A Host Club Without Tamaki
by DMG5440
Summary: Starts during the last episode of Ouran - basically, Tamaki ends up going to France with Eclaire afterall, leaving Haruhi and the other club members surprised.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This fanfic is solely based off of the _anime_. So, if you've read the manga, you know that a lot of the good stuff doesn't happen in the anime. Also, something important about this fanfic (I'm sure that you would pick up on it, but if not...) this is a _what-if_ fanfiction. What if Tamaki never came back to the host club? Basically, it will begin during the final episode of _Ouran_.

Haruhi went to retrieve Tamaki. After Hikaru fell off of the carriage, she left behind the twins and still followed Tamaki. Once in conversation to pursuade him to come back, she ends up hitting a bump in the road and begins to fall off the side of the bridge... Instead of following Haruhi, Tamaki sits down in the car... choosing to go to France with Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: **As awesome as it would be to own _Ouran High School Host Club_... I unfortunately don't. But~ I do own the right to make fanfictions... I think...

~...~

**Chapter One.**

~...~

Haruhi watched as Tamaki and Eclaire left in the car, she was falling backwards off of the side of a bridge. Within a moment, Haruhi hit the water with full impact.

Mori and Hunny ran as fast as they could to catch up to where Haruhi was, Mori was the one to catch sight of Haruhi falling. He threw his shirt off and immediately made his way into the water. Hunny followed behind him.

Kyoya was behind the two and saw the scene play out before him. He immediately got on his cellphone and called a cab company. Within minutes, a cab was dispatched to the area that he was in.

Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to where Kyoya was. Hikaru was holding onto his arm and looked at Kyoya, "Where's Haruhi?" Kyoya placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "Don't worry, Mori and Hunny are getting her." Kaoru then spoke up, "So... I'm assuming that Tono decided to leave us afterall..." Kyoya didn't say anything, but just nodded. Hikaru frowned and used his non-broken arm to hit a nearby tree to take out his frustrations, "I thought that Tono was in love with Haruhi! How could he leave her? How could he leave us? That IDIOT!"

Mori finally reached Haruhi and grabbed her. She was alright, still concious, which was a good sign. Haruhi was practically in tears, "I'm... fine Mori-sempai... just... I... failed..." As Mori was helping Haruhi get back, he spoke, "It's not your fault. Tamaki made his decision. You tried your best." Haruhi nodded, "I know... but now the club's going to change forever..." Hunny smiled towards Haruhi, "Maybe it will change... but you know what Haru-chan?" Haruhi looked at Hunny, who was now swimming next to them, "What's that?" Hunny looked straight at Haruhi, "Even without Tama-chan around, the rest of us are here. Sure, Tama-chan brought forth wonderful opportunities for us... but... we now need to learn how to cope without him. He's still our friend regardless of his decisions. Tama-chan has proven how grown-up he has become by deciding this for himself. Even though I disagree with his decisions... I'm glad that he's going to be reunited with his mother." Haruhi nodded, "True but... I wonder what his mother will think..." Mori spoke up again, "Haruhi... for rich families... we don't get to make many choices. Marriage generally is one of those. Hunny and I both already have fiances picked out for us." Haruhi's eyes widened, "Really? I never would've guessed..." Hunny nodded, "Yup! And you know what Haru-chan? Neither of us have even met our fiances yet." Haruhi looked downwards, "I'm sorry to hear that... I don't think that I could do it... get married to a stranger." Mori spoke again, "It's hard, but it's a way that rich families make deals and ties. As much as we're not into it, we are guaranteed a pretty good lifestyle." Haruhi nodded, "I understand but..." Hunny smiled, "Don't worry Haru-chan. As long as we're in school, we've got our freedom. It's after college that we really lose all freedom." Haruhi sighed, "I... I wish that it was different for you two... I think that you both have the right to choose your own wife." Hunny nodded, "I agree... and to be honest Haru-chan... if there's a girl that I fall madly in love with... who loves me back... I plan to confront my parents about it and break off the engagement." Haruhi smiled, "I'm glad."

Once they reached the shore, the twins and Kyoya immediately surrounded Haruhi. Haruhi looked up at them, "Sorry everyone... I failed at convincing Tamaki to come back." Kyoya pushed his glasses towards him, "Well... it can't be helped. Let's finish the festival without him. We'll make sure to keep this Host Club as the best club in Ouran." The group smiled and nodded. Then Kyoya spoke up again, "However, I have to ask Haruhi to get in that cab with Hikaru." Kaoru looked at Kyoya, "But why?" Kyoya looked at Kaoru, "Haruhi's a commoner... with her missing, it won't be as big as a deal for the parents; however, if both Hitacchins go missing... then word will spread around. We can't have your family get criticized for stupidity." Kaoru nodded, "Alright." Hikaru looked towards Kaoru, "Don't worry Kaoru... I'll be with Haruhi." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's unhurt arm and glanced into his eyes, "If it was with someone else, I would be worried. But... I trust Haruhi." He then looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi... please take good care of my brother."

Kyoya then spoke up, "Once you two are done, come back to the school." Haruhi nodded, "Gotcha. We'll be back with you all soon." With that said, the two got into the cab. Haruhi looked at the cab driver, "Umm..." The cab driver spoke up, "Don't worry, I already have been paid and told where to go. The young Ootori has everything under control." Haruhi nodded, "Thank you."

After about a fifteen minute drive, the cab stopped and Haruhi got out of the cab and helped Hikaru out, "Seems that Kyoya-sempai wanted to make sure that your arm is ok." Hikaru frowned, "I..." Haruhi shook her head, "There's no one to blame for this Hikaru. I just hope that it heals quickly." They both entered the hospital and immediately were taken to a private room that Kyoya reserved for them. The nurse smiled, "The doctor will be with you shortly."

While waiting for the doctor, Haruhi and Hikaru both sat down. Haruhi then spoke up, "Hikaru... how is your arm feeling?" "Awful... but it'll be alright. I'm sorry that you have to be stuck with me Haruhi... I'm sure that you would've preferred to be with everyone else." Haruhi shook her head, "Actually... I'm happy that I'm here with you." Hikaru had a surprised look on his face after she said that, "Really? Why?" Haruhi smiled, "That whole festival is a bit too upscale for me. I'm not really comfortable..." Hikaru let out a small laugh, "I guess that it's different. I'm not a fan of those type of parties either." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Oh? Why's that?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, "When I started being forced to these parties... my parents would dress Kaoru and me in little girl clothing... not only that, we were told how cute we were constantly... and... no one could even tell us apart. All I really remember is disliking everything about them. Though... I'm sure that a party like that would be fun with you Haruhi." Haruhi shook her head, "I doubt that." Hikaru smirked, "Seriously Haruhi. Everything was boring until you came along." Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, "Uhh... thanks? I guess?" Hikaru laughed, "Say Haruhi... is it true that your debt has been paid off?" Haruhi nodded, "I don't like how it was done but... it's paid off in full." Hikaru sighed, "Then... I guess that you'll be leaving the host club?" Haruhi shook her head, "I don't want to. When I first started... I really hated being in the club but... but now... it's something that I really love." Hikaru laughed, "You enjoy entertaining girls?" Haruhi gave a small smile, "I enjoy listening to them but... it's mainly you guys." Hikaru had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?" Haruhi continued, "My friends. This year... you all have really grown on me... I don't think that I would be enjoying this school so much if it wasn't for you all in the club. A part of me... is happy that I was forced into this club."

Hikaru smiled, "Haruhi... if it wasn't for you... Kaoru and I wouldn't be enjoying school at all. So... thank you..." Haruhi smiled towards Hikaru, then the doctor walked in, "Hitacchin Hikaru? Let's get that arm x-rayed." Hikaru nodded. The doctor looked at Haruhi and smiled, "Please stay here Miss. Your boyfriend will be back shortly." Hikaru and Haruhi blushed, then Hikaru spoke up, "She's not my girlfriend..." The doctor politely bowed to the both of them, "Sorry about my mistake... you two just looked so close that I just assumed. Please forgive me." Under Hikaru's breath, enough for only the doctor to hear he spoke, "I wish that she was though..." The doctor smiled and didn't say a word. He looked back at Haruhi, "Please wait here Miss. Mr. Hitacchin will be back shortly." Haruhi nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

~...~

Hikaru followed the doctor to the x-ray and explained the procedures. Hikaru nodded and followed the doctor's instructions. During the x-ray the doctor then spoke up, "Forgive me if I'm prying too much but... if you wish her to be your girlfriend, why don't you ask her?" Hikaru sighed, "It's complicated." The doctor smiled, "From an outsiders standpoint, she looks like she likes you. I think that if you show her how much you care, you have a good chance to be with her. So, what makes it so complicated, if you don't mind me asking." Hikaru sighed, he wasn't really sure why he was talking so much about this with the doctor. Perhaps it's because he only recently started to develop feelings for Haruhi... perhaps a part of him was concerned about how Kaoru would act if he knew. Either way, Hikaru felt that it was nice to get some of this off of his chest, "Haruhi and I have a great friendship... I... I don't want to destroy that." The doctor nodded, "I understand but... if you don't take a chance, you might miss out on something amazing. Anyways, let's go get your ladyfriend."

Hikaru nodded and returned to the room that Haruhi was in. The doctor spoke up, "Please follow me." Haruhi nodded and followed the doctor with Hikaru. Once inside a different room, the doctor showed off Hikaru's x-ray, "As you can see, he hit the bone in an awkward way, which has caused the bone to break. He's going to have to wear a cast for about a month." Hikaru frowned, "A cast?" The doctor nodded, "It's the best way to get the bone to heal. Now, make sure to not get the cast wet." Hikaru nodded, "Yes Doctor."

After the doctor bandaged up Hikaru's broken arm, Haruhi smiled towards Hikaru, "At least it's just a broken bone and nothing more serious. I'm glad that you're ok." Hikaru sighed, "Yeah but... now everyone will know the difference between me and Kaoru... it serves no purpose if people can't figure us out as we are..." Haruhi nodded, "That may be true but... at least you'll only have it for a month." Hikaru sighed, "Yeah... I guess it could be worse..." Haruhi then eyed Hikaru, "Umm... maybe we should go somewhere to clean up your clothing..." Hikaru didn't take notice until Haruhi mentioned it. From his fall, mud got all over his costume. He sighed, "Haruhi, do me a favor and grab my cellphone." Haruhi nodded, "Got it." "Now, go to my address book and scroll down to 'limo'." Haruhi did as he instructed, "Once you do that, please hand me the phone.

Haruhi handed the phone over to Hikaru, "Hey, I'm at the Ootori Hospital... could you come get me? I need to head home to clean up and Haruhi needs a new dress for tonight. Thanks." Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "I don't need a new dress!" Hikaru laughed, "If I have to look perfect, so do you... besides, I like seeing you in a dress from time to time." Haruhi sighed, "I don't get what's so great about it..." Hikaru looked at Haruhi, "Dresses flatter you nicely. You look great in pretty much anything, but you look exceptionally gorgeous in dresses." Hikaru slightly blushed once he noticed how much flattery he was giving her, "Anyways, I want you to try on this one dress... you don't have to but... I hope that you will..." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "What kind of dress is it?" Hikaru smiled, "You'll see it when we get to my place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm thinking of a couple chapters before I start the new school term. The problem about the new school term is no Hunny and Mori (in the club). :(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Two.**

~...~

A limo arrived in front of the hospital and both Hikaru and Haruhi got into it. It wasn't long before they were at the Hittachiin mansion.

~...~

Meanwhile, back at Ouran, Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, and Kaoru were all entertaining guests for the end of the festival. Each of them were working very diligently, yet gracefully. It wasn't long before the large ball that Ouran holds at the end of the festival was to come. Kyoya only hoped that Haruhi and Hikaru would make it on time. Since there was an hour til the ball, Kyoya closed the activities that they were hosting. They straightened themselves up some and took some time to relax, sitting on some couches.

It was then that Kaoru decided to speak up, "Kyoya-sempai... after this year... will the club cease to exist?" Kyoya shook his head, "I refuse to let this club die. Even without Tamaki around, it's a fun club." Hunny smiled, "Don't worry Kao-chan... even when Takashi and I leave, you all will have fun." Kaoru looked down at the floor, "I... don't like the thought of the club being without everyone..." Mori placed a hand on Kaoru's left shoulder, "Kaoru... even if we're gone, the club will always have each of us." Hunny nodded, "That's right Kao-chan... it's all in here!" Hunny pointed his finger towards Kaoru's heart. Kaoru let out a small laugh, "I guess that you're right... however..." He directed his attention towards Kyoya, "What do we do about next year? We'll be down three members..." Kyoya pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and smirked, "Don't worry about it. You forget that we have a whole row of possibilities." Kaoru had a confused look on his face, but Hunny clarified it, "The first years. Kyo-chan has been eyeing possible good material for the club... naturally he takes things into consideration well in advance." Mori nodded, "The soon to be first years have some very interesting guys... it definitely could make the club more appealing to other female guests."

Kaoru nodded, "I... completely forgot about the new first years..." Hunny smiled, "Kyo-chan, I know that it's hard for you and Hika-chan... especially Hika-chan... to get along with new people... but, I know that you two can do it." Kaoru smiled towards Hunny, "Thanks Sempai."

~...~

Hikaru led Haruhi to his room and pointed, "That's the dress." Haruhi stood in place in the middle of the room and stared at the dress, "Wow... I've... never seen anything like it..." Hikaru smiled, "What do you think?" Haruhi continued to stare at it, "I... um... is this a new design that your mother made?" Hikaru shook his head, "Nope. Kaoru and I designed this one ourselves." Haruhi placed her hands over her mouth, "It's... amazing... Even though you're the son of such a famous fashion artist... I never would've imagined for you to create something so... gorgeous." Hikaru took the dress off of the stand and handed it to Haruhi, "Haruhi... this dress was created for you." Haruhi's eyes widened, "You... You're kidding, right?" Hikaru sat down on his bed and let out a laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Why would I lie about that Haruhi? Anyways... we need to get ready for the ball."

Haruhi held the dress in her hands and then looked at Hikaru, "There's no way that I can wea-" Before she could finish her statement, Hikaru cut her off, "Just wear it Haruhi. If you don't, no one else will." Haruhi shook her head, "But it's so expensive!" Hikaru laughed, "Don't worry about it! We brainstormed really hard on creating the perfect dress for you Haruhi. We were originally going to save it for a time that you were going to come over but... this time is better than ever." Haruhi sincerely smiled towards Hikaru, "Thanks Hikaru... I'll make sure to treasure it."

They both then got ready for the Ouran ball. Once they were finished getting ready, they hopped into the limo and arrived at Ouran ten minutes later.

Hikaru sighed, "Good thing that we're not too late. Let's go find everyone." Haruhi nodded as she stepped out of the limo. Now that she wasn't in such a rush, Hikaru was able to really take in her beauty.

Firstly, Haruhi's hair was normal, yet pulled a bit to the side with a fancy white hairclip. Matching the hairclip, she had on a small crystalline necklace that dropped between the bottom of her neck and the start of her chest. Her dress was a silky, strapless white mermaid-cut with several light blue beads sewed onto the left side of it. The top had a few clear beads on it as well. It was simple, expensive, and elegant. Matching the dress, she wore two silky white gloves that slightly passed the wrist in length. Finishing up the style, she wore two white high heels that had a diamond in each of them. Apparently, everything was designed by the twins. Haruhi most definitely was impressed with the work.

Once she was comfortably out of the limo, Hikaru held his arm out for her. Haruhi shyly looked up at him and took his arm. He then lead her into the main lobby, where the ball was taking place. The second that the two stepped into the lobby, several of the females in the room stopped and gawked at the two. People began to whisper about the woman that was Hikaru's date. Haruhi let out a small giggle to herself. She was surprised that no one recognized her. Kaoru rushed over towards Hikaru and Haruhi, "Hikaru! Your arm! It's broken?" Hikaru nodded, "Sorry Kaoru... even though I tried my best to rescue you... I got injured in the process." Haruhi made sure to break away from Hikaru during this little scene the twins were putting on. She didn't want to hear their stupidity.

At that time, she was approached by Hunny, "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's dance!" Haruhi slightly smiled and took Hunny's hand, "I would be honored."

Hunny began to lead Haruhi in the waltz. It was difficult for Haruhi to get the hang of it at first, since she was now used to being the man in so many scenarios. Upon dancing, Hunny spoke up, "Haru-chan, that dress looks beautiful on you." Haruhi slightly blushed, "Thanks Sempai." Hunny shook his head, "No need to thank me... ne, ne! Haru-chan! I want you to know that I'm so glad that I met you this year... I really enjoyed everything and we'll be friends forever!" Haruhi smiled, "Of course!" They finished up the dance a few minutes later.

Then, Mori cut in and began to dance the waltz with Haruhi. He was rather silent, but then after a minute made a comment, "You look beautiful." Haruhi blushed, "Thank you." "Mm." Mori continued to dance with Haruhi, then at the end, he bowed politely, "Thank you."

Kyoya cut in after Mori, and continued the waltz, "So Haruhi... are you prepared for the next year?" Haruhi looked into Kyoya's eyes, "What do you mean?" "The club. I assume that you would take on the role of Vice President." Haruhi laughed, "Why vice-president?" Kyoya smirked, "Well, since I'll be President, that's out and I doubt the twins could do it. I refuse to let a first year handle the job..." Haruhi sighed, "I thought that my debt was paid off..." Kyoya stopped the dance for a moment and pulled her close to him. He then whispered in her ear, "Your debt is paid off; however, I know that there aren't any other clubs at this school that would be accustomed to you... and if there were, I have my ways of making sure that you don't join up with them." Even though she fully planned on staying in the club, she was still a bit annoyed that Kyoya would say such a thing; however, she fully expected a comment from him. Sighing, she responded, "I suppose that I could help out from time to time." Kyoya laughed and spun her around, continuing the waltz, just making it a bit more complex than what Haruhi's used to, "Haruhi... I've already got two first years in mind but... what do you think about Kasanoda being a part of the club?" Haruhi thought about it for a minute, then responded, "I doubt that he would want to be in the club... hosting doesn't seem like his thing but... if he decides to... I'm sure that he would." Kyoya nodded, "My thoughts exactly... He is quite popular now... so it might not be bad to have him in the club yet... I don't know if he would be interested." Haruhi smiled, "There's only one way to know." Kyoya nodded, "Perhaps I'll ask him on a different occation..." Kyoya spun Haruhi around again and suddenly a thought popped up in her head, "Kyoya-sempai! It just occured to me that if he joins the club, all our guests would expect him to fawn over me... if that's the case, wouldn't that be stealing fans from Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kyoya thought for a moment, remembering that Kasanoda's popularity came from his crush on Haruhi. He smirked, "This is why you're the perfect canidate for vice-president."

Kaoru tapped Kyoya on the shoulder, then bowed towards Haruhi, "Shall we dance?" Haruhi let out a small giggle hearing Kaoru's English then nodded, "Yes." She took his hand and instead of the waltz, since a faster paced song was playing, Kaoru led Haruhi in swing. Haruhi was having problems keeping up, mainly because of the heels that she was wearing, but she was determined to keep up with Kaoru's pace. Kaoru smiled, "Thanks for taking care of Hikaru." Haruhi shook her head, "It's not a problem... even if you hadn't asked, I would've taken care of him..." Kaoru looked over and noticed his twin was sitting down at a table staring at them, "Say Haruhi... could you do me a favor?" Haruhi cocked her head to the side a little bit, "What's that?" "Go ask Hikaru to dance." With that said, Kaoru ended the dance early and walked over towards the other club members.

Haruhi stood still for a moment to process what had just happened. She then glanced around the room to locate Hikaru. He was sitting by himself at a small table. Haruhi didn't like the fact that Hikaru was alone, so she hastened her speed and grabbed two cups of punch. Once she grabbed the punch, she approached Hikaru's table, "May I sit?" Hikaru didn't say anything, he just continued to look out of a window. Haruhi then placed the punch down and smiled, "Would you like one?" Hikaru looked at Haruhi and sipped some of the juice that she brought, "Say Haruhi..." Haruhi looked directly into Hikaru's eyes, "What is it Hikaru?" "Are you... no... nevermind." Hikaru finished.

Haruhi was confused, but decided to not say anything about it. After finishing the juice, she stood up and looked down towards him, "Hikaru... let's dance."

Hikaru looked at his broken arm and sighed, "I can't... I need both hands in order to dance." Haruhi shook her head, "That's not true..."

Haruhi stood up and stared at him, "Come on Hikaru." Hikaru grunted, but reluctantly stood up. He eyed Haruhi quickly, then frowned, "What kind of dance do you have in mind? Especially with this distasteful music." Haruhi was used to Hikaru's grumpy moods, but she wasn't too thrilled with his attitude. Yet, this was a request from Kaoru, so she wanted to make sure to accomplish it. Haruhi grabbed one of Hikaru's hands and led him to the dance floor, "My father taught me this strange dance... it doesn't require the usage of hands at all." Hikaru's eyebrow rose, "What kind of couple dancing is that?" Haruhi thought for a moment, "Ah... just being coordinated in a dance is good enough... this type of dance might not be ballroom, but I hear that it's very popular in America... Dad was so excited when he learned it at his job..."

Hikaru nodded, "Alright Haruhi, tell me how to accomplish this American dance."

Haruhi took a small breath, then she began her directions, "Start by standing with your feet about shoulder length apart." Hikaru copied Haruhi, "Alright, now what?"

"Stick one of your legs out, let's use the right leg first... now lean towards the opposite direction." Hikaru followed Haruhi's directions, "Alright."

"Now move the right leg out in a circular movement." Hikaru attempted, while Haruhi shook her head, "That's a bit too much you're giving into it... try it like this." She then demonstrated the move. Hikaru nodded as he mimmicked her perfectly.

"Now, do the exact same thing, just with the other leg." Hikaru did the same thing with the left leg, "Now what?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, "Uhh... well, that's it..." Hikaru stared at her blankly, "That's it?" Haruhi nodded, "Yeah... apparently that's the only movement... you just keep repeating it."

Hikaru sighed annoyingly, "What kind of idiot invented such a stupid dance?" Haruhi shrugged, "I'm not sure, but Dad says that it's all the rage in America... and at the place he works." Hikaru frowned, "It's not classy at all... must be one of those poor American dances." Haruhi sighed, "Geez, I'm sorry for teaching you da stanky legg..." Hikaru perked up, "What's the name of the dance?"

"Uhh... Da Stanky Legg, why?"

Hikaru began to laugh, "That's such a stupid name!" Haruhi watched as Hikaru was laughing insanely. She then began to walk away, when Hikaru stopped her, "Wait Haruhi!" Haruhi stood still, but didn't turn around, "What is it?" He smiled towards her, "Let's dance Da Stanky Legg. We'll make it the official dance of the Host Club!" Haruhi turned towards him and smiled, "I'm fine with dancing it, but I refuse to let it become the official dance of the Host Club." With that said, Hikaru and Haruhi danced together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Usually when I write Ouran fics, I at least have the series a little bit based on the manga; however, this specific fic is different. I figured that challenging myself to write something solely based from the anime could be interesting, so hopefully I'm doing a good job. If I'm not doing a good job... oops...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ If I did, the anime would've lasted at least another season...

~...~

**Chapter Three.**

~...~

Kyoya watched Hikaru and Haruhi from a distance. He found the dancing by those two to not only be distasteful, but quite hilarious at the same time. A part of him wished that Tamaki was around, just to see the strange dance. He chuckled to himself, "He would definitely perform the dance everywhere... maybe it's a good thing he's in France."

Mori was dancing with a fan of his, while Hunny snuck up on Kaoru, "Say Kao-chan..." Kaoru turned to face Hunny, "Ah, Hunny-sempai, is everything alright?" Hunny smiled as he sat down at a table with Kaoru, "You know Kao-chan... you shouldn't always give up." Kaoru blinked a few times, "Eh? What do you mean by that?" Hunny gestured towards Haruhi and Hikaru, "You like Haruhi, don't you?" Kaoru took a sip of punch and almost choked with the question, "Why is it that you're so insightful?" Hunny smiled, "I pay attention to my friends." Kaoru was watching how happy Hikaru was dancing with Haruhi. His face had a sense of longing in it. Hunny spoke up again, "If you love her, why would you send her to dance with Hika-chan?" Kaoru's gaze didn't move, but he answered Hunny's question sincerely, "Because Hikaru's in love with her too."

Hunny took a bite of chocolate cake, "But Kao-chan... Hika-chan hasn't realized his full feelings yet... you on the other hand have..." Kaoru nibbled on a strawberry, then looked at his sempai, "I know... but... this is good for Hikaru..." Hunny sighed, "I hate seeing this Kao-chan... you're hurting inside." Kaoru had a sad smile on his face as he watched his brother on the dance floor, "Perhaps I am... but I'm the one who opened the pandora's box." Hunny looked at his reflection in his juice and shook his head, "Just because you opened the pandora's box doesn't mean that you have to punish yourself for it." Kaoru's gaze moved from Hikaru dancing to Haruhi. A warm smile played up on his face, "I'm glad that Hikaru had her wear that dress..." Hunny didn't say anything more. He just observed his surroundings. The dress obviously was extremely important... he knew that there was some sort of meaning behind the dress; however, he wasn't quite aware what it was yet.

When Mori finished up his dance, Hunny excused himself from Karou's table and rushed over to him, "Takashi! Let's dance!" Mori nodded, "Hm." Several fangirls observed the two Host Members dancing on the floor. They all were very pleased.

Kyoya took his time walking over to Kaoru's table and sat down. He took a sip of juice, then looked at Hikaru and Haruhi, "Are you happy that Tamaki left for France?" Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts with that question. He looked at Kyoya and confusingly responded, "What do you mean?" Kyoya continued to watch the two dancing, "It's a good thing that Haruhi is so dense at times... Tamaki ended up leaving her life at a very critical moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyoya took a sip of his drink, then smirked, "You'd be an idiot if you didn't realize that Haruhi was beginning to develop strong feelings towards him."

Kaoru's heartstrings tugged at him for a moment. A saddened expression played on his face for a second, "I realized it..."

Kyoya smirked, "So, I'm going to ask you again... are you happy that Tamaki's gone?"

Kaoru had a guilty look on his face, "Honestly... I'm glad... with Tamaki out of the picture... Haruhi might..."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Haruhi might fall in love with you, right?"

Kaoru thought of the possibility of that happening. The thought in itself allowed a smile to appear on his face, but he immediately looked back at Haruhi and Hikaru, leaving himself to have a saddened expression again, "She's not going to fall in love with me."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who do you think she'll fall for?"

Kaoru sighed, "I honestly... have no clue."

~...~

Haruhi was beginning to get tired of the dancing, so she ended up leaving the dance floor to get some juice. Once she grabbed some juice, she sat down inbetween Kyoya and Kaoru, "Why do you two have such serious faces?" Kyoya immediately placed a business-like smile on his features, "Oh, we were just having a man-to-man talk." Kaoru nodded, "It's nothing serious Haruhi... thanks for dancing with Hikaru... it looked like he had a lot of fun."

Haruhi nodded, "After he complained about the dance, he had a blast... I don't understand him sometimes." Kaoru let out a laugh, "Yeah... Hikaru's like that... he'll bash something, then when he actually tries it out, it becomes the coolest thing known to mankind."

Kyoya looked directly at Haruhi and smirked, "I'm heading out now... I have to begin planning for the next big event."

Haruhi blinked a few times, "How come? We're done for the year..."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his arch again, "Just because we're done this year doesn't mean that we shouldn't start planning for the next year... besides, it's important to figure out what kind of new bait I'll need to reel into the club."

Haruhi frowned, "Bait?" Kyoya shrugged, "It's just an expression... don't be concerned about it... either way, I need to start getting orders in. Enjoy your break, I'll see you all in April for the new semester."

~...~

After Kyoya left, Kaoru looked at Haruhi. A slight blush was visible on his face, but it wasn't too noticeable. He then smiled, "You look stunning tonight." Haruhi took a sip of water, "Thanks... it was made by you and Hikaru." Kaoru let out a laugh, "True, true... this may be the only thing that we can share when it comes to you." Haruhi was extremely confused by his statement, "What do you mean by that?" Kaoru laughed, "Sorry Haruhi, don't mind my statement... I was talking to myself." Haruhi slowly nodded, "O...kay..."

While Hunny was dancing with Mori, he spoke up, "Kao-chan gives up a lot for his brother." Mori nodded, listening closely to Hunny. Hunny continued to speak, "You see... Kao-chan's in love... but since Hika-chan loves her too... he's giving her up without even trying..." Mori paused in the dance for a moment, then continued, "Mitsukuni... to him, it might not be giving up... to him, it might be something else... he must have a reason." Hunny sighed, "I guess you're right; but... I think that he's just blaming himself for stuff that happened in the past." Mori nodded silently, "That's possible."

Hunny paused the dancing for a bit, "Let's talk on the balcony." Mori nodded as he followed Hunny outside on the balcony. Hunny then continued, "With Tama-chan being gone, a lot of opportunities have opened up... Hika-chan still has a little ways to go before he realizes that he's in love with Haru-chan... Kao-chan's not even trying to get the woman that he loves... and Kyoya... he's mysterious... I think that he likes Haru-chan too." Mori nodded, "All three of them have feelings for Haruhi; yet, all three of them are at different stages in their feelings. The problem that they'll have to face is to stay professional infront of the guests." Hunny nodded, "It would be awful if they started a fight." Mori nodded, "And in the next semester... we won't be around to prevent it."

Hunny glanced at the stars that were now in the sky, "Say Takashi..."

"Hm?"

"Do you think that we could get it all out of their systems before the semester starts?"

Mori pondered for a moment, "It's possible. Should we have them all meditate at my family's dojo?"

Hunny shook his head, "Meditation probably won't help in that setting; however, a small host club getaway trip might."

Mori nodded, "It sounds like a feasible plan... "

Hunny was beaming with joy with his idea and smiled, "I'll call up Kyo-chan about it later!"

~...~

Hikaru was standing by himself, leaning against a wall, watching his brother and Haruhi talking at a table. He clenched his fist and shook his head. A thought ran through his head: _Why am I getting so angry? It's just Kaoru and Haruhi... _

Haruhi looked genuinely happy in Hikaru's eyes, which only caused him to feel an empty tug in his stomach. He was beginning to not feel too well. When Kaoru's eyes left Haruhi and landed on him, Hikaru couldn't bring himself to look back. Instead, he quickly grabbed a strawberry and ate it.

Kaoru sighed and under his breath spoke in the lowest whisper he could, "Hikaru's beginning to become aware.."

Haruhi cocked her head, "Did you say anything?" Kaoru shook his head, "Nah... I was just thinking that I should probably give my brother some attention... that's all."

Haruhi nodded, "Ok... well, I was planning on heading home soon anyways..."

Kaoru smiled towards Haruhi, "I'll get you a ride home. I wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that you're walking the streets at this hour." Haruhi nodded, "I... I can see that..."

Kaoru always loved the fact that Haruhi was extremely smart. He was glad that he didn't have to explain why his limo driver was going to grab her. It seemed like awhile, but he smiled knowing that Haruhi's not an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Also, I really appreciate the reviews that people are sending, I'm glad that this story is getting feedback. Since I'm not much of a writer, I always find it amazing when I even get a little bit of praise. Also, to everyone that is upset about no Tamaki... it's possible that he might appear in later chapters; however, at the current moment he's not in the story. I didn't go into description on why he didn't go after Haruhi when she was falling in Ch 1, because I figured that it wasn't really necessary. So, if it bothers you that much, please use your imagination for that scene. Please don't send private messages complaining about the lack of Tamaki in this story. I understand that there are several fans of Tamaki, but this fanfiction is obviously just a fanfiction. If you have read the title of this series, it should be apparent that he's not a main player in this fanfiction. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Four.**

~...~

_One Week Later..._

Haruhi was busy working at a local sweets shop for a part-time job. Usually, she would help out at the pension, but Misuzu didn't need extra help at this time of season. She was in the middle of standing outside of the shop with dango samples. Her work outfit was a frilly white and pink aproned dress. She wasn't a fan of the outfit, but she didn't mind it either. All she cared about was the paycheck that was coming from the job.

As she was standing, trying to at least get people to sample the dango, she began to raise her voice a bit, "Please try our newest dango flavor!" When she turned around, Hikaru took the stick of dango from her, "Try this." He held out the dango to Kaoru, who took a bite of one of the small balls. He seductively licked his lips, then glanced into Hikaru's eyes, "Eating something that good should be considered a sin..." Hikaru pulled Kaoru close to him and looked deeply into his twin's eyes, "Shall we do something even more sinful?" Haruhi was irritated with their performance, "What are you two doing here?"

The twins immediately smirked evilly. Kaoru spoke up first, "We're just passing by." Hikaru nodded, "And it seems that it's a good thing we did." Kaoru continued, "Considering that people are actually paying attention to this dango shop."

Haruhi took notice of the large audience of sparkly-eyed females standing around. Many of them were squealing with delight, "Ahh! I want one of those dango!" Haruhi sighed. For the life of her, she could never understand the appeal of the twins... what bothered her even more was the fact that it wasn't her selling the dango that caused a commotion.

Haruhi began to distribute dango samples to the crowd.

Hikaru then approached her from behind, "Say Haruhi... we're taking you."

Haruhi turned around, "Come again?"

"I said that we're taking you."

Haruhi shook her head, "I'm in the middle of work. We all can hang out some other time."

Hikaru shook his head, "No can do, Haruhi. We need to grab you now."

Haruhi walked inside the shop to grab more samples. An older lady, which ran the shop smiled, "Ah, Haruhi... good job with work. I'll let you go home early and give you a bonus if you can sell all those boxes." She pointed at a large area stacked with boxes of dango. Haruhi smiled as she began to grab the boxes, "Yes ma'am."

The twins then appeared on each side of Haruhi's boss. The older woman blushed a bit, "Oh my, what handsome men we have here." Haruhi shot the twins a small glare, then went back to her job. Hikaru stroked the cheek of the woman, "A lovely woman like yourself seems to be very smart." Karou mimicked Hikaru's actions as well, "Very smart indeed."

The woman let out a few chuckles, "I'm assuming that you two are here to work a deal with me, right?"

The twins both nodded, "Yup!"

The woman laughed, "Well, what is it that I can do for you two?"

Kaoru spoke up first this time, "We would-"

"Like it if-"

"You would let us-"

Both of the twins then spoke at the same time, "have Haruhi for a week."

The older lady chuckled, "And what makes you think that I'll agree to such a demand."

The twins shrugged, "Because we're good looking?"

The woman laughed louder, "You two are funny ones; however, I must decline your request... Haruhi's my best worker right now."

The twins sighed, then Hikaru came up with an idea, "How about if we sell out your store today, we can keep Haruhi."

The woman looked at her large stock and nodded, "That's a done deal."

Hikaru and Kaoru then grabbed a few sample boxes and stepped outside. They played up the same act as earlier outside, then, once they got the attention of the crowd, Hikaru spoke up, "Any woman that buys five boxes of these dango will receive a kiss on each cheek from us!"

With that said, a huge line of woman were ready to purchase dango in order to receive kisses from the twins. Haruhi shook her head in shame seeing this display.

Yet, within two hours, the entire store was sold out. The old lady was very pleased with the results. She then approached Haruhi, "A deal is a deal. Here's your pay, here's your bonus, and have fun on your one-week vacation."

Haruhi blinked a few times in confusion, "Vacation?"

Hikaru and Kaoru both wrapped their arms around Haruhi and smirked, "We made a deal to keep you for a week! We won!"

Haruhi twitched, "You two have got to be-"

Before she could finish her statement, she realized how much money was in her bonus, "WHOA!" She looked at her manager, "Are you sure it's ok to receieve this much?"

The old woman chuckled and smiled, "Of course. You not only deserved it, but this has been the most fun that I've had in years. I would love to see your two friends come back and play."

Kaoru took out his phone and texted something. A few minutes later, a giant limo pulled up.

Haruhi blinked, "What are you two planning?"

Hikaru smirked, while Kaoru placed a blindfold over her eyes, "It's a surprise!" With that said, the twins forced Haruhi into the limo.

~...~

When the limo stopped, Haruhi was lead outside the limo, "Where are we?" Kaoru carefully took the blindfold off of her. Both twins shrugged, "We have no clue!" Haruhi frowned, "You two are seriously saying that you took me to some place that you two don't even know?" The twins nodded, "That's exactly it!" She was getting irritated by the second, when suddenly she heard a voice, "Haru-chan! I'm so glad that you could make it!"

She turned her attention to see Hunny, "Ah! Sempai! What exactly is going on?" Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her closer to him, "You see Haru-chan... before I go off to college, Takashi and I decided that we wanted to have one last trip with you all." Mori nodded while Hunny continued to speak, "And well, I brought you all to an island that my family owns off of Japan. It's going to be a fun, relaxing week! "

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks Sempai; however, I don't really need a vaca-" Hunny shook his head, "Please Haru-chan? I want to spend some precious time with everyone." She looked at him, and his pouty face defeated her, "Ok... but I don't have any luggage."

Kaoru then wheeled out a suitcase, "I've got it~!" Haruhi cocked her head seeing a familiar suitcase, "Where did you-" Before she could finish her statement, Hikaru cut her off, "Your dad was more than happy to pack this bag." Kaoru continued, "Your father claimed that as long as Tamaki doesn't go, he's fine with anything!" Hikaru nodded, "You've got a smart daddy!"

Haruhi sighed and clenched her fist, making a mental note to hit her dad next time she sees him.

Hunny jumped up and down, "I made sure that we have plenty of toro for you Haru-chan! Lots of your favorite foods, I told the chefs to prepare for dinner!"

All of the bad thoughts in Haruhi's head vanished as she began to think about how wonderful dinner was going to be.

Hunny grabbed Haruhi's hand and lead her inside the beach house, which was the size of a mansion, "Kyo-chan, Haru-chan's here!" Kyoya stood up from his seat and smiled, "I'm glad that you were able to take time out of your precious work schedule to squeeze us in." Haruhi frowned, "It's not like I asked... I kind of was told that I have to go no matter what." Kyoya shrugged, "Well, with you here, feel free to tell me any and all ideas you have for future club activities." Haruhi nodded.

Hikaru and Kaoru both chose a room for themselves to sleep in. Once they got into the room, they both sat down on the bed. Hikaru looked at the wallpaper, "Kaoru... I'm confused... I feel as if someone's trying to take Haruhi from us..." Kaoru held onto Hikaru's hand, "No one's going to steal Haruhi from us... she's our toy afterall." Hikaru nodded, "You're right... it's just that... no matter what... if she's not in my distance, I'm really concerned for her." Kaoru nodded, "I understand what you mean... but... as long as she stays in the club... she's going to interact with a lot of people..."

~...~

Haruhi was sitting on a couch in-between Hunny and Mori. Hunny was babbling off about how excited he was that she was there, while Mori continued to just nod with agreement. Haruhi smiled as she listened.

Kyoya then appeared in the room and sat at a chair across from them. A smirk played up on his face, "Nice outfit, Haruhi." Haruhi honestly forgot what she was wearing, so she immediately looked down to notice that she was still in her work uniform. She frowned, "If I knew that I was going on vacation earlier, I could've worn something better and more comfortable..." Kyoya chuckled to himself as he took out a camera and took a few pictures of Haruhi. Haruhi immediately got up from the couch and frowned, "What are you taking pictures of?" Kyoya smirked, "Memories sake of course." Haruhi was about to say something else when Hunny spoke up, "That uniform looks adorable on you Haru-chan!" Haruhi slightly blushed with the praise, "Uhh.. thanks Sempai... I really am not a fan of it..." Hunny chimed up, "Either way, I asked everyone to take lots of pictures on this vacation... that's why Kyo-chan took some pictures. I want to remember this week with all of you!"

Haruhi nodded, "Ok..." She then turned her attention towards Kyoya, "I better not find any of these photos on the Host Club website!" Kyoya nodded, "Of course... besides, I have no intentions of showing the world that you're a female..." Haruhi sighed, "I really don't care if they know..."

At this point in time, Kaoru walked into the room, "Ah.. Haruhi... you're still in that outfit?" Haruhi sighed, "Unfortunately..." Kaoru laughed, "It's cute on you, but I think that you should wear something more comfortable... every time I look at you, I think of Akihabara maid girls..." Haruhi frowned, "I don't like the thought of looking like one of those girls..." Kaoru laughed again.

"Say Kaoru... where's Hikaru?" Haruhi inquired as she began to walk towards her luggage. Kaoru immediately spoke up, "He's taking a shower in our room... I wouldn't advise you to go in there." Haruhi blinked a few times, "You know... that's too much information..." Kaoru laughed, "You asked." Haruhi then went to the room Hunny gave her and changed into something more comfortable; however, since Ranka packed her clothes, everything was extremely girly.

~...~

By the time that Haruhi changed, Hikaru had joined the rest of the group in the living room. When Haruhi walked in, all of the guys admired her cute pink dress. Haruhi sighed, but decided to keep quiet.

Hunny then chimed up, "Since we're all here! There's something that I want to do no matter what!"

Everyone looked at Hunny, wondering what he had in mind. Hunny beamed with joy, "First, we eat cake... then Kimodameshi!" (Kimodameshi is basically a test of courage)

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows, then smirked, "Sounds like fun!"

Haruhi shrugged. Kyoya glanced at Hunny, he didn't say anything; however, he was quite interested in why Hunny would be interested in a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. I'm honestly not very happy with this chapter... mainly because I'm not comfortable with the character traits on some of the characters. Sorry if it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Five.**

~...~

It got extremely dark outside and Hunny was excited about what was to come. Since his family owned the entire island, he knew everything about it. He couldn't help but grin to himself about how he had planned everything. He figured that going in groups of two would be extremely helpful to see how the club members will cope alone with another member. The main purpose though, was for Hunny to get Kaoru alone with Haruhi. Yet, when he proposed the idea to Mori, Mori informed him that pairing up people based off of what he wants isn't fair.

Hunny smiled as the wind blew in his face. The air smelt of the ocean and waves were heard. He then held out his hand, which had six straws in it. On the bottom of the straws, which were hidden by his hand, were colors. There were a total of three different colors. Depending on the color, depended who was paired up with who. Hunny took a deep breath, "Alright, on the count of three, I want everyone to grab and pull out a straw!

"One... Two... Thee!"

With the call of three, everyone pulled a straw. Kaoru and Mori had blue, Haruhi and Kyoya has yellow, and Hikaru and Hunny ended up with green. Hunny sighed a little bit, seeing that his plan didn't work, but he continued to smile and speak, "Across this island are clues. Find the clues, then locate the box at the end. Once you find the box, your task is finished!"

Hunny looked at the groups then chimed up, "Haru-chan... Kyo-chan... you two can go first. Then Kao-chan and Takashi... Lastly Hika-chan and I will go."

~...~

With that said, Haruhi and Kyoya began to walk into the dark woods. Neither were bothered with the kimodameshi, yet they both would rather not be participating. After a few minutes of walking down a pathway, Haruhi pointed at a large yellow arrow, "Do you think this is the clue?" Kyoya observed the arrow and sighed, "It's got to be the clue... Hunny-sempai is making this extremely easy." Haruhi smiled, "But I'm glad that the clues are large... this way, we can finish this test quickly." Kyoya nodded, "True. I would rather be sitting inside the mansion than out here dealing with the nasty mosquitoes." He slapped a few mosquitoes that landed on his arm. Haruhi nodded, not thrilled with the mosquitoes flying around.

~...~

Kaoru and Mori were the next ones to head into the woods. Once they got a few minutes inside the woods, Kaoru sighed, "I don't get why Hunny-sempai is doing this." Mori turned to listen closer to Kaoru. Kaoru continued, "Scary things like this... I never thought that Hunny-sempai would be interested..." Mori placed a hand on top of Kaoru's head and gave a comforting smile, "Mitsukuni has his reasons." Kaoru thought for a moment, then nodded his head, "I guess so..."

~...~

Hikaru and Hunny then began to head into the woods. A few minutes into the dark woods and Hunny was already clinging to Hikaru. Hikaru was a bit irritated, "Sempai... there's nothing here to be afraid of." Hunny shook his head, "It's dark and windy out here! I'm scared Hika-chan!" Hikaru frowned, "If you're so scared of this, then why the hell are we out here doing this?" Hunny began to pout, "Because Hika-chan... I wanted to have a fun event with everyone." Hikaru clenched his fists, "But you're NOT having fun... and neither am I..." Hunny looked up at Hikaru and cocked his head to the side, "Why aren't you having fun?" Before Hikaru even thought, he began speaking, "One, you're clinging all over me! Two, I have no clue where my brother is! Three, Kyoya and Haruhi were paired up for this task! That bastard is probably going to leave her behind somewhere!" Hunny smiled to himself, "Are you jealous of Kyo-chan?" Hikaru began to walk quickly through the path, completely missing the giant yellow arrow, "Jealous? Why the hell would I be jealous of him? I just think that both him and Hikaru are both too uninterested in this kind of event that they both would just leave each other!" Hunny followed Hikaru while listening to his rant, "That... sounds like jealousy to me, Hika-chan." Hikaru suddenly stopped and turned to look at Hunny, "Sempai. I do believe that you're misunderstanding what I'm talking about." Hunny shook his head, "I'm not. Kyo-chan and Haru-chan might not be into an event like this, but I don't think that they would abandon each other during it." Hikaru frowned, "Believe what you want." With that said, he continued to walk fast forward.

~...~

Haruhi stared at a long, wooden bridge that was ahead of her. She then turned towards Kyoya, "Are you sure we should cross it?" Kyoya looked at a small piece of paper that he picked up from a previous yellow arrow and smirked, "According to the small map that came with the yellow arrow, this looks like the end of the mission." Haruhi gulped as she noticed how high up the bridge was. Underneath the bridge was a large drop and a river filled with rocks. She shook her head, "Certainly there's another way around this, right?" Kyoya took a few steps towards Haruhi and held the map infront of her face, "As you can see, the only way across is to go over the bridge." Haruhi shook her head again, "B-but... the map is drawn out of crayons... it's not even accurate..." Kyoya shrugged, "Seems pretty accurate to me. We passed the large bunny statue earlier..." He pointed on the map where a bunny was. He continued to speak, "And the tree that has fruit..." Haruhi gulped, "Ok... we'll cross the bridge but... I need you to go first..." Kyoya found it amusing that Haruhi wasn't comfortable with the bridge infront of her, "I do believe that the saying is _ladies_ first." Haruhi frowned, "But, I do insist that you go first." Kyoya then looked towards the sky, "Say Haruhi... it looks like it might storm..." Haruhi's eyes widened, "S-S-Storm?" Kyoya nodded as he pointed to the sky, "Those look like storm clouds to me... well, we can just stay here and argue about who goes over the bridge and just be in the storm, or you can cross the bridge first and make it safely indoors... it's your decision."

~...~

Karou picked up a map that was drawn and opened it, "Uhh... I can't read this at all..." Mori grabbed the paper from Kaoru, "It's a map... seems that we need to pass a waterfall, then a large tree, after that, there will be a rabbit, and the destination is across a bridge." Kaoru blinked a few times and took the map from Mori, "...I don't see it..." Mori shrugged, "Mitsukuni isn't the best when it comes to drawing..."

The two then began to continue walking. Once they came across a waterfall, they both took their time to admire it. Kaoru took in the sounds of the water and then spoke up, "Say Mori-sempai... can you just listen to me for a bit?" Mori nodded. Kaoru continued, "I'm worried... I think that I've done something horrible." Mori placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru was staring at the water, "That day that I allowed Haruhi to go on a date with Hikaru... that day... I opened up the pandora's box... At that time, I didn't realize what would happen. I... I didn't think that Hikaru would fall for Haruhi... I should've known... since... Hikaru and I have always liked the same things..." Mori nodded, "Even if you didn't open the pandora's box, these sort of feelings would've developed. You may have sped up the process, but there's nothing for you to feel guilty about." Kaoru sighed, "I guess you're right but... Is it selfish of me to want to be the man for Haruhi?" Mori shook his head, "Haruhi hasn't made a decision on who she wants to be with. There is nothing wrong with being in love with her." Kaoru's face turned a deep crimson when Mori mentioned the word _love_. He then let out a small breath, "I want to be with Haruhi but... I can't bring myself to hurt Hikaru." Mori patted Kaoru's head, "If Hikaru knew of his feelings and of yours... I think that he would feel the same way."

~...~

Hunny climbed onto Hikaru's back, "Hika-chan! I have no clue where we are!" Hikaru snapped, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE? THIS IS YOUR ISLAND, ISN'T IT?" Hunny cried as he nodded, "It is, but you were too fast and passed the clues... it's dark and scary out here Hika-chan!" Hikaru couldn't take it, "If you didn't plan this stupid event, then this never would've happened! Why would you be so into such a dumb idea like this anyway?" Hunny decided that it would be smart not to say anything. Hikaru then continued to walk forward, this time, moving plants that was in his pathway out of his pathway. By some miracle, they ended up right infront of the bridge that they needed to cross. Hunny jumped off of Hikaru's back and ran to Haruhi, who was trying to convince Kyoya to get across the bridge first, "Haru-chan! Hika-chan is mean!" Hikaru stood still as he watched Haruhi holding onto Hunny. Something inside of him bothered him. He didn't want to watch, yet he couldn't bring himself not to watch.

Kyoya shrugged and walked over to Hikaru, "The end of this thing is over the bridge. Shall we head over?" Hikaru didn't know why, but he shook his head in disagreement. Kyoya smirked, "Suit yourself."

Thunder began to rumble in the distance, which caused both Haruhi and Hunny to freak out. Hunny screamed, "Quickly! We have to cross the bridge!" Haruhi panicked. She didn't want to cross the bridge, but she also didn't want to be in the storm. Hunny jumped down from Haruhi's arms, "Let's all hurry up."

At that point in time, Mori and Kaoru arrived. Kaoru pointed, "There's the bridge! Let's get inside before it downpours!" Mori nodded. They both ran past the other two groups, over the bridge. Haruhi blinked a few times, surprised that they didn't have any problems going over the bridge. Hunny smiled, "They're so cool! Not having a problem with a scary looking bridge!"

Another rumble of thunder was heard in the distance and Haruhi began to freeze up with horror. Kyoya then grabbed her hand, "Let's get inside Haruhi." He pulled her hand forcefully and lead her across the bridge. Once they were across, they ran into the mansion. Haruhi was thrilled to be back inside. Kyoya smirked, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Haruhi frowned, "That bridge looked like it was going to break!"

~...~

Hunny looked up at Hikaru and smiled, "Come on, Hika-chan... let's go join everyone else." Hikaru shook his head, "I'm not interested!"

"Hika-chan... what's wrong?" At this point in time, rain began to drip from the sky.

Hikaru looked blankly at the bridge, "It's nothing."

Hunny shook his head, "You don't have to lie Hika-chan... no one will judge you for how you feel."

Hikaru had a confused look on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about Sempai."

Hunny grabbed Hikaru's hand and began to walk towards the bridge, "You might not know what I'm talking about now... but in the near future, you'll understand completely."

Hikaru ran his empty hand through his hair.

Hunny then smiled, "Let's get back inside." With that said, they crossed the bridge and headed inside the mansion. The storm passed them within fifteen minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Tamaki's in this chapter, since people were curious about him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Six.**

~...~

Hikaru was sitting on the edge of the bed that night, while Kaoru was in a deep sleep. As many times as he tried, he just couldn't fall asleep. He stared aimlessly at the wall, remembering the events that occured earlier. He ran his hands through his hair, then looked up at the wall again. This time noticing a clock. "00:35 (12:35 AM)..." He sighed, "I wonder what time it is over there..."

_Meanwhile in France..._

Eclaire was sitting down with Tamaki, drinking some tea. She glanced up at the clock and smiled. It was 16:35 (4:35 PM). Eclaire smiled towards Tamaki, "Your mother will be joining us for dinner tonight." Tamaki looked into his tea, he wasn't happy, yet he wasn't really unhappy either. He felt empty. Hearing Eclaire's words snapped him out of his for-once, empty thoughts, "Ah, I'm looking forward to it." Eclaire placed her tea on a saucer and placed her hands on her lap, "Tamaki... I'm really glad that you came back to France with me." Tamaki didn't say a word. There was a small awkward pause, then she spoke again, "I'm not expecting you to fall madly in love with me immediately; however, since we are engaged, I do expect you to make the effort to do so." Tamaki placed his tea down. Something tugged at his heart in that instant. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was almost like an upset stomach, except that it was targetting his heart instead. He nodded towards Eclaire, "In these next few months, I shall do my best to get to know you better."

Eclaire smiled at Tamaki, "Thank you... you have no idea how much this means to me." Tamaki forced a smile on his face. His thoughts going back to what he left in Japan. As much as he wanted to be in Japan, he convinced himself that this life is where he's suppose to be.

A few hours later, it was dinnertime. Tamaki wore a silk suit and was on his way to the dining room. Eclaire ran into him on the way, "Ah, shall we enter together?" Tamaki slightly bowed towards Eclaire as he linked her arm with his. They both then entered the dining room. He opened a chair up for Eclaire, then sat down next to her. The moment that he took his seat, his eyes immediately opened wide, "M...Mother..."

Across from Tamaki was none other than his mother, Anne-Sophie Grantaine. She was a bit paler than what Tamaki remembered, yet he figured that her health was still rather poor. While eating, Tamaki found it to be quite uncomfortable to be at the table. His mother smiled the entire time, eyeing both him and Eclaire. Each time her eyes landed on him, he smiled. He wanted to talk to her, but he wanted to talk to her alone.

At the end of the meal, Eclaire stood up and smiled towards the both of them, "I will leave you two alone for awhile to catch up." With that said, she exited the room.

Anne-Sophie then began to speak, "Tamaki-dear... why exactly are you here? I was told that we were never to reunite again..." Tamaki took a deep breath, "Mother, I have permission to see you from now on. I'm engaged to Eclaire." Anne-Sophie smiled, "That's wonderful news dear! I used to tell Eclaire stories about you. She would never get old of them... one day she told me that she would marry you." A genuine smile with kind eyes hit Tamaki. He noticed how happy his mother was to hear the news. And with her condition, he was glad to see her this way, "Why was she so intent on marrying me?" Anne-Sophie paused for a moment, "She never got bored hearing about you. I never got bored talking about you. She couldn't stop asking me questions about you." She let out a couple of coughs, causing Tamaki to run to her side, "Mother! Are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm used to it... so... tell me about Japan."

Tamaki's eyes lit up with the question and he immediately began to talk about his adventures in Japan. He spoke about the cultural differences between Japan and France, then he spoke of school, and lastly the Host Club. Upon listening, his Mother interrupted him, "Tamaki... if you were so happy over there... then why did you come back to France?"

~...~

Tamaki thought about it. Then, he remembered the last events that happened in Japan. Haruhi was chasing after him. She seemed desperate. She wasn't the only one though, he knew that it was a group effort by the entire club. He tried his best to ignore them coming after him. Afterall, his mind had been set on being reunited with his mother. Eclaire wasn't his favorite person in the world. She was manipulative, spoiled, and selfish, yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He didn't have a liking towards her, yet he didn't have a disliking either. All-in-all, he was just indifferent towards her. The thought of marriage never really crossed his mind. Even though his grandmother brought up the engagement, he couldn't picture it. Sure, marriage was something that he wanted in the future, but it wasn't something that he needed right away.

As he was in the car with Eclaire, he noticed that she had an air of confidence, yet an air of fear. When Haruhi was getting closer, he noticed Eclaire tense up some. She gripped his hand, then she let it go. She took a deep breath. In that moment, Tamaki noticed something about Eclaire. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but he knew one thing: she needed him for a reason. That reasoning of hers he couldn't explain. He was curious. He always found himself as a caring man, someone who wanted to help out anyone in need. When Haruhi began to fall, he immediately stood up, about to leap out of the car, but Eclaire grabbed onto him. She looked at him with hurt eyes, "It's dangerous." Tamaki smiled towards her. In that moment, Eclaire felt that she had lost. She let go of Tamaki, "If you get injured... I'll kill myself." Tamaki's eyes widened with worry, "You wouldn't..." Eclaire took out her purse and grabbed some lipstick. She took off the top of the lipstick to reveal a knife. Tamaki immediately sat back down and grabbed the knife from her, "What are you doing with this?" Eclaire sighed, "It's ok Tamaki... you can leave me..." Tamaki shook his head and raised his voice a little more, "I'm NOT going to leave you like this! There would be no one in this world that would be happy to hear about a suicide." Eclaire's eyes began to water, "You're lying... no one truly cares about me... if I died, there would be no one to grieve over me." Tamaki shook his head, "That's a lie. I might not have known you for long, but... I would sincerely miss you." Eclaire blinked her eyes a few times, surprised with his words, "You're not just saying that... are you?" Tamaki shook his head, "I would never lie to a lady." A small smile crept up on Eclaire's lips, "So, you're coming to France with me?" Tamaki nodded his head in agreement, "I promise. So please, don't even consider killing yourself again."

~...~

Tamaki smiled towards his mother, "I made a promise with someone to come here. It would be a lie to say that I don't miss Japan; however, I intend to become as comfortable here as I was in Japan." Tamaki's mother smiled, "I'm very proud of you, Tamaki. You have really grown into a proper gentleman."

~...~

_Back in Japan..._

Hikaru still couldn't fall asleep. The sun was beginning to rise outside. At this point in time, he just plain gave up. He slowly got up from the bed, so to not wake Kaoru and he silently left the room. He walked into a large living room. Once inside, he sat down on the couch, only to notice Kyoya sitting in there as well.

He didn't know what to say. He felt as if he should say something, but just seeing Kyoya there angered him a bit. His thoughts immediately went back to seeing Kyoya grab Haruhi's hand and lead her over the bridge. The thought in itself pissed him off. A frown appeared on his face. Kyoya glanced over at Hikaru and smirked, "What brings you out here so early?" Hikaru sighed, "I couldn't sleep."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why's that?" Hikaru twitched, "Couldn't get comfortable." Kyoya let out a small breath, "That's strange. I found Hunny-sempai's beds to be top of the line in comfort." Hikaru shrugged, "Guess they're just not made for me..." Kyoya smirked, "Or perhaps you have something you can't get off your mind." Hikaru immediately stood up, "Shut up! I told you already that I couldn't get comfortable!" Kyoya chuckled inwardly to himself, "Alright, alright, whatever you say." Hikaru clenched his fists, "I hate when you talk like that." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you speak as if you know everything."

Kyoya shrugged, "Perhaps I do know everything."

Hikaru shook his head, "You can't possibly know everything."

Kyoya shrugged, "Whether I do or don't... I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this."

Hikaru took a few steps closer to Kyoya and glared, "I'm NOT worked up over this. You're the dumbass who started a conversation!"

Kyoya smirked as he began to write something down in his notebook, "No one ever said that you had to continue the conversation."

Hikaru was beyond irritated and immediately left the room. He walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water. He took a few deep breaths, "What is wrong with me?"

~...~

Kyoya took out his cellphone and sighed. He glanced at the text from his father for the hundreth time. It was a text that he never mentioned to anyone. Yet, it was a text that really made him think.

_Kyoya, I was very impressed with the Host Club the other day. I have also looked into the background of the young woman in the club, Fujioka Haruhi. I do believe that even though she wasn't brought up in the best environment, she will become a grand asset to our company. I have all intentions of speaking with her guardian about it. I want you to marry her. If I don't get an engagement set in stone with her guardian; then I fully expect you to do everything in your power to win her heart. If you don't marry Haruhi, I will give the company over to one of your brothers._

Kyoya didn't realize that at that time, Hunny had snuck up behind him and read the text. It wasn't until Hunny spoke, "What's that Kyo-chan?" that he realized him there. Kyoya exitted out of the text and turned towards Hunny, "It's a text from my father... and quite honestly, I'm not thrilled that you have seen it." Hunny shrugged, "Next time, you shouldn't have things out in the open." Kyoya smirked, "I suppose..." Hunny sat down next to Kyoya and smiled, "So Kyo-chan... what are you going to do?"

Kyoya let out a small chuckle, "I wonder..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Seven.**

~...~

Kaoru turned in his sleep, kicking the covers completely off of him. A few minutes later, he sat up in his bed and blinked a few times. He looked around the room, then yawned, "Say Hikaru..." He blinked a few more times, then stood up, "Eh? Hikaru?" He immediately checked around the entire room, including looking under the bed. "Not here..." Kaoru was frantic, afraid that something had happened to his brother. Without thinking of anything else, he ran out of the room and started running around the mansion, yelling out Hikaru's name.

One of the rooms that he ran into had an asleep Mori. Kaoru ran in there and pulled off Mori's covers, only to see Mori wearing nothing but sweatpants. With the sudden breeze of the sheets being pulled off, Mori shivered a bit, then woke up. When he opened his eyes, Kaoru was staring down at him. Mori cocked his head to the side, "What's wrong?" Kaoru immediately spoke, "Hikaru's missing!" Mori's eyes widened and he sat up, "You don't think that something happened to him, do you?" Kaoru had a worried look on his face, "I don't want to think that, but Hikaru never leaves the room until I'm awake." Mori nodded and immediately got out of his bed, "Let's search for him." With that said, they both ran through room after room, trying to locate Hikaru. Mori covered one-half of the mansion, while Kaoru had the other.

Kaoru eventually ran into the last room on his side of the mansion. Once he opened the door, he noticed a lump under covers, without thinking, he immediately jumped onto the lump and hugged it, "HIKARU! YOU ARE OK!"

~...~

Mori reached the large living room and noticed Hunny and Kyoya sitting in there. Hunny turned towards him, "Takashi! You're all sweaty... is everything ok?" Mori shook his head, "I'm afraid not... Hikaru has gone missing." Hunny's eyes widened and he immediately stood up, "This is horrible! We must locate him!" Kyoya sighed, "Are you sure that he's missing?" Mori nodded, "I was woken up by a distraught Kaoru this morning... we've been searching for Hikaru ever since." Hunny's eyes began to water some, "Poor Kao-chan! He must be so worried! And poor Hika-chan! I hope that he isn't lost with all those dangerous animals outside!" Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Dangerous animals?" Hunny nodded, "Our island is home to many wild animals... coyotes are very common in packs! And, we have bears! Lots of bears! Poor Hika-chan!" Mori picked up Hunny, "Calm down, we can go search for him. Do you have any idea where he went?" Hunny thought for a moment, "I bet that the mean bear came into the mansion, picked up Hika-chan and ran away! Poor Hika-chan!"

Kyoya sighed, "I really doubt that happened." Mori looked down at Kyoya, "Do you have a better lead?" Kyoya pushed his spectacles towards the bridge of his nose, "He probably went outside to get some cool air... he seemed rather upset earlier this morning." Hunny clenched his fist, "Exactly! Hika-chan's outside with all those dangerous creatures!" Kyoya just shook his head. He wasn't sure why Hunny suddenly was freaking out about animals, considering that the night before, they all were doing kimodameshi outdoors. Hunny pointed towards the door, "Let's head out!" Mori nodded and opened the door to leave outside.

~...~

The giant cover ball moved and a loud voice came from it, "GET OFF!" Kaoru immediately backed off of the cover ball. He immediately recognized the voice as Haruhi's. At that moment, Haruhi sat up and stared at Kaoru, "What's wrong Kaoru?" Kaoru noticed irritation in her voice, "Haruhi... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother your sleep!" Haruhi let out a small breath, "It's alright... it's not like you to freak out... what's going on?" Kaoru nodded, "Hikaru's missing... I have no clue where he is."

"Ah, this must be the first time that you two have been separated then... well, shall we look for him together?"

Kaoru smiled and without thinking walked over to Haruhi and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Haruhi."

~...~

It was at that moment, that the sound of glass shattered on the ground. Both Haruhi and Kaoru turned towards the opened door, only to see Hikaru standing there with a shocked expression.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and smiled, "Ah, there he is."

Kaoru was frozen. Completely frozen. The fact that Hikaru had such a look on his face bothered him. He then took in what was going on. Hikaru obviously was drinking a cup of tea on his way back to the room. He noticed the opened door and went to look. The next thing that he realized, his brother was hugging Haruhi.

At that realization, Kaoru immediately let go of Haruhi and took a step towards Hikaru. Hikaru clenched both fists and water began to appear in his eyes. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, but all he wanted to do is run away. And so, Hikaru turned away from his brother and ran to the other side of the mansion and out the door, passing Kyoya on the way.

Kaoru turned towards Haruhi, gave a small bow, and ran after his brother. Also, passing Kyoya on his way outside.

~...~

Kyoya took in the small few seconds of sight of the twins rushing through. He could immediately tell that something had happened. Judging by the first twin that ran through, he determined that it was Hikaru and something dealing with Haruhi hurt him. Next, he noticed Kaoru rushing after him, only in boxers and yelling his brother's name. Kyoya then immediately made the connection. A misunderstanding with Haruhi and Karou had happened and Hikaru had jumped to conclusions. Which, in deduction, he immediately concluded that the only people in the mansion were just him and Haruhi. Knowing how Haruhi is, he figured that Haruhi would be completely confused as to what pissed off Hikaru from the start.

His thought then went back to the text from his father. Kyoya's goal in life had always been to take over his father's company... so, the fact that him and Haruhi being alone in the mansion together could possibly be a blessing to help him achieve that goal; however, deep down, he was wondering if he really wanted to start pursuing her already.

~...~

Outside, Hikaru ran into the woods and without realizing it, ran right into the totem pole of Mori and Hunny. The two boys stood still, observing Hikaru, who now was holding onto his head, "Ah, sorry..." Hikaru looked up to see who he had ran into. Hunny jumped down from Mori's shoulders and smiled, "I'm so glad that we found you Hika-chan!" He then hugged Hikaru, "I was so worried that a bear ate you!" Hikaru cocked his head to the side, then his left eye twitched, "Why the heck would a bear eat me?" Hunny thought for a moment and shrugged, "Dunno, but I was worried! Kao-chan will be so happy to see that we found you though!" Hikaru frowned and turned to face a tree, "I have no intentions of seeing that traitor!"

Hunny looked up at Mori. Hunny nodded towards Mori and turned around, "I better go back to the mansion... I'll see you two later." Hunny knew that Hikaru was more comfortable speaking with Mori rather than him. And, he could tell that something huge happened. He knew that whatever it is would, or has already hurt Kaoru. So, he figured that it would be the best to find Kaoru and find out what exactly is going on.

Mori looked at Hikaru and nodded, "Let's sit on the rocks near the river." Hikaru let out a deep breath, "Ok..." For some reason, whenever Hikaru felt down, being near Mori helped him. He always respected Mori and knew that just having him around will help him out. They both walked over to the nearby river and took a seat on the large rocks. Hikaru immediately took in the sound of the river flowing. It was peaceful and just that in itself began to help him calm down some himself.

There were several minutes of silence, then Hikaru finally spoke up, "What should I do?"

Mori was staring at the river and responded, "I think that you know the answer deep inside. I may not know what's going on, but some good meditation will help you solve your predicament."

Hikaru nodded, "Thanks Sempai."

~...~

Haruhi finished picking up the remainder of the glass mug that shattered on the floor. Once she had it all picked up, she walked into the kitchen and placed it all in the trash. She then walked into the living and sat down on the same couch as Kyoya. Kyoya glanced over at Haruhi, "Is everything alright?" Haruhi let out a small breath, "I'm worried." Kyoya nodded, "The twins, right?" Haruhi nodded, "How did you know?" He let out a small breath, "I saw them both run out of the mansion."

Haruhi then stood up, ready to head out after them, when Kyoya stood up and grabbed her arm, "It's best that you don't follow them." Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya, "Why do you say that?" Kyoya let go of her arm, "It's their problem. Let them solve it on their own." Haruhi slumped down a bit, "But... I've never seen Hikaru look like that before... I... I don't think that this will just be solved that easily..." Kyoya shrugged, "I highly doubt that. They might not be used to whatever the situation is; however, I do believe that they both aren't able to stay mad at each other for too long." Haruhi let out an exaggerated breath, "I hope that you're right..." "Just believe in them. Give it a few days to blow over."

~...~

Kaoru was still running, when suddenly Hunny came to view. Kaoru stopped running, "Have... you... seen... Hikaru...?" Hunny nodded, "I have... but Kao-chan... I think that it's a better idea for you to not go after him right now." Kaoru had a mixed expression on his face. Hunny continued, "He's really upset right now... and I think that anything you say right now won't get through to him. Let him cool off... in the meantime, let's eat some cake and you can tell me what's going on." Kaoru nodded as he followed Hunny to a small outdoor table that already had a cake prepared as well as tea. Hunny gestered for Kaoru to take a seat, which he did. Hunny then served him a slice of cake, as well as himself.

After a large bite into the cake, Hunny spoke up, "So Kao-chan... what's going on?" Kaoru took a sip of tea, then exhaled, "Hikaru saw me and Haruhi hugging. I was just so happy that she agreed to help search for him with me..." Hunny nodded, "I can see why Hika-chan got the wrong impression." Kaoru cocked his head to the side, wondering why. Hunny then smiled, "You're only in your boxers, Kao-chan." With that said, Kaoru's face turned red with embarrassment.

Hunny then giggled, "Don't worry Kao-chan... I can get you a robe..." He stood up and walked to a small outdoor closet and grabbed a robe and brought it over to him. Kaoru thanked Hunny and immediately covered himself. Kaoru then held his head low, "So... Hikaru thinks that I did some unforgiving acts with Haruhi..."

Hunny shook his head, "I wouldn't just assume that, Kao-chan..." Kaoru nodded, "I guess... but... Hikaru probably hates me right now." Hunny raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?" Kaoru let out a deep breath, "Because he's in love with Haruhi." Hunny took another bite of cake, "Are you sure that he's aware of that?" Kaoru took another sip of tea, then thought for a moment, "With that reaction... I would assume that he has... but then again... Hikaru's an idiot." Hunny let out a small chuckle, "And you love Haru-chan, right?" Kaoru finished his slice of cake, he was red in the face, "We already had this discussion..." Hunny smiled, "And you do remember what I told you, right Kao-chan?" Kaoru nodded and sighed at the same time, "I do."

Hunny took a sip of tea, "You should think of your own feelings first Kao-chan. I understand that you want Hika-chan to have a good love, but you deserve that too."

Kaoru nodded, "I know..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Sorry for the delay - between work and the Disney party that I attended, I've been busy.

Also, in the off-chance that I'm not able to post a new chapter before Saturday (I hope that I will at least get one more out before then)... I won't be able to update until August! The reason being that I will be on vacation in Japan. The chances of me being able to update while on that trip are slim to none; however, if I find a way to update... I will!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._

~...~

**Chapter Eight.**

~...~

A week passed since Hikaru walked in on Kaoru and Haruhi hugging. The entire atmosphere was extremely awkward that week, considering that Hikaru was hardly ever seen and Kaoru continuously slept in late.

It became the final day of Hunny's big vacation and the new semester was going to start soon. Hunny sighed as he stared out the window. It was raining, "I wish that we all could do something fun..." Mori patted Hunny's head. Hunny sighed again and looked up at Mori, "Takashi... how's Hikaru doing?" Mori let out a small smile, "Everything's going to be alright... he's been meditating a lot lately." Hunny nodded, "I just hope that all this meditating helps him make a good decision."

Haruhi walked into the living room and sat down, "Morning Sempai." Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya all greeted Haruhi. She then sat down next to Hunny, "Observing the rain?" Hunny sighed again, "I'm not too thrilled Haru-chan... I wanted to have a huuuuuuuuge cookout on the beach with everyone today... but... this rain..." Haruhi nodded, "It's a shame. A cookout sounds like a great plan."

~...~

Kaoru was staring at the blank wall in his room. He was half-covered with sheets and ran both hands through his hair. He was miserable, since Hikaru hasn't even shown his face around. The only person who was even in contact with Hikaru was Mori. He thought a bit longer, then figured that it would only be the polite thing to show his face, so he got dressed and headed into the living room, "Morning."

Hunny perked up and rushed over to Kaoru, "Kao-chan! Kao-chan! I'm soooo happy that you've finally come out of your room!" Kaoru smiled, then sat down. He observed his surroundings, "So... where's Hikaru?" Mori was staring out the window, watching the rain fall, "He's outside meditating." Kaoru let out a deep sigh, "Oh..." He immediately figured that this meant that Hikaru wasn't just angry at him, but furious. Haruhi sat down next to Kaoru and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Want something to drink?" Kaoru blushed slightly and shook his head, "No thanks... but Haruhi... can I ask you for a favor?" Haruhi nodded her head, "Sure." Kaoru started, "Will you-"

Kyoya suddenly cut him off, "Haruhi, starting tomorrow we need to begin planning for the club. Since you are the vice president, you have many duties. It's only natural that we begin planning before we're back in school." Kaoru gave a quick glare towards Kyoya, which Hunny caught, then quickly acted like normal. Haruhi nodded towards Kyoya, "Uh, sure... where and what time?" Kyoya pushed his glasses and smirked towards Kaoru, then looked at Haruhi, "I'll give you a call later to let you know the specifics." Haruhi nodded, then placed her attention back on Kaoru, "So Kaoru, what's the favor that you wanted to ask me?"

Kaoru forced a smile towards Haruhi, "Ah... that's right... I wanted to ask to borrow your notebook... I remembered that I needed to write down something..." Haruhi cocked her head to the side, then smiled, "Of course." Hunny exchanged glances with Mori, both of them noticing that something is definitely bothering Kaoru.

~...~

Hikaru was soaked, but he still hadn't moved from the giant rock. His meditating really wasn't going as well as Mori thought; however, he did come to a conclusion. Somewhat satisfied with his result, he stood up from the rock and began to walk back to the mansion. Once he entered, all eyes were upon him. Hikaru shrugged, "Mornin'." Hunny smiled, "Morning Hika-chan!" He eyed the twin up and down, "Maybe you should take a nice, warm shower." Hikaru noticed how nasty he looked and nodded, "Yeah... I think that I will..." He began to walk out of the room, exchanging glances between Haruhi and Kaoru.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru walked away. He could tell that Hikaru had come to terms about something; however, he was unaware what exactly was going on in his head. Hunny noticed an awkward silence in the room and rushed over into the kitchen. He immediately grabbed a cake and reappeared, "Let's eat cake everyone!" With that said, Hunny served cake.

~...~

When Hikaru came out of the shower, Hunny smiled, "Hika-chan! Is there anything that you're interested in doing?" Hikaru thought for a moment. He realized that Hunny wanted him to come up with something for everyone to do together. He wasn't used to being able to choose. He thought for a moment, then a smirk played upon his lips, "Let's play a game."

Kaoru immediately recognized the smirk playing upon Hikaru's face. It was mischievious... a face that he used when he wanted to get something from someone. Kaoru was bothered by the fact that for once, he had no clue what to expect from Hikaru.

Hikaru smiled widely, "What game?" Hikaru smirked, "Dress-up." Kaoru was extremely surprised by the sudden game choice. He had no clue why Hikaru would want to play that game... What bothered hiim even more was the fact that he knew that there was a reason behind him choosing that game. Hunny nodded, "Sounds fun! What are the rules?"

Hikaru smiled, "Well, we get into groups of two. Then, there will be a theme. Each team then has 30 minutes to figure out an outfit that fits that theme the best. The winner will be chosen based off of a vote." Haruhi blinked a few times, "That's it?" She found it strange that the game seemed too simple. Hikaru nodded, "That's it."

Kyoya frowned, "I have no intentions of participating in this." Hikaru rolled his eyes, "No surprise there... however, without you playing, we have an uneven number of players." Kyoya shrugged, "That doesn't bother me." Hunny frowned, "But I really want everyone to play this game Kyo-chan... it's the last time that we'll all be able to hang out before Takashi and I go to college..." Kyoya sighed, "Fine... but I'm NOT going to be the one who gets dressed up." Hikaru shrugged, "Fine with me."

Haruhi then spoke up, "So... who's paired with who?" Hikaru immediately grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled him towards him, "I want to be paired with Kaoru." Kaoru looked up into his brother's eyes, bothered by the fact that he didn't know the intentions behind his reasonings. Hunny smiled and walked over to Kyoya, "I wanna play with Kyo-chan for this!" Kyoya sighed, "Looks like you'll be the one dressed up then..." Haruhi smiled as she looked at Mori, "I guess that we'll be a team, Sempai." Mori nodded.

Hunny then smiled, "So, what's the theme?" Hikaru's lips formed into a smirk, "Bunny girl." Hunny jumped up and down with excitement, tossing and catching his Usa-chan, "Yay!" Hikaru smiled, "Alright, START!"

With the starting of the game, each team began to go from room to room to find outfits to dress up one of the members. Hikaru and Kaoru both stood still in the living room. Kaoru looked up at his brother, "Listen Hikaru..." Hikaru shook his head, "It's alright Kaoru. I misunderstood, right?" A small tear formed in Kaoru's left eye and he immediately hugged his brother, "So, you're not mad at me?" Hikaru laughed, "I'll be satisfied after I see you dressed up as a bunny girl!" Kaoru frowned, "Why do I have to be the bunny girl?" Hikaru began to search for items in the room, "Because... you didn't tell me anything." Kaoru shook his head, "What do you mean?"

Hikaru sighed, "I wouldn't have gotten upset if you actually told me that you were going to run around in your boxers, then hug Haruhi." Kaoru was confused, "Hikaru... you're not making any sense." Hikaru began to laugh, "I'm making perfect sense. You know why Kaoru... it doesn't bother me at all that you and Haruhi were hugging like that." Kaoru blinked a few times, "It... doesn't?" Hikaru nodded, "Why should it? Haruhi's a good friend of mine, and you mean a lot to me too... remember what we said awhile back... that we should adopt Haruhi." Kaoru froze, "Are you serious... Hikaru?" Hikaru nodded, "Of course. Haruhi is our toy, right? We can't let anyone else have her." Kaoru ran a hand through his hair, "Hikaru... I'm going to ask you again... are you serious? Do you honestly want to share Haruhi? Do you seriously think of her as our toy?"

The thoughts in Hikaru's head were completely different from his words, "As long as it's with you... I don't mind."

Kaoru noticed Hikaru's face. He realized that this whole game was a way to try to settle things between the two of them. Yet, he knew his brother really well... he knew that the words coming out of Hikaru's mouth were a lie. Yet, for the rest of this vacation... Kaoru figured that it would be best to keep the peace, "Say Hikaru... I found a huge cotton ball." Hikaru smiled as he rushed over to look at the cotton ball that Kaoru found, "Perfect! Tail located!"

After thirty minutes, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny were all modeling as bunny girls. Kyoya obviously took several photos of the scene, while Hikaru walked over to Haruhi, "Say Haruhi... why didn't you dress up?" Haruhi glared towards Hikaru, "Do you really think that I would volunteer myself to dress as a bunny girl?" Hikaru laughed, "No, but it would make the most sense." Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I think that Mori-sempai looks cute with those ears I made out of bedsheets and hangers..." Hikaru shrugged, "Kinda scary if you ask me." Haruhi laughed, "Well, Kaoru doesn't look much better." Hikaru laughed, "True. Finding nothing but cotton balls and tooth picks doesn't really make a cute bunny... though... I did a great job finding balls for his boobies." Haruhi frowned, "Pervert." Kyoya smirked, "So... I guess my curtain bunny wins then." Haruhi and Hikaru both observed the three "bunny girls". They both then nodded, "Hunny-sempai wins."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. I'm happy that I've got ideas at the moment! Just a reminder... in the off-chance that I'm not able to post a new chapter before Saturday: I won't be able to update until August! The reason being that I will be on vacation in Japan. The chances of me being able to update while on that trip are slim to none; however, if I find a way to update... I will!

Also, Johnny & Associates is a large entertainment company in Japan, which trains and promotes groups of male idols, which are known as "Johnny's". Twins not really featured in this chapter, but they'll make their appearance in the next one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Nine.**

~...~

Even though Hunny and Mori were still going to Ouran for college, it was unheard of for the college students to hang with the high schoolers. After the small vacation, both Hunny and Mori moved into the dorm rooms designed for the college students. Instead of deciding to have their own apartments, they decided to share one.

Mori glanced at Hunny, "Everything ok, Mitsukuni?" Hunny was placing a few of his stuffed animals up on a shelf and shook his head, "I'm fine but... I'm concerned about Hika-chan and Kao-chan... Even though they've expanded their world... it's still too small. And... I fear that they might get into a large fight... a fight that they won't know how to deal with." Mori nodded, "I understand... they both love Haruhi... and the more that they get to know her, the harder it will be for them to hold back their true feelings." Hunny nodded, "Kao-chan... from the bottom of his heart loves Haru-chan... he knows that... yet... he's afraid of hurting Hika-chan..." Hunny let out a large sigh, then continued to speak, "Hika-chan still isn't aware of his true feelings towards Haru-chan... if Kao-chan allows Hika-chan to figure out his true feelings... I wonder what he will do." Mori looked directly at Hunny, "That's something that he will have to figure out on his own. We will always be there for him if he asks for help; however, we shouldn't worry too much."

Mori placed a photo of the Host Club from the previous year and placed it on his desk, a small smile crept up on his face, "No matter what happens, I will support each and every one of them." Hunny smiled and nodded, "Me too! Speaking of... have you heard from Tama-chan lately?" Mori shook his head, "I wish that at least one of us will hear about how he's doing... it's unlike him to just neglect his friends." Hunny nodded, "I'm really concerned for Tama-chan... I'm glad that he's reunited with his mother but... that girl... Eclaire... I don't trust her." Mori nodded, "Tamaki made a large decision... all we can do now is trust him." Hunny sighed, "You're right..."

~...~

_Meanwhile in France..._

Tamaki placed an European uniform on and admired himself in the mirror, "Alright! It's time to make some new friends today!" He exitted his room and walked over to his mother, "Mother! Good Morning!" His mother smiled towards him and hugged him, "Tamaki... that uniform looks amazing on you." Tamaki smiled brightly, taking in the praise that his mother gave him. Tamaki then turned to see Eclaire standing there. He smiled and held his arm out, for her to grab it, "Shall we head to school?" Eclaire nodded, smiling, "I would be honored."

As Tamaki escorted Eclaire to the car, she took a small breath, "You haven't been comfortable over here, have you?" Tamaki shook his head, "It's not that I'm not comfortable... I'm still adjusting to everything. It's been awhile since I've lived in Europe." Eclaire nodded, "I see... well, you can always rely on me if things get tough." Tamaki nodded his head, "Of course, thank you." As they sat in the car, Eclaire spoke up again, "Oh, and Tamaki..."

Tamaki glanced over at his fiance, "Yes?" Her lips spread into a small smirk, "France isn't ready for any strange host clubs. It's a very awkward occurance here... I do believe that you wouldn't be accepted here if you were to try to set up something of the sort." Tamaki let out a sigh. The reality from Eclaire's words hit him hard. He then remembered all of his friends from the Host Club. He missed them dearly. He then decided that he would eventually take some time out of his schedule to explore some popular sites in France to take photos of and share with the Host Club.

When they reached the school, Eclaire spoke up again, "Tamaki... remember that this isn't Japan... you're transferring in towards the end of the year." Tamaki nodded, "Of course."

~...~

_Back in Japan..._

Haruhi followed the small directions that were written down on a piece of paper for her. She eventually came across a huge mansion. Taking a gulp, she eventually pressed the door bell. Shortly later, she walked into the large mansion. Kyoya's father answered in a delighted manner, "Ah, Haruhi! Such a joy to see you again! Please, come and join me for some tea!" Haruhi was extremely uncomfortable, but ended up nodding in agreement.

At that moment, Kyoya walked over, "Haruhi, thank you for accompanying me today." Haruhi looked over at Kyoya, "Ah, it's not a problem..." Kyoya smirked noticing her uneasiness. He then turned towards his father, "Father, Haruhi and I have some discussing to do, so please, don't interrupt us." Kyoya's father was beyond overjoyed with that, "Alright." His father then turned towards Haruhi with a delighted face, "Haruhi, please allow me to treat you out for dinner at some point in time." Haruhi tried to give a polite smile, yet it came out as an awkward smile, "Uh.. well, that really isn't... neccessary..." His father let out a laugh, "It's alright, I insist... actually, I'll make sure that Kyoya and your father is there as well." Kyoya let out a strategic smile, "Seems like a wonderful plan." He then turned towards Haruhi, "Haruhi, this way." Haruhi bowed towards Kyoya's father, then followed Kyoya into his room.

Her eyes widened as she took in how extremely perfect Kyoya's room was. There wasn't a single flaw. In fact, it was too perfect in her opinion. Kyoya noticed how unrelaxed Haruhi was and motioned her towards the small table in his room, "Take a seat and get comfortable." Haruhi nodded her head and sat at the table, "Thanks..." She was looking around the room again, "Your house is very impressive." Kyoya let out a small chuckle, "What can I say? My father likes to show off... anyways, my room is the smallest in this house." Haruhi's eyes widened even more, "Really? But... it's huge!" Kyoya let out a chuckle again, "Anyways, let's get to work."

Haruhi nodded, "So... exactly what kind of work are we doing?" Kyoya let out a exaggerated sigh, "Host Club." Haruhi nodded, "I know that... but... what about it?" Kyoya suddenly handed Haruhi a large folder with files, "Enclosed are possible canidates for freshman Host Club members. I have highlighted a few details. I don't want to have too many members, so obviously, we'll only choose about three people." Haruhi wasn't really surprised, but was surprised with the amount of information that Kyoya had possessed.

While Haruhi was looking through the information, Kyoya stood up, "I'll be back with some tea and snacks. Make sure that you carefully observe all the the information. I don't want you to brush over people." Haruhi nodded, "Alright." She was carefully reading each and every word on each sheet of paper. She felt a little strange reading so much information, but then again, it was part of her so-called _duty_ as the vice-president.

When Kyoya walked downstairs, his father immediately took him to the side, "I'm extremely proud of your progress." Kyoya nodded, "Thank you." His father placed an arm around him, "Seriously, I'm very impressed that you already are dating Haruhi and have her over." Kyoya smirked knowingly, "I don't do anything half-assed." He poured two cups of tea and grabbed some snacks, then went back to his room. He found this little game with his father too easy at the moment. The fact that his father was so willing to immediately assume that he and Haruhi were dating was laughable to him; however, it was a huge benefit for him as well. Knowing that Haruhi is the key for him to take over the company, he knew that he would have to play his cards extremely well. Inviting Haruhi over to his house was a huge step for him... sure, he had the perfect excuse of planning for the club; however, in the long run, he wanted Haruhi to become more comfortable being around him... just him.

He placed the snacks and tea down on the table and gave Haruhi a business-like smile, "Please help yourself." Haruhi nodded as she took a sip of tea, "So Kyoya... what's with the act?" Kyoya laughed, "The act, eh?" "Yeah... it's strange for you to use your charming points against me." He laughed again, yet inwardly, he was quite annoyed that someone who can't even tell that a man is into her, could most definitely figure out that he's catering to her. Kyoya shrugged, "There's really no charade here. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable." There was a small pause, then he spoke again, "What do you think of the guys that I've been scouting out?" Haruhi took another sip of tea, "Well... they all seem to have different selling points... to really know what's needed though... we should probably see what the current high school female is into."

Kyoya smirked. He absolutely loved the way that Haruhi thought, "Exactly what I thought you would say." He then pulled out a large pile of current female magazines, "Which is why I bought all of these. Please take a look through them. I want your opinion." Haruhi nodded as she began to look through the mountains of magazines. It wasn't really her cup of tea, but she didn't really mind looking through them. She smiled to herself, thinking that it would be her father's dream come true seeing her go through magazines like these.

After awhile, she stopped at an article with a fairly attractive male, "Say Kyoya..." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" She pointed at the photo of the man, "This guy... he's an upcoming superstar at that Johnny & Associates Company." Kyoya nodded, "That's right." Haruhi nodded, "Well, I looked at this article and photo... and then it occured to me..." She quickly took out one of the profiles from the folder Kyoya handed her earlier, "This guy is him!" Kyoya smirked, "Then it's decided. He will most defintely become a member of the host club." Haruhi took a bite of a rice cracker, "That's a great idea... but... what makes you think tkhat he'll actually join?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up his face, "That's not a problem."

Haruhi had a small cold chill run up her spine, "Oh..." Kyoya then took a sip of tea, "So, who else do you think is good?" Haruhi took out one more profile, "This guy could be a hit or miss... I think that we should give him a chance." Kyoya nodded, "That all?" Haruhi looked through the profiles again, "I don't think that the others are good... they each fit the 'prince' category and... I don't want... I mean... we shouldn't replace that position... there's always the chance that Tamaki-sempai will retun." Kyoya let out a small breath, "Of course." He then stood up, "Thanks Haruhi... I'll see you again tomorrow to talk about ideas then?" Haruhi nodded her head, "Of course."

With that said, Haruhi headed home, while Kyoya decided to take a shower. He stood, feeling the water fall upon him. He placed his head against the wall of the shower and sighed, "Of course she's still thinking of Tamaki..." After a few minutes, he began to shampoo his hair, thinking of how he could get Haruhi to think more about him and the club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Just a reminder...I'll be in Japan from July 21st til July 30th! So, there's a large chance that I won't be able to update until sometime in August. Until then, I'm going to try my hardest to get as many chapters up before then that I can.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Ten.**

~...~

Hikaru was walking along the streets by himself. He found it ironic that the area was exactly the same as the time that Kaoru set him up on a date with Haruhi. He smiled a bit seeing the pickle stand. A man at the pickle stand smiled towards him, "Would you like to try some?" Hikaru grabbed a pickle on a tooth pick and had a kind look on his face. He didn't dare eat the pickle. Everything about that pickle reminded him of his time with Haruhi. He mentally kicked himself for not catching any of her signs about the weather. He remembered how arrogant and stupid he was that day. How incredibly immature he was. He sat down on a bench, looking out at the extremely empty street. The pickle, still in his hand. He let out a deep breath, "What exactly was Kaoru trying to do that day?"

He had the sudden urge to turn around, seeing Kaoru. Kaoru had a strange look on his face... he almost seemed to appear as if he was a memory in Hikaru's mind. "Hey... Kaoru... what exactly were you thinking when you set me to accompany Haruhi?" Kaoru took a few steps closer to Hikaru, an awkward grin on his face, "Isn't it obvious Hikaru?" Hikaru blinked a few times, "What do you mean?" Kaoru grabbed the pickle from Hikaru and ate it. Hikaru frowned, "HEY! That was mine!" Kaoru laughed, "Hikaru... why are you getting so angry? Don't we share everything?" Hikaru had a confused look on his face, "Well... yeah... but... that pickle... I was going to eat it eventually..." Kaoru shook his head, "Well, you can always get another one." Hikaru clenched his fists, "You don't get it Kaoru! I CAN'T just get another one!" Kaoru laughed, "It's just a pickle." Hikaru shook his head, "IT'S NOT JUST A PICKLE!" Kaoru took a few steps back, "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, "I... It means something to me..." Kaoru frowned, "What does it mean? Hikaru... we share everything together, don't we?" Hikaru looked away from his twin, "I don't even understand it." Kaoru smiled, "You will soon. Soon things will piece together."

Hikaru looked up towards the sky. A few dark clouds began to appear in the sky, "Say Kaoru..." He turned to where Kaoru was, but Kaoru had vanished at that point in time. "Kaoru?"

A small voice was heard from behind him, "Are you still worried about Kaoru?" Hikaru's eyes widened and he turned around, "Haruhi? You're here too?" Haruhi sat down on the bench next to Hikaru and smiled, "Want to try some?" Hikaru blinked a few times, Haruhi was holding out an ice cream cone towards him. He nodded his head and took a bite of the ice cream. Haruhi smiled, "Tasty, isn't it?" Hikaru nodded, "It is... but where's Kaoru?" Haruhi licked some of the ice cream, "He doesn't feel well... remember?" Hikaru looked at nothing in particular, "Say Haruhi... isn't it pretty deserted?" Haruhi shook her head, "I don't think so... Ah... It looks like it's going to storm... maybe we should get back..."

Hikaru noticed Haruhi stand up and start to walk quickly. A car drove up and Arai stepped out, "Haruhi! Would you like a ride?" Hikaru frowned and quickly grabbed Haruhi's arm, "She doesn't need a ride from you!" Haruhi looked directly at Hikaru, "Let's just take him up on that offer..." Hikaru looked up at the clouds. He could've sworn that images from the last time he was here flickered in the sky. He held his head, "I think that I'm getting a headache..." Haruhi placed a hand on his head, "You don't feel feverish..."

Hikaru blushed feeling Haruhi's touch on his forehead, "Say Haruhi..."

"Hm?"

He shook his head, "Nevermind... maybe we should take that ride..." He glanced up and noticed that Arai and the car had disappeared, "Eh? Where did he go?" Haruhi stared at Hikaru, "Maybe you really aren't feeling well afterall..." Hikaru shook his head, "Arai... he was right here..." Haruhi laughed, "Oh, he left a long time ago. Hikaru... there's something that I need you to know..." Hikaru looked straight at Haruhi, "Yeah?"

She took a small breath, "I-" Suddenly out of nowhere, a train started heading towards Haruhi, "HARUHI! LOOK OUT!" He jumped in front of the train, pushing Haruhi out of the way. Before the train could hit him, he opened his eyes, looking up.

Kaoru was looking down at his twin, "Hikaru? Are you alright?" Hikaru immediately sat up and started to look around the area, "It... it was just a dream?" Kaoru nodded, "I'm glad that you're alright. You were squirming a lot in your sleep, making strange noises, and even fell off the bed... I got really concerned when you were covered in a cold sweat." Hikaru wiped the sweat off of his face, "Sorry Kaoru..." Kaoru shook his head, "It's alright. I'm just glad that nothing's wrong." Hikaru thought about the dream that he just had. He had a feeling that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind it. Something that he brain wanted to tell him; however, for the life of him, he had no clue what it was.

He ended up walking into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Once out of the shower, he walked over to Kaoru, "Kaoru... if there were two pickles... one that I was holding and another on a plate infront of you... which pickle would you take?"

Kaoru let out a laugh, "What's this about?" Hikaru shrugged, "Just curious." Kaoru thought for a moment, "Obviously, I would take the one on the plate in front of me... unless we were at the Host Club." Hikaru laughed, "Alright... that's all that I needed to know."

~...~

A few days before the new term, Kyoya had located the two guys that were deemed suitable for the Host Club. He had spoken to both of them and was thrilled that they were willing to become a part of the club.

When the first day of the new school year started, Haruhi was surprised that so many females were awaiting her arrival outside of the school building. Hundreds of females were waiting for the host club members. Haruhi felt extremely overwhelmed by all the screaming and the _parting of the sea _of her entrance. Several fangirls were waving fans with her face on them, which kind of bothered her; however, she couldn't help but wear a small smile on her face, thinking that the girls were extremely cute. When she walked over to the outdoor boards to figure out what class she was in, she smiled seeing that both Hikaru and Kaoru were going to be in the same class.

A bell rang to indicate that it was time for the opening ceremony of the new year. She walked into the giant gymnasium to listen to the principal's announcements. When she entered, a group of four arms pulled her into a hug. She slightly blushed, "Good morning, Hikaru... Kaoru..." The twins both smiled devilishly, "Morning Haruhi!" Once out of their grip, she observed them closely, "Alright... I know those looks... what have you two done?" The twins shrugged, which caused Haruhi to be more suspicious. It was then that the principal took his position behind a pedestal, "Good Morning Everyone and welcome back to another magnificent year at Ouran."

In the middle of the large opening ceremony speech, suddenly a bunch of silly string covered the principal. The twins rolled over in a fit of laughter. Haruhi shrugged, "I can't believe that you two are pranking already." Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi, "Haruhi, Haruhi... don't you realize that we're completely and utterly..." The twins then spoke in unison, "BORED." Haruhi let out a small breath, "But that was completely rude and uncalled for." The twins laughed, "But that hasn't stopped us before." Haruhi shrugged, she couldn't argue with that statement. Kaoru spoke up, "Besides Haruhi... this is the exact same speech from last year."

~...~

When the opening ceremony was over, Haruhi couldn't wait to get to her classroom. Upon her appearance in the room, all of the females began to squeal with delight. When the twins entered after her, the room went into a total uproar. Haruhi didn't realize that she was staring at the twins when they walked in until Hikaru sat down next to her, "Haruhi, you awake?" Haruhi snapped out of her small trance and nodded, "yeah... just not used to all the fangirling." Kaoru laughed as he took the other seat next to Haruhi, "Really? After all the girls you entertained last year..." Haruhi nodded, "I'm still not used to it..." Hikaru laughed and flashed her a huge smile, "You're so strange Haruhi."

Haruhi then smiled, "Speaking of the club... you two are going to be in it still, right?" The two twins shrugged and in unison answered, "Duh." Haruhi smiled, "Thank goodness." Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged confused glances, then Kaoru spoke up, "Is there something we should know about the club?" Haruhi nodded, "Actually, we're getting two new members today." The twins both frowned with the news. Hikaru frowned, "We don't need new members..." Haruhi shook her head, "We do... we lost three members since last year..." Hikaru shrugged, "I don't care how many we lost... new host members are going to destroy the club." Haruhi frowned, "I don't get why you're reacting like this... I became a new member after you and Kaoru did... and you didn't seem to have a huge issue with it then." Hikaru immediately stood up, "FINE. Suit yourself!" With that said, he ran out of the classroom.

Haruhi watched as Hikaru left. She wanted to go after him, but didn't know what to do or say if she did. She looked over at Kaoru, "What's wrong with him today?" Kaoru shrugged, "Maybe it has to deal with that dream he had." Haruhi cocked her head, "Dream?" Kaoru nodded, "I think that he had quite the nightmare." Haruhi nodded, "Ok..."

Kaoru then thought to himself, _I'm also upset with this Hikaru... but at least I know how to hold in my anger... _


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Just a reminder...I'll be in Japan from July 21st til July 30th! So, there's a large chance that I won't be able to update until sometime in August.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Eleven.**

~...~

Class was to begin in five minutes. Haruhi and Kaoru were surprised that Hikaru hadn't returned. Kaoru was starting to get worried about his twin. When another minute went by, he rushed out of the classroom and began to search for Hikaru. It wasn't difficult to locate Hikaru, considering that the majority of students had already entered their classrooms. Kaoru noticed Hikaru standing, staring out a window. Kaoru walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his brother, "Let's get to class." Hikaru turned towards his twin, "Kaoru... aren't you angry?" Kaoru let out a small smile, "About Haruhi?" He immediately read his brother's face, then continued, "Of course I'm angry. Two random first years are going to be in the club... two men that could possibly get in our way."

~...~

The second that the bell rang for classes to begin, Hikaru and Kaoru sat down in their seats. Haruhi was completely oblivious as to what was bothering Hikaru. She smiled as he sat down next to her. Hikaru didn't even bother to glance over at Haruhi. His mind was occupied by thoughts of who these new first years in the host club are and what their relationship with Haruhi will be. Kaoru, on the other hand, couldn't help but look over at his brother, concerned about his reaction when they were to meet these new club members. Yet, after a few minutes watching Hikaru, he noticed his gaze landed onto Haruhi, monitoring her every move. For some reason, Kaoru found it intriguing to watch Haruhi during class. She worked hard and nothing could really distract her. Naturally, since she was a scholarship student, she had to make sure that her grades were at the top.

Before Kaoru knew it, lunch time arrived. Haruhi immediately grabbed her bento and placed it on her desk. Kaoru slightly smiled seeing her homemade meal. Hikaru, on the other hand, finally snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at Haruhi's lunch, "Say Haruhi... what are you eating today?" Haruhi smiled as she began to explain her _commoner_ dishes to Hikaru.

The rest of the class had left the classroom to eat at the cafeteria. Kaoru watched how interested his brother was in Haruhi's lunch. He smirked to himself, thinking that it would be a genious idea to just leave him alone with Haruhi. He took this time to sneak out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Kaoru then took this chance to make it to the cafeteria.

~...~

Kyoya was sitting by himself in the cafeteria, working on something in his little black notebook. After ordering the A set, Kaoru joined him at the table, "Hey." Kyoya glanced up to see the twin and gave a small nod of his head. Without stopping his work, Kyoya spoke up, "Where's your brother?" Kaoru shrugged, "He decided that he wanted to eat in the classroom..." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "I see..." A small frown appeared on Kyoya's face, yet it wasn't anything that seemed different to Kaoru.

~...~

After having an intense conversation about Haruhi's meal, Hikaru's stomach rumbled. A slight blush of embarrassment appeared on his face and he stood up, "I'm going to the cafe." Haruhi nodded as she took a bite of her daifuku. When Hikaru reached the door, he was annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get it open. After a few attempts, he took his hand and banged the door. Haruhi looked up towards him, "Hikaru... is everything alright?" Hikaru shook his head, "We're locked in... though I didn't think that it was possible!" Irritation raised in his voice, while Haruhi walked over to him, "Let me try." Haruhi tried to open the door a few times, then gave up, "Oh well... guess that Sensei will have to open it later. He probably thought everyone left the room..."

At that point in time, Hikaru took notice of his surroundings. He found it odd that Kaoru wasn't in the room with him. In fact... no one but Haruhi was in the room. His heart began to speed up some and he stubbornly rushed to his seat and sat down. Haruhi sat back down and grabbed an onigiri (rice ball) from her lunch. Holding it up, she smiled towards Hikaru, "Want one?" Hikaru was stunned. For some reason, he found his heart speeding up even more and his face turning more red. He couldn't help but enjoy the scene playing out in front of him. Haruhi had a small, somewhat shy smile on her face and was holding out an onigiri towards him. He could swear that his heart skipped a single beat. He slowly grabbed the food from her and looked away, muttering a "thanks".

Haruhi went back to eating daifuku, while Hikaru observed Haruhi's homemade onigiri that he was holding. He took a small breath, then took a bite. Haruahi glanced over as he was chewing, "Tasty?" Hikaru nodded, "Un". Haruhi smiled and then separated her lunch in half, "You can have this half." Hikaru grabbed half of the lunch and turned away from her. An image from his dream the night earlier appeared in his mind: _Haruhi sat down on the bench next to Hikaru and smiled, "Want to try some?" Hikaru blinked a few times, Haruhi was holding out an ice cream cone towards him. He nodded his head and took a bite of the ice cream. Haruhi smiled, "Tasty, isn't it?"_

Hikaru shook his head and took another bite of the riceball. _This is a coincidence... that dream doesn't mean anything._

Hikaru tried his best to keep the dream out of his head. He then took another look at the food that Haruhi was sharing with him. His eyes landed on a single pickle. He shook his head again, starting to get a bit annoyed_. "IT'S NOT JUST A PICKLE!" Kaoru took a few steps back, "What do you mean by that?" Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, "I... It means something to me..." Kaoru frowned, "What does it mean? Hikaru... we share everything together, don't we?" Hikaru looked away from his twin, "I don't even understand it." Kaoru smiled, "You will soon. Soon things will piece together." _The dream appeared in his head again and he suddenly stood up, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "What don't you understand Hikaru?"

Hikaru mentally kicked himself for blowing up like that infront of Haruhi. He quickly sat down and forced a laugh, "I was just remembering that one English phrase from class... that's all."

Haruhi nodded, "If you want, I can go over it with you."

Hikaru inwardly facepalmed. He knew that Haruhi was oblivious, yet sometimes he liked to think that she wasn't so oblivious. He scratched the back of his head, "Uhh, I think that I'm going to discuss it with Kaoru later. Thanks though."

Haruhi nodded, "Well, if you ever need help with the classes, don't hesitate to ask... it would be good for me too, since I could practice my skills more."

The two went back to eating the bento. It was quiet, but at that moment, Hikaru was enjoying the silence. His mind was filled with all sorts of strange thoughts. Firstly, the dream that kept haunting him... then, the face that Haruhi had when she offered her onigiri to him. Then, the question as to why his heart was beating so fast.

He let out a large sigh, thinking that he might have to talk to Kaoru about all of this later on.

~...~

The teacher finally returned at the end of the lunch break, causing the rest of the class to flood into the classroom. Kaoru walked over to his twin and smirked, "Hikaru, you decided to eat here?" Hikaru looked up at his brother, who was standing in front of his desk. He had a knowing look on his face and frowned, "I was going to the cafe, but got locked in. Lucky for me, Haruhi was willing to share her meal. Otherwise I would probably be in the nurse's office for starvation." Kaoru smiled to himself and sat down at his desk. He looked at Haruhi, "Thanks for helping my starving brother." Haruhi blinked a few times, then nodded, "No problem."

~...~

After the classes finished for the day, the twins, along with Haruhi made their way to the 3rd Music Room for the first time that year. Kyoya was already sitting in the room awaiting the members. When Haruhi entered, Kyoya gestured towards her, "Haruhi, a moment please?" She nodded and walked over to Kyoya.

The twins watched as they left to talk privately. Hikaru slumped down on the couch and frowned, "I don't get why they arleady need to talk privately." Kaoru sat down next to his twin and shrugged, "club guidelines?" Hikaru shook his head, "I bet that Kyoya is just trying to keep Haruhi away from us. That bastard." Kaoru wrapped an arm around his brother, "There's probably a good reasoning behind it..." Hikaru sighed, "I guess..."

~...~

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, "What's up Sempai?" Kyoya handed her some papers, "These. I need you to fill them out before tomorrow." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "What are these?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "Office work to make sure that the club is approved for this year. As vice-president, it's your job to fill out the boring paperwork." Haruhi quickly placed the papers in her bag and nodded, "Is that all?"

Kyoya shook his head, "Actually, there's another thing."

Haruhi stood, awaiting his next words.

Kyoya continued, "I don't want you to get too close to the twins this year."

Haruhi had a look of total and utter confusion on her face, "What do you mean by that?"

Kyoya turned towards the window, "If you get too involved with them this year, it might destroy the brotherly love act. Our club can't afford those losses."

Haruhi blinked a few times, confusion still on her face.

Kyoya let out a small laugh, "Don't think too much about it. I just need you to make sure to pay attention to your customers and no one else's."

Haruhi nodded, then left to the room with the twins. Kyoya, following her.

~...~

The twins looked straight at Kyoya and at the same time spoke up, "When's the new members getting here?"

Kyoya smirked, "They'll be here any minute now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this and thank you for your patience while I was in Japan. The trip itself was amazing! If you ever get a chance to go over there, I highly recommend it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Twelve.**

~...~

The twins were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the new members. After Kyoya mentioned that they would be there any minute, their patience was drying up. Before either of them could complain, Kyoya spoke up, "Before the new ones get here, there's something that you all need to know."

The twins and Haruhi looked at Kyoya, awaiting what he was going to say. Kyoya then had a deadly look on his face, "If either of these new guys find out about Haruhi being a girl, there will be consequences." Hikaru and Kaoru were thrilled with this, whereas Haruhi sighed and gave a nod of defeat. Knowing Kyoya, she figured that the consequence would be worse than death. There was a small air of awkwardness, then Hikaru spoke up, "So... when are these newbies getting here?" Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook, then looked up at Hikaru, "I told you... any minute now."

With that said, the doors opened up widely and two firstyears entered. The first guy was about Haruhi's height, he was extremely slender, with large lips, narrow eyes, and small ears. his hair was layered around his face, black with a few blonde highlights in it. He was a mixture of Korean and Japanese. On top of his head, he had on very stylish sunglasses. He also wore three charm bracelets around his left wrist. Kyoya had a business-like smile when he entered and looked at the rest of the club members, "Everyone, this is Akimoto Chang-Hi... he will be added as the Obsessive Artist type." Hikaru looked over at his brother, holding in laughter. Kaoru, on the other hand, closely observed Chang-Hi. The man himself appeared to look gay to him; however, any guy labeled as an _obsessive artist_ seems to have that kind of affect... the charm bracelets didn't help much.

Haruhi smiled as she looked at Chang-Hi. She had a gut feeling that he would become popular really quickly. Hikaru glanced over at Haruhi and frowned seeing her smile. He tightened his fists and turned towards Chang-Hi, sending him a glare. Kyoya then gestured to the other guy.

The other man was 6 feet tall, some-what buff, and had messy, short blonde hair. He was completely Japanese, but always wore large purple circle lenses. Both Hikaru and Kaoru's eyes widened upon seeing the guy. Kyoya smirked, knowing that for certain this was going to become the number one seller in the club. Haruhi smiled towards the man. Hikaru then loudly spoke up, "Oi, Kyoya! How the hell did you get a rising celebrity to join the club?" Kyoya shrugged, "Patience, patience." The guy stood a few inches infront of Hikaru and cockily smirked, "A Host Club sounds a hell of a lot more interesting than any other lame club in this school. Besides, I have a love for tending to women." Hikaru clenched his fist more, ready to hit the cocky guy, but Kaoru held his shoulder, which brought him to his senses. The guy slung his bag onto the couch and sat down, "The name's Raiden Shinichi. Going to school to up my charms. I'm already got a successful career in Johnny's, so this is just a play place for me." Kyoya just smiled charmingly like always, "Raiden-san here is our Idol Type, since he's a Johnny's Junior." Shinichi shrugged, "I'll be debutting in a band called 'Kishin' by the end of this year. Kitagawa-san himself told me so."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Oh, how wonderful... a boy band." Shinichi shrugged, "You're just jealous that I'm going to be the most damn famous guy around." Hikaru glared towards the guy, "Why would I be jealous of a guy who's going to be dancing around in tight leather with rainbows in the background of his promotional videos?" Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Jealous."

Kyoya frowned, "Look. Stop your idiotic comments Hikaru. We're lucky that Raiden-san is nice enough to join our club." Hikaru glared towards Kyoya, "As always, you're only interested in the damn profit of the club. Let me make this clear, I will NEVER accept a fruitcake like that as a club member." Shinichi laughed, "I could careless if you accept me or not. Regardless, I'm in this club whether you like it or not."

Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and grabbed his wrist, "Hikaru. Please at least try to get along with him." Hikaru saw the pleading in her eyes and sighed, "Alright." Kyoya smirked and wrote something down in his book, "Anyways, over the past week, I personally trained these two new members, so we're ready to open the club for today."

With that said, the doors to the Host Club were opened to the public. The majority of the girls immediately heading towards Shinichi. Haruhi was sitting next to Shinichi to help maintain the groups, while Kyoya was sitting next to Chang-Hi, who naturally was charming women by offering to paint them. At the last table, the twins were performing their forbidden love act, yet, Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was way off of his usual performance. Hikaru couldn't stay focused one bit. He was furious at the fact that Shinichi was sitting next to Haruhi. He also was pissed at the fact that a bunch of his loyal followers last year, were interested in the new guy.

~...~

For the next few weeks, the same routine took place. Shinichi was the top ranking member, Haruhi was just there. Chung-Hi was making gorgeous artwork for his customers and Hikaru was getting more and more furious. Hikaru walked behind the couch Shinichi was sitting at and "accidentally" dropped hot tea all over his shirt. All of the girls began to flip out, while Hikaru played up a fake "I'm sorry" scenario. Shinichi glanced up at Hikaru, giving him eyes full of stars, which was sickening to Hikaru and spoke up, "It's alright Hikaru-chan." Hikaru twitched at the 'chan' added onto his name, "DON'T CALL ME CHAN!" A bunch of the girls then started aww-ing about how adorable Hikaru looked angry, which only caused Hikaru to become even angrier. Kaoru immediately rushed over to Hikaru, "Hikaru! Are you alright? I heard the smashing of a glass... you're not hurt, are you?" Hikaru turned towards Kaoru and shrugged, "I'm fine." Kaoru then looked at Shinichi, "Are you injured?" Shinichi tore his shirt apart, "I'm fine... I just need a new shirt." The girls began to squeal seeing Shinichi's muscles, and even Haruhi blushed some from the sudden exposure.

Kyoya then walked over to Haruhi, "Haruhi, a minute, please?" Haruhi nodded, then followed Kyoya out of the room, "What is it Sempai?" Kyoya thought for a moment. He didn't have a real reason to pull Haruhi out of the room except for the fact that he didn't want any chance for her to start checking out the new bait. Haruhi looked up at him, awaiting a response. Kyoya then chuckled to himself and smirked, "You did get in the paperwork to the office, right?" Haruhi nodded, "I thought that I told you that last week..." Kyoya nodded, "Alright. Just wanted to double check." Haruhi blinked twice and nodded, "Well... I'm going to go back inside now." Kyoya nodded, "Of course."

Once Haruhi opened the door, she was immediately blocked by the twins. The twins both smiled and picked her up by each arm, "Come on Haruhi, we have to go get some commoner's coffee!" Haruhi blinked a few more times, "Eh? I thought that we were fully stocked..." Hikaru spoke up, "Well, it seems that the stock disappeared." He lied. Both him and Kaoru just couldn't stand the thought of Haruhi being around a self-centered shirtless idol, who at that point in time, unzipped his pants for affect, causing several of the women to faint.

Kyoya walked into the room and pulled Shinichi to the side, "Just so you know, I don't mind you being shirtless, but pants must stay on at all times... it's school policy." Shinichi shrugged, "Who cares about school policy." Kyoya had a dirty look on his face, "Zip up your damn pants, or I'll banish you from this club." Shinichi shrugged, "Ok, ok... geez, it was just a joke." Kyoya immediately turned back into his professional business smiling self, "Glad to hear. You're doing a wonderful job, as always."

When the twins brought Haruhi to the convenience store, they proceeded to buy out the entire stock of commoner's coffee. Then, they called their driver and forced their driver to deliver the goods to the school. Haruhi looked at the two of them, "So... what's the deal?" Kaoru let out a small breath, "You know Haruhi... that idol... he's bad news." Haruhi frowned, "What makes you say that Kaoru?" Kaoru let out a small chuckle, "He's too popular... rather than being in the host club, he should be with his own company." Haruhi shook her head, "He wants to do this though. He told me that it's a way for him to get rid of the stress from his real job." Hikaru snorted, "I call bullshit." Haruhi glared towards Hikaru, "What is your problem with him, Hikaru? This attitude of yours towards him is really childish!" Hikaru rose his voice without thinking, "WHAT DO YOU LIKE ABOUT HIM?"

Haruhi was surprised with the question. She could tell that something about Shinichi bothered Hikaru, yet she couldn't understand what it was. She took a small breath, "He's a nice person. If you took the time to get to know him, you would see that too." Hikaru shook his head, "Those type of guys are the worst Haruhi! You're being persuaded by what he wants you to thi-" Before he could finish, Haruhi slapped him, "Stop judging people without trying to get to know them first!" Hikaru brought his hand to his cheek, some tears began to form in his eyes, trying the best not to get emotional infront of Haruhi, he yelled, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" With that said, he turned away and began running down a street.

Kaoru stood still, not sure if he should go after Hikaru or not. The first time that Haruhi had slapped Hikaru before, he knew to go after him; yet, this time, he knew that Hikaru's feelings were more complex. He knew that trying to talk to his twin would be difficult. So, rather than following Hikaru, he turned to look at Haruhi. When he looked at her, he was completely stunned. For some reason that he didn't know, she was crying. He watched as she began to wipe away some of the tears that were in her eyes. Kaoru took a step closer to Haruhi, "Say Haruhi... are you alright?"

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and did the best to smile towards him; yet, it was rather unsuccessful, "I'm fine." Kaoru pulled her into a hug, "You don't have to lie Haruhi... you don't have to play strong... you're a girl... you're allowed to have feelings and cry." Haruhi burried her face into Kaoru's school jacket, "I don't even know why... there's tears coming out of my eyes."

~...~

Hikaru ran and ran until he found himself in a small forest. Once inside the forest, he fell down in between two bushes. He pounded his right hand against a tree, "I'm such an idiot! Why is it that I keep hurting her?" At this point in time, he was extremely emotional. Letting out a large breath, he hit the tree again, "Why do I keep hurting the only girl that I love?"

At that moment, realization hit him. "Eh? Did I really just say..." He blinked a couple of times, then leaned his back against the tree, "Is this why I've been so angry lately? I'm... I'm in love... I'm in love with Haruhi?"

He stood up and shook his head, thinking that perhaps he completely lost it. Then he grabbed his cellphone and called up Mori, "Mori-sempai! Is it alright if I come over to your's and Hunny-sempai's dorm for a bit?"

Mori responded quietly, "It's fine. Do you know where it is?" Hikaru shook his head, "Could I get the address?" Mori then proceeded to give the address to Hikaru, who then proceeded to run to the closest train station and head over to the dorm room.

Once he made it to the dorm, Hunny jumped on him, "Hika-chan! Long time no see! How is everything?"

Hikaru took a few steps into the dorm and collapsed on the floor, "Sempai... Do I seriously love Haruhi?"

~...~

Kaoru just held her there for a few minutes, then when he felt less tears on his clothing, he spoke up again, "Say Haruhi... you wouldn't happen to..." She pulled off of his jacket and looked up at him, "Happen to what?" Kaoru shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing." Haruhi shook her head, "Kaoru... you can ask me anything."

Kaoru took a deep breath and exhaled it, "Haruhi. Are you free Sunday?" Haruhi thought for a moment, counting on her fingers, "Well, I have to do laundry, cook and clean, and go grocery shopping... other than that, I'm free." Kaoru smiled, "Then... want to go on a date with me that day?"

Haruhi was stunned, "Eh?"

Kaoru chuckled to himself, seeing her confused expression, "I'm asking if you would like to go on a date with me on Sunday. I would... really appreciate it if you did."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Thirteen.**

~...~

_Dear Kyoya, _

_I'm extremely sorry that I haven't once responded to any of your messages that you've sent me since I've been in France. Yet, now that I'm more adept to my schedule and everything, I figured that now is the time to write back. _

_France, as you already know, is a gorgeous country and being with my Mother each and every day is like a dream come true. I must admit that I miss you... everyone from the Host Club. Which brings me to my next apology, I'm sorry that I left... leaving the club that we created together to change drastically. I haven't once forgotten about that club. It will always be the number one memory in my heart. _

_Oh, how is Haruhi? I miss my daughter. Is she finally dressing and acting like a girl? Since her debt's been paid off, there's no reason for her to be a guy anymore. Ah, how I miss my daughter. I told Mother all about you all. She says that it sounds like I have great friends. _

_Oh right, your one letter you sent me mentioned that there's an idol that Hikaru keeps fighting with? Why would he fight with an idol? If anything, he should learn all the elegant ways of how famous idols live! _

_Oh, and you also asked about Eclaire... she's doing well. At first, I wasn't very close with her (as you know), but as time is going along, I'm really beginning to understand who she really is. She honestly isn't as cold-hearted as everyone thinks. I'm engaged to her... I still don't know how I feel about marriage. I'm still in high school... I shouldn't have to worry about such things. lol. _

_So Kyoya... how are you? Has your father recognized how awesome you are yet? Are you going to be the successor yet? Have you given up on being boring at times and found a girlfriend yet? Let me know... EVERYTHING! I want photos! Upon photos! Upon photos! _

_Love, _

_Your Bestest Friend in the Whole Wide World... no, not world... The Whole Wide Universe,_

_Tamaki. _

_PS - Could you send a kotatsu to my address? Everyone that I know is intrigued by the kotatsu and really want to witness how amazing it is. OH! And if you could send some cute little puppy cell phone straps too... hmmm... actually, on the next page are things that I need you to mail to me. _

~...~

Kyoya shook his head the next morning after he read the letter. He couldn't believe that Tamaki listed 173 items for him to send to France. Rather than planning to send him the items, he wrote a letter back:

_Tamaki- _

_Are you an idiot? Not that I care about shipping costs, but I don't want to deal with the trouble of your stupid list. Go buy this stuff online. _

_Anyways, the Host Club here is progressing. The two members are extremely successful so far. Well, of course the idol is. Yet, the artist we have seems to be quite the romantic. He knows just what to say and he literally paints and sculpts the guests. He even is obsessed with different fashion senses... the other day he dressed up as a Hime Gyaru girl. I must admit that I was impressed. Inside the envelope I have some photos. _

_I'm glad that you're doing well and that Eclaire isn't an evil witch like everyone thought. Please send my greetings to both Eclaire and your mother. As for Haruhi, she's doing the same as always: crossdressing as a guy and working in the Host Club. And before you ask, the answer is NO. I didn't force her to be in the club. She decided to stay. And, she is being really responsible in her duties as Vice President. _

_Hikaru and Shinichi are never going to get along. It's a fact that must be accepted. I have been doing well and my father has recognized my abilities a bit; however, there is one small complication that I have to pass to be the true successor. It's challenging, yet you should know that I enjoy a good challenge. _

_- Kyoya._

Kyoya grabbed a bunch of photos of the Host Club and the new members, then placed them in the envelope. He then addressed the envelope and told a maid to mail it off. He then took a glance up at the clock, he sipped some orange juice, then headed out to school.

~...~

Haruhi was at school before both Kaoru and Hikaru. She was sitting at her desk reading ahead in one of the textbooks. Kaoru was concerned about Hikaru, since Hikaru never returned home last night. He did, however, receive a text from Hunny saying that Hikaru's safe. Rather than going straight to the classroom, Kaoru decided to wait outside for Hikaru to arrive.

Once Hikaru arrived, he stood right infront of Kaoru, "Hey."

Kaoru pulled his brother into a hug, "Is everything alright now?"

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, "You know what Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"I thought that I came across a great discovery... but I couldn't get verification, so I have no clue what's wrong with me."

Kaoru took a step away from his brother and smiled, "Say Hikaru. I have something to tell you."

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and released it, "I'm going on a date with Haruhi on Sunday."

Hikaru stood still. The words processed in his brain, yet he couldn't do anything... he couldn't say anything... he felt strange. He felt like an empty shell.

Kaoru then turned around, "Anyways, I'm going to go to class ahead. See ya in there."

As Hikaru watched Kaoru run off towards the classroom, he still didn't move. He felt empty, but not only empty, he could feel his heart literally feeling heavy. It was a strange sensation. He couldn't understand it. His stomach then became sour, so he walked to the nurse's office, where he could lay down until he felt better.

~...~

While laying in the nurse's office, he remembered the last night. "Sempai... Do I seriously love Haruhi?" Hunny patted Hikaru's back and smiled, "Say Hika-chan... you're the only one who can answer that question." Mori sat down in front of Hikaru and nodded, "Love is a strange emotion. There are many different forms of it. What you need to figure out is what kind of love you have towards Haruhi. Yet, Hikaru... you're on the right path."

Hikaru let out a large sigh, "I can't be patient though. If I truly am romantically in love with Haruhi... if I love her like that... what do I do?"

Hunny smiled, "Hika-chan... if you're in love with Haru-chan romantically... you should tell her. But, if you're not really sure of your current feelings, it's best to sort them out before making a hasty call."

Mori nodded.

Hikaru nodded, "Thanks. I'll do a lot of meditating on this."

~...~

Before Hikaru realized it, he woke up. He sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock. He was surprised to see that lunch hour had just ended. Groaning about missing lunch, he slowly made his way to the classroom. Once inside, he took his seat next to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled towards Hikaru, "Hey Hikaru... are you feeling alright? The teacher said that you were in the nurse's office."

Hikaru's entire face was red. His heart started feeling a bit fluffy and it really was annoying him. He turned away from Haruhi and answered her, "I'm fine. It was just a stomach ache."

Kaoru watched how his brother was acting. He smiled to himself and thought, _It's about time... Hikaru's getting beyond jealous and knows that he has feelings towards Haruhi..._

~...~

At the end of class, the three made their way to the Host Club and went about their normal hosting duties. Yet, Hikaru wasn't on his normal wavelength.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked as he attempted to gaze into his brother's eyes.

Hikaru was too busy piecing together the fact that Kaoru and Haruhi were to go on a date. He wanted to talk to Kaoru more about it. He wanted to know if it was a date-date, or a friend-date. His insides were churning and after Kaoru asked "Hikaru?" for the twenty-third time, Kaoru began to fake-cry to the fangirls, "Hikaru no longer loves me."

Once he heard that statement, his mind popped back into reality. He pulled Kaoru towards him and with a few centimeters away from his lips, Hikaru spoke softly, "Don't say that Kaoru. You should know that I love you more than anyone. The reason that I wasn't responding was due to me being lost in the thoughts of what he did last night."

With that said, the fangirls squealed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the delay - my net has been acting up.Thank you to everyone who's reading this, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did!

~...~

**Chapter Fourteen.**

~...~

Before anyone could realize it, the Sunday that Kaoru had planned his date with Haruhi arrived. That morning, Hikaru was curled up in a small ball on the floor of Hunny and Mori's dorm room.

Hunny let out a large sigh, "Say... Hika-chan... what exactly is wrong?" Hunny was staring down the ball that was clutching his Usa-chan so tightly. Both Hunny and Mori knew that something serious was bothering him; however, when he arrived the night earlier... he collapsed on their floor. When Hunny originally was going to question him that night, Mori placed his hand over Hunny's mouth and whispered, "It's too soon, Mitsukuni... we can ask him tomorrow."

Hikaru turned on his right side, still clutching Usa-chan. Hunny glanced over at Mori, who then got down on one knee and looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru. We don't mind you staying here; however, if you don't speak up soon, we won't know how to help you."

Hikaru slowly sat up and blankly looked at the closed door infront of him. Taking another deep sigh, he finally spoke to his two Sempai, "It's Kaoru."

Both Hunny and Mori exchanged glances. Hunny looked incredibly concerned, "What happened to Kao-chan?"

Hikaru sat in silence for three minutes, then spoke up again, "He's got a date with Haruhi today."

Both Mori and Hunny's eyes widened with surprise, a small grin appeared on Hunny's face, happy that Kaoru was finally taking his advice from several months ago. Mori then placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "You sound depressed about this... shouldn't you be happy for your brother?"

Hikaru held Usa-chan up and looked directly into the rabbit's eyes, "As much as I want to be happy and cheer on for my brother... a large part of me... just hates it... and that in itself... makes me feel sick."

Hunny wasn't sure what to tell Hikaru. Everything that filled his brain wasn't going to be able to solve the problem that Hikaru was facing. And yet, Hunny couldn't help but be extremely proud of Kaoru for taking a jump towards his own happiness. So, Hunny went to the small kitchen and made a cup of green tea for Hikaru.

Mori sat down next to Hikaru. He stared blankly at the door, as to not intimidate Hikaru, "Hikaru. I'm going to ask you a question... I want you to answer it honestly." Hikaru nodded.

"Are you in love with Haruhi?"

Without even thinking, Hikaru answered, "Yes."

After Hikaru responded, a huge burden seemed to be off of him. The question that he had wanted a clear answer to, yet never could get before... he finally got that answer. And if it wasn't for Kaoru, he never would've come to the conclusion that he really is in love with Haruhi.

Hunny had a saddened expression in his eyes for a split second, then turned on a happy face, "Well, Hika-chan... this is the most that we can help you with. The rest is up to you."

Hikaru handed the stuffed rabbit to Hunny and nodded, "I understand."

Mori patted Hikaru's back, "You're always free to talk to us."

~...~

When Ranka heard that Haruhi was to go on a date, he made sure to stay home to make sure that Haruhi would actually wear cute clothes. So, when Haruhi exitted her room wearing a baggy shirt and jeans, he frowned and immediately went on a rampage.

An hour later, Haruhi was completely ready for her date; however, she wasn't thrilled that her father made it so that she would end up appearing late.

~...~

Kaoru was waiting for Haruhi in Ebisu Garden Place. His heart was beginning to get heavy as each second passed after the time that they were suppose to meet up. After five minutes of waiting, he began to pace around a little bit, wondering if Haruhi got in some sort of action or something. He grabbed his phone and when he was about to dial, a small tap was felt on his left shoulder.

He turned around and immediately blushed.

"Sorry I'm late, Kaoru."

Haruhi was wearing natural make-up, had on a small yellow dress, a matching hairpiece, and shoes. She had a simple white handbag with a yellow ribbon attached. The appearance of Haruhi literally knocked the wind out of Kaoru.

The stunned twin, then smiled, "It's alright. I'm just glad that you made it." Haruhi nodded, "So, what do you want to do today?"

Kaoru held out his hand for her to take, "How does a movie sound?" Haruhi glanced down at the hand extended out and slightly smiled. She then nodded, "Sounds good... it's been awhile since I've been to the theatre." She then grabbed Kaoru's hand.

~...~

In the distance, Hikaru began to follow the two. The second that his twin's and Haruhi's hands met, he couldn't help but get extremely jealous. Under his breath, Hikaru muttered, "Stupid Kaoru."

~...~

While in the theatre, Kaoru bought some popcorn and drinks. They both shared the popcorn during the previews. The seating in the theatre were connected, so Kaoru immediately noticed that the armrests were attached. He placed his arm on half of the rest, "Haruhi..." He blushed and continued, "You're free to rest your arm here too."

Haruhi glanced at the armrest, then nodded her head, "Thanks Kaoru." However, she didn't place her arm there. Kaoru let out a small sigh, but then shook his head. He tried to get into the featured film; however, he couldn't control his feelings around Haruhi. She was adorable and completely into the film. The more that he observed her, the more his heart beated and a very kind look appeared on his face.

~...~

Hikaru watched the two of them. When he saw the expression of his brother's face, he couldn't help but feel even worse. _That look... In all of my years... I've never seen that face on Kaoru before... _

~...~

After an hour into the movie, Haruhi finally placed her arm on the arm rest, which caused her and Kaoru's arms to slightly brush each other. The instant touch of her skin upon his only made Kaoru redder in the face. His heart raced even more and he couldn't help but look at his hand. His hand was so close to hers. He wanted to grab her hand; however, he wondered if it would bother Haruhi if he did.

As he looked up at the movie's screen for the first time, he closed his eyes tightly, then reopened them, assuring himself that he had the guts to continue. Without glancing over, he intertwined her hand into his.

Haruhi blinked a few times, looking at their hands, then slightly smiled. Kaoru was extremely happy. He couldn't contain the fact that Haruhi not rejecting his hand was one of the best moments of his life.

~...~

Seeing this display in the theatre, Hikaru couldn't take it anymore. He threw his popcorn on the ground, stomped on it and stormed out of the theatre. What he really wanted to do was yell; however, he couldn't bring himself to cause such a scene. When he left the theatre, he didn't realize that he walked right past a Kyoya, who was sitting on a bench outside the theatre.

~...~

When the movie ended, Haruhi and Kaoru both exitted the theatre. Haruhi thanked Kaoru for treating her to a wonderful film.

"Ah, it's not a big deal Haruhi..." They continued to walk and neither of them realized Kyoya sitting outside. Haruhi glanced to the side, "Ah, there's a drink machine! Would you like something?" Kaoru nodded, "A juice... but, I'll get it." Haruhi shook her head as she pulled out a few yen coins, "My treat." Kaoru couldn't deny her offer. She seemed so willing and happy to treat him.

When she returned with the drinks, Kaoru took a deep breath, "Say Haruhi..."

~...~

Kyoya watched how Kaoru was acting. A frown, played upon his features. He had never seen Kaoru act this way before, so he was a bit uneasy what was going to be said next.

~...~

Haruhi looked up at Kaoru and smiled, "Yeah?"

Kaoru took a step towards her and kissed her forehead, "Haruhi, I'm in lo-"

Before Kaoru could finish what he wanted to say, Kyoya walked over, "Ah, Haruhi, Kaoru... fancy seeing you two here." An evil aura surrounded Kyoya as a demonic glare was set upon Kaoru. Kaoru shuddered a bit with the intensity of the glare.

When Haruhi turned towards Kyoya, Kyoya immediately placed on his usual businessman grin.

"Ah, Kyoya-sempai... what a surprise."

Kyoya smiled, "Indeed it is."

At that point in time, Kaoru pondered why Kyoya was there and how much Kyoya had heard. _I highly doubt Kyoya-sempai was listening in... but his timing... and that intense glare... I've never seen him this angry before... and it seems as if he's aiming it at me..._

~...~

Kyoya stood there, smiling towards Haruhi, while giving a few quick glares towards Kaoru. One thought was in Kyoya's head: _I will make sure that no one. Friend or Foe, gets in my way of taking over my father's company. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates! Though, I really wish that I did! Oh, I don't own Starbucks either. Also, some credit has to go to the Takagi Twins... I remember reading a blog post of one of theirs awhile ago and I kind of took an idea from it.

~...~

**Chapter Fifteen.**

~...~

That smile. That smile was plastered on Kyoya's features, an evil aura emitting from him. For the first time in Kaoru's life, he felt as if he was going to be murdered from that look. The intensity of Kyoya's prescence left Kaoru frozen. He wanted to move, he wanted to take Haruhi and go; however, the Shadow King's appearance was enough to keep him rooted.

Haruhi took a step towards Kyoya, "Did you watch a movie too, Sempai?"

Kyoya gave Haruhi a warm smile, "I'm not very interested in films."

Haruhi took a look of her surroundings, "That's odd... there's not really anything else in this area except for the movie theatre."

Kaoru blinked, _Thinking about it... Haruhi's right... so... if Kyoya-sempai isn't here to watch a movie, then that means that he's here for a different reason. He couldn't possibly have shown up just to find me and Haruhi... from my knowledge, he shouldn't have even known about the date... then again... he does have the name as Shadow King for a reason... _

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his face, "Actually, you would be mistaken about that Haruhi."

Haruhi was surprised.

Kyoya continued, "I was researching for the club's activities. A fifteen minute walk from this theatre actually contains a tea house. I thought that it might be entertaining for our guests to have a traditional tea ceremony with us all."

Haruhi nodded, "Ah, that is an interesting idea... but... who would be serving the tea?"

Kyoya snickered, "You seriously are asking that question?"

Haruhi thought for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement.

Kyoya placed a hand on his head and shook it, "We'll be serving the tea. We are the hosts after all."

Haruhi gulped. She never had proper tea ceremony training before. In fact, she had never gone to a traditional tea ceremony to begin with.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. He was very surprised with the declaration of the Ouran Host Club Members being incharge of a tea ceremony.

Kyoya smiled, "Don't worry Haruhi, I have an amazing instructor to teach you everything. Starting tomorrow, you're to report to my house after club meetings."

Haruhi was about to object, when Kyoya smirked, "Don't worry, I've already informed your father of this. He's extremely excited. Also." A dark look appeared on his face, "My house has a lot of rare and exotic dishes that I'm sure you would love."

Kyoya took a step closer to Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "I'll make sure that we have enough otoro to satisfy you."

With the mention of otoro, Haruhi smiled, "Of course. I'll be there, Sempai."

Kyoya smiled, "See you tomorrow then." Haruhi nodded.

Kyoya then began to walk away; however, he placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and brought his lips to his ears, "You're free to continue your date... but let me warn you that if any sort of problems happen in the club for your date with Haruhi... I will hold you personally responsible." With that said, Kyoya smiled and walked away. A large cold chill ran down Kaoru's spine. The tone of voice that Kyoya used was dangerous. He had no clue what to expect.

Unfortunately for Kaoru, the date-like atmosphere was completely destroyed. Yet, Haruhi turned and smiled towards him, "Kaoru... you were saying something before Kyoya-sempai arrived... what were you saying?"

Kaoru's face turned pink. He immediately remembered that he was in the middle of confessing to Haruhi, when suddenly Kyoya interrupted it. Letting out a small sigh, Kaoru rubbed the back of his head, "Ah... what was it again..." Forcing himself to smile, he continued, "Sorry Haruhi... I forgot, but it wasn't anything important." Haruhi nodded, "Ah... is that so?"

Kaoru nodded, "Should I take you home now?" Haruhi nodded.

~...~

After leaving the theatre, Hikaru made it to the mansion and couldn't help but pace around the house while yelling about his brother, "STUPID KAORU!" He continued to pace, back and forth, back and forth, "I'LL SHOW HIM! HOW DARE HE GO ON A DATE WITH HARUHI!" He rushed over to the kitchen and began to pace in there, "HE NEVER ONCE EVEN MENTIONED TO ME THAT HE LIKED HARUHI! THEN OUT OF NO WHERE, HE ASKS HER OUT ON A DATE! IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Hikaru slumped down onto a stool. He ran a hand through his hair, "Yet... even if Kaoru told me he liked Haruhi... I wonder... I wonder how I would've reacted..." A flashback of seeing his twin and Haruhi interlocking hands in the theatre appeared in his head and he immediately jumped off of the stool, "I'LL TEACH HIM! I'LL... I'LL GET HIM BACK BIG TIME FOR THIS! AND HE STILL HASN'T EVEN TOLD ME THAT HE LIKES HARUHI!" He began to think of ways to get back at Kaoru. He started to pace around the house, after four laps into each room, he made his way back to the kitchen. He then stared at the refrigerator. He took a few steps closer to it and looked at an old photo that was attached with a magnet.

The photo was from elementary school. The two of them were at a party, both in matching dresses. Hikaru grabbed the photo and observed it, "Thinking about it... since I was born... no matter where or when... Kaoru's always been near me. He's always told me everything. We've always slept in the same room... we've always been together... I wonder if there's anyone else in the world that can understand that... If I think of it... Never once have I ever truly been angry at Kaoru. He's always been my other self. We've always liked the same things... and yet, even though we've liked the same things, we've never fought over the same things. If we both liked a toy, one of those dumb maids would go out and get one for each of us. We never had a problem with sharing... and yet... the more that I think of it... Haruhi can't be shared. We can't just have our maids go out and buy another Haruhi. Haruhi is special. She's the woman that I love... so naturally... as a twin who has the same likes as his brother... it's only natural that Kaoru loves Haruhi as well."

Hikaru placed the photo back onto the refrigerator and then opened the refrigerator, looking through the items on the shelves. "Kaoru and I... even though we like the same things... the two of us aren't one. We each have our own charm points, so that when we combine, we become the strongest... yet... this is the first time that I really believe that Kaoru isn't my other half. Kaoru may be the person closest to me... but starting today... Kaoru is my rival."

He spotted a peach yogurt in the fridge and picked it up, "Ahh... it's Kaoru's yogurt." He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and smirked, "I'll be eating it now... TAKE THAT KAORU!"

Once he finished eating the yogurt, he placed the empty contents on the counter, he then wrote a small note: _Thanks for the treat. -Your rival Hikaru._ Hikaru couldn't help but smile to himself. By eating Kaoru's favorite yogurt, he felt like he had really defeated him.

~...~

When Kaoru returned home, he walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. He was searching for his yogurt. When he couldn't locate it, he was about to call for Hikaru; however, when he turned around, he saw the empty container on the counter. He walked over to it and read the note. He then sighed, "Hikaru! MY YOGURT!"

When Hikaru didn't respond, Kaoru grabbed the empty container and frowned. He took the contents and walked upstairs to their room. Once inside, he threw the container, hitting the Hikaru who was lazily listening to music in the head. Hikaru immediately turned off the music and turned towards Kaoru, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

Kaoru crossed his arms and frowned, "You ate my yogurt, jerk."

Hikaru smirked and laughed, "Uh, how do you know that?" Since it had been hours since he ate the yogurt, he was able to relax himself and completely forgot about the declaration of being a rival.

Kaoru shook his head, "Are you an idiot? You wrote a note declaring me your rival. Yet, if you really wanted that yogurt so badly, you could've just asked... if you asked, it would've been completely ok."

Hikaru shrugged, "Oh..."

Kaoru frowned, "What do you mean by 'oh'?! I'm still not happy that my yogurt's gone. It hasn't been a very good day."

Hikaru sat up straight and finally looked directly at his twin, "What do you mean by that?" The sudden realization of where Kaoru was earlier began to get him irritated, "Weren't you having an amazing date with Haruhi?"

Kaoru gave a small glare towards his brother, "Why do you sound so irritated... and yes, I was having a great time with Haruhi until Kyoya-sempai showed up."

Hikaru cocked his head to the side, "Kyoya-sempai? What was he doing there?"

Kaoru replayed the events that happened earlier in his head. He then gave a brief explaination about what had happened to Hikaru. Hikaru's thoughts immediately came down to one thing: _Kyoya-sempai obviously doesn't want Haruhi to be with Kaoru... but the real question is... Why? _

Hikaru could tell that Kaoru was frustrated. Yet, Kaoru made sure not to even mention the part that he was going to confess to Haruhi. Hikaru felt a bit guilty of eating the yogurt now. He then let out a muffled, "Sorry."

Kaoru cocked his head to the side, "For what?"

"Eating your yogurt..."

Kaoru frowned, "That's right. I'll forgive you only if you treat me to Starbucks!"

Hikaru blinked a few times, "Are you... serious?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Ok. That's fine! So long as I'm not in trouble~"

Kaoru laughed, "Don't worry about the yogurt incident... Let's go to Starbucks."

With that said, Hikaru treated Kaoru to a green tea latte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Regarding the last chapter, I must apologize for the confusion. When I first wrote the chapter, I signed Hikaru's note with "your rival Hikaru"; however, for some strange reason, when I uploaded the chapter online, that part disappeared (I was able to fix it later). As always,thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :) Also, I'm not too pleased with this chapter. :/ I felt that I couldn't really capture some of the characters well in this one, so sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates!

~...~

**Chapter Sixteen.**

~...~

_"Don't worry Haruhi, I have an amazing instructor to teach you everything. Starting tomorrow, you're to report to my house after club meetings."_

Haruhi found herself standing infront of Kyoya's house that Monday after school. She rang the intercom and was immediately told to enter. Upon entering, Kyoya was standing there, waiting for her, "Ah, excellent. You've made it." Haruhi nodded, "Yeah... uhh... Kyoya-sempai... where is everyone?"

"Everyone?"

Haruhi nodded, "Like the maids and your family members..."

Kyoya shrugged, "Busy. The maids have an important mission to take care of. As for the rest of my family, they're dealing with business. Anyways, this way, Haruhi."

Haruhi followed Kyoya into his room. She noticed that the room was set up with all the appropriate materials for a tea ceremony, "When's the teacher coming?"

Kyoya smiled towards Haruhi, "I'll be your teacher today."

Haruhi blinked a few times, rather surprised with the response, "Sempai... you know how to teach tea ceremony?"

Kyoya let out a chuckle, "You'd be surprised with everything that I learned growing up. Anyways, allow me to begin to teach you the basics."

~...~

Hikaru stood next to Kaoru's desk, "Say Kaoru... don't you think we should leave now? You've been sitting here for an hour." Kaoru sighed, "You can just leave without me." Hikaru frowned, "Why the hell would I just leave you here?" Kaoru looked towards his brother, "Hikaru... how did you feel yesterday?"

"Huh? What do you-"

Before Hikaru could finish his question, Kaoru interjected, "What did you think about me going on a date with Haruhi?"

Hikaru sat down at the desk next to Kaoru and ran a hand through his hair, "What I thought, huh?"

Hikaru thought for a bit. His feelings. The more he thought about it, the more the words anger and jealousy came up; however, he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother that, "I guess that I was just surprised. You never mentioned that you were interested in dating Haruhi before..."

Kaoru took a deep breath, then squarely looked his brother in the eyes, "So, you would be ok if I seriously ask Haruhi to go out with me?"

Hikaru immediately stood up and turned to face the wall, "Ha... why wouldn't I be ok with that?! You're my brother afterall, right?"

Kaoru knew that his brother was lying; however, he wanted Hikaru to express his true feelings about Haruhi. He then placed a big smile of his face and hugged Hikaru from behind, "Thanks! I'm going to ask her out next time then!"

With that said, Kaoru left the classroom. Hikaru watched as his brother left. _Kaoru... the way that he's acting... is this what it means to be blinded by love? That he doesn't even realize that I'm not happy at all...Yet... what should I do? I already stubbornly said that it's ok..._

~...~

Kyoya held his head in his right hand, "Haruhi... that was incorrect. In order to call the guests to the room, you must use the gong. Otherwise, the guests will be unaware of when to show up. After that, you must allow the guests to purify thier hands and mouths. I know that you had a bowl for that; however, there's a reason that I have a stone basin... you must lead them to the stone basin. Once the guests are purified, guide them to thier mat. This is when you leave the room and get your chawan (something of a tea bowl), the chasen (tea whisk), and the chakin (tea cloth). Then, you should rest the chashaku (tea schoop) across the top of the bowl. Make sure to serve sweets to the guests as well. I know that you're not fond of sweets; however, several of our customers love sweets, so this is a neccessity."

Haruhi nodded, making sure to take in everything that Kyoya was saying. After Kyoya went through the description of the ceremony again, Haruhi practiced again. They went through the ceremony several times until Haruhi had it perfect.

Kyoya glanced over at the clock 23:16 (11:16 pm), "Say Haruhi... allow me to prepare you some food. I will also contact your father to let him know that you will not be returning home tonight."

Haruhi shook her head, "That's not neccessary... Dad won't be too thrilled if I don't show up."

Kyoya frowned, "Haruhi, I will prepare you a guest room. It's way too late for a woman like yourself to head home."

Haruhi sighed, "I'm capable of getting home. You don't have to treat me like a kid."

Kyoya glared towards Haruhi, "Do you remember what I taught you last year at the beach? How careless you can be?"

Haruhi nodded, recalling the events.

He continued, "That's the reason why I refuse to let you leave here. You're free to shower and what-not. I also have spare clothing that you can use." With that said, Kyoya immediately picked up his cell and began to explain to Ranka the situation.

~...~

Haruhi paced back and forth in the large room that Kyoya had for her to stay in. She wasn't comfortable at all. For one, she didn't like the fact that she was basically being forced to spend the night. Two, she wasn't thrilled that no one except her and Kyoya were in the house. Three, she wasn't sure how to deal with the situation. Yet, in the end, sleep overtook her.

~...~

The next morning, Hikaru woke up to a letter:

_I left before you. -Kaoru_

Hikaru crumbled the note and frowned. This was the first time that Kaoru had ever done something like that before, so he wasn't really sure how to react. He was upset to say the least. Yet, when he remembered the conversation the night before, he remembered Kaoru mentioning that he wants to confess to Haruhi. _But... there's no way that he would leave the house early just to confess... I wonder what's wrong with Kaoru today... _

Hikaru walked downstairs and was greeted by two maids. He didn't feel like messing with them, so he ignored them and went straight to the rice cooker. Before bed, he asked one of the maids to prepare delicious octopus rice. He figured that it would be the perfect meal before school; however, when he opened up the rice cooker, he immediately was angry. His beloved octopus rice was missing; however, the smell of the octopus still lingered in the air. He turned his attention towards the maids, "Where's my octopus rice?" The maids shrugged, "We prepared it last night. It should be there." Clenching his fists in anger, he stormed up to his room and changed. If the maids didn't know the location of the octopus rice, that leaves one person: Kaoru.

~...~

Kaoru arrived early at school and sat down at his desk. A few girls were already present in the room. The girls immediately swarmed Kaoru, "Ah! Where's your brother today?!" Kaoru smiled towards the girls, "Hikaru? He'll be showing up later... he slept in today." The girls began to talk among themselves, then one spoke up, "Ummm... are you two having a fight or something?" Kaoru placed a single finger over his lips, "Can you three keep a secret?" The girls nodded their heads in agreement. Kaoru continued, "Well, I woke up this morning to a tantalizing smell of octopus. Literally, my mouth watered from the smell, so I went to the kitchen to check it out. Hikaru had octopus rice prepared for his meal; however, there wasn't enough for me." The girls all aww'd at that moment, as Kaoru continued, "I couldn't help it... what's Hikaru's is mine, right?" The girls were blushing and nodded ferociously at his comment. Kaoru continued, "So, as much as I tried to not take the food, since we share everything... it was impossible to not eat... so I ate it... I'm afraid that Hikaru might be upset with me..." The girls all shook their heads, "He won't be angry!" "How could he be angry?!" "You two love each other soooo much!"

Haruhi entered the room, which immediately caught Kaoru's attention. When Haruhi sat down next to him, he smiled, "Good morning, Haruhi." Haruhi nodded, "Morning..." She looked around the classroom, "Where's Hikaru?" Kaoru casually shrugged, "I don't know. He was too busy sleeping to come to school." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Uhh... Kaoru... is everything alright?" Kaoru nodded, "Of course."

Hikaru entered the room at that moment and stood in the doorway, watching Haruhi and Kaoru. Kaoru immediately noticed and smirked, "Say Haruhi... I've got a question for you." Haruhi blinked, "Hm?" Kaoru then stared directly at his brother for a split second, then brought his lips to Haruhi's ear, and in a whisper, "A new Italian Ice place opened up... Will you come with me to try it out?" Haruhi blinked a few times, "What about Hikaru?" Kaoru bit his lower lip, then smirked, "Ah, Hikaru's not interested in that kind of stuff."

Hikaru's eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't grasp why Kaoru would say something like that... yet... he was extremely hurt by his brother not even attempting to include him. He had no clue what was up with Kaoru... one thing was certain to him though, Kaoru was obviously angry at him.

Three girls in the classroom finally rushed over to Hikaru, each holding out bentos, "Hikaru-sama! Please accept this lunch for your breakfast!" Hikaru frowned at the lunches (and was surprised that they actually had bentos to begin with), "Why are you offering these?" The girls all smiled, "You didn't eat breakfast, right?" Hikaru's eyes widened. At that point in time, he knew for a fact that Kaoru wasn't even trying to hide the fact that the octopus rice was stolen.

Hikaru placed a smirk on his face and walked to the white board. He grabbed a marker and looked at his classmates, "I've got a mystery for you all to solve. There's a case! Last night, octopus rice was prepared for my breakfast for today. Could it be that the reason I hadn't eaten is due to the fact that the octopus rice that I left to eat for breakfast was gone?!"

Haruhi glanced over at Kaoru, "Kaoru... what's this about?" Kaoru shrugged, "He's being overly dramatic... just ignore him."

Hikaru raised his voice a bit more, "Well, it's been cleaned out! So, this is the case! Since I'm the type of person that always leaves a portion of what I love for the next day, this is a really huge incident on the level of an alien invastion!"

The girls in the room were all getting into this, while the guys pretty much were beginning to think that Hikaru was going a little crazy.

Hikaru continued, "Have I said too much? Everyone! Who do you think the culprit is?"

He then took the marker and wrote down three options:

(A) A stray dog

(B) A martian

(C) Kaoru

Hikaru stared right at his brother and smirked, "Which one could it be~?!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **As always,thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates!

~...~

**Chapter Seventeen.**

~...~

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "Say Kaoru... did you really eat Hikaru's octopus rice?" Kaoru just kindly smiled towards Haruhi, "Excuse me for a few minutes." At that time, Kaoru stood up and left to use the restroom.

The three girls that Kaoru spoke to earlier all watched the entire classroom. Many of the classmates were laughing over Hikaru's question, figuring that it was a joke. The three girls gathered the rest of the class to an area. One whispered, "Let's all claim that the martian took the food... I mean... we can't just rat out Kaoru, right?" All of the females agreed, until another one spoke up, "But... isn't it not fair to lie to Hikaru? I mean... he's so incredibly adorable! I could NEVER lie to one of the twins!" This debate then became a spectacle.

Haruhi didn't want any part of the classroom conversation, so she walked over to Hikaru, who was still standing at the front of the classroom. Haruhi smiled towards Hikaru, "Hikaru... is everything alright?" Hikaru nodded his head, "Everything's fine..." Haruhi thought for a bit, "But... Kaoru's acting strange today... did you two get into a fight?" Hikaru shook his head, "We haven't. There's nothing to worry about, Haruhi." Haruhi took in Hikaru's features. It didn't look like he was lying; however, she could tell that whatever was going on was sincerely hurting Hikaru. "Say Hikaru... you can always talk to me if you need to..." Hikaru nodded and smiled brightly towards Haruhi, "Thanks Haru-"

Before Hikaru could finish his statement, the class all in chorus screamed out, "A martian ate your octopus rice!"

Haruhi blinked a few times. She sincerely couldn't believe that they actually answered with that answer. Hikaru shook his head, irritated with the class, then left the classroom.

Kaoru then re-appeared, passing Hikaru on his way into the classroom. The three girls rushed over to Kaoru, "Don't worry!" Kaoru smiled, "Ooh, you didn't tell him, did you?" The girls nodded, "As difficult as it was, we couldn't rat you out!" Kaoru gave a heavenly smile towards the three girls, which made them all melt, "Aaah, thank you. The octopus rice was really yummy~ I wonder if the maids really made the food, or if Hikaru made it... if Hikaru made it... I wonder when he got so good at cooking!"

The girls were really happy seeing Kaoru speak with so much happiness. Haruhi, watched from her desk. Kaoru then glanced towards the floor, "But... even though it was extremely delicious... I think that I did a bad thing to Hikaru... but... it was so tasty! But, I doubt that he'll be too angry... I did bring a small bento with some octopus rice in it, so he shouldn't be too angry." The girls all squealed with delight. They were overly rejoicing that Kaoru had a bento for his brother.

Another female from the classroom rushed out and was waiting by the door for Hikaru to return. When Hikaru returned, she approached him, "Ummm... Hikaru... I... I need to tell you that Kaoru really did... eat your ocotpus rice... he's been... bragging about it..." Hikaru clenched his fists together, "That bastard." He immediately rushed into the classroom and pointed at Kaoru, "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU TRAITOR!" He then ran out of the classroom.

Kaoru calmly sat down at his seat. Haruhi watched and then approached Kaoru, "Kaoru... are you... alright?" Kaoru smiled towards Haruhi, "Say Haruhi, could you give this to Hikaru?" He handed over the bento box. Haruhi looked at the bento, then placed it on Kaoru's desk, "You need to give him that yourself and apologize. I don't know if this is only about octopus rice, but if you don't apologize to Hikaru and make up... you two may never be close again." Kaoru's eyes widened, then he placed the bento back into Haruhi's hands, "Haruhi... I want you to just trust me this time. Please... if you don't do anything else that I ask of you... just please hand this bento to Hikaru... and don't tell him that it's from me." Haruhi sighed, "Alright, but if he asks who it's from... I'm not going to lie to him."

Kaoru nodded, "I understand."

~...~

Haruhi began to walk down the hallways, searching for Kaoru; however, she was having difficulty locating him.

"Haruhi?"

She turned around to the voice of Kyoya, "Ah, Kyoya-sempai... good morning." Kyoya gave a slight bow, "Morning... may I inquire as to what you're doing right before class starts?" Haruhi spoke up, "Ah, have you seen Hikaru come this way?" Kyoya shook his head, "I haven't... why?" Haruhi looked at the bento box in her hands, "I have to give him this." Kyoya frowned, "And why, exactly do you have to give Hikaru a homemade bento?" Haruhi opened her mouth then closed it, "Nevermind... See you at the club!" She rushed in the direction that she saw Hikaru's haircolor go.

Hikaru was beginning to walk down stairs, when Haruhi suddenly called out for him, "Hikaru!"

He turned around, surprised with her call. He stood still, taking in the sight. She had a bit of sweat on her face and she was huffing. He could tell that she obviously ran for a bit. Yet, he wondered if the reason she ran was to just find him.

"Thank goodness I found you."

Hikaru blushed with her statement.

~...~

Kyoya followed Haruhi, yet lurked in the shadows. He was extremely curious as to why Haruhi needed to find Hikaru and why she refused to answer his question. When Haruhi yelled Hikaru's name, he noticed the urgency in her tone. To him, it sounded as if Haruhi needed Hikaru. That thought alone immediately angered Kyoya. Yet, he continued to watch and listen from a distance.

~...~

A goofy look appeared on Hikaru's face and he laughed, "What's up, Haruhi?"

Haruhi took a few steps closer to Hikaru as Hikaru was walking towards her, "Ah... uh, well... it's... this." She held out the bento box infront of Hikaru. Hikaru stared at it, "A box?" Haruhi nodded, "It's for you." Hikaru smiled widely and grabbed the box, "Thanks, Haruhi." He opened the box and noticed octopus rice in the shape of a heart was inside. Hikaru's entire face turned bright red and he turned away from her, "Thanks Haruhi... I... I really... really like it..." Haruhi smiled, "Then, shall we head back to class?" Hikaru nodded, "Yeah."

~...~

Kyoya walked back to his own classroom, rather upset. Haruhi had just given over a homemade bento to Hikaru. Not only that, but Kyoya could see the difference in Hikaru's attitude. First, he was angry, probably ready to storm out of school for the day, then the second that Haruhi said his name, he seemed to be at ease. Kyoya pushed his glasses towards his nose, _This development doesn't look too good. And I find it strange that Haruhi would actually deliver a boxed lunch for Hikaru... Either way... There's got to be a way to get the twins to retreat. I can't allow either of them to be with Haruhi. _

~...~

Haruhi and the twins entered the Music Room for the Host Club that evening. When they arrived, Kyoya was speaking with the two first years, Shinichi and Chang-Hi. Upon seeing Shiinichi, Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Great... it showed up again." Hikaru approached Kyoya, "Kyoya, don't you think that it's about time to actually get rid of the trash in this club?" Kyoya glared towards Hikaru, "Just because your designations are down due to the popularity of Shinichi, don't get moody." Shinichi laughed, "You know... I don't understand why anyone follows you here? Not only do you lack in stunningly good looks like myself, but you also have no real appeal. I'm sure that if you actually fell for someone, that they wouldn't even want to date you." Hikaru took a few steps towards Shinichi, ready to attack him, "THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE POPULAR AT ALL IS BECAUSE OF SOME GAY BOY-BAND GROUP THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE IN! WHY DON'T YOU SHOVE A RAINBOW UP YOUR ASS AND-"

Kyoya stood in-between the two guys, "Both of you, STOP. We don't have time for the arguing. In any case... we're not even entertaining today. Today, we will be preparing for the tea ceremony. Shinichi and Chang-Hi, I need you two to buy the essentials. Everyone else will be working on the other preparations."

When the two first years exitted, Kyoya looked at the twins and Haruhi, "Haruhi, you will be the one performing the ceremony. Kaoru... Hikaru, I need you two to-" Before Kyoya could finish, Hikaru spoke up, "I refuse to work with Kaoru." Kaoru turned away from Hikaru, "What he said. I have no intentions of working with Hikaru either." Kyoya frowned, "What is going on here?"

Haruhi sighed, "Well, it seems that this is some sort of arguement about octopus rice..." Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Please tell me that you're lying." Haruhi sat down on the couch, "I wish that I was... but they've been like this all day today." Kyoya glared at the twins, "If you two are unwilling to participate, then you don't need to show up at all."

The twins were surprised with this response. Kyoya sometimes would get fed up with the twins, but he never told them to just not show up. Kyoya continued, "The reason this club exists is NOT for our selfish reasonings. It's a way to bring happiness into other's lives... if you two can't get along for the sake of our guests, you don't need to show up until you two do."

Haruhi looked at the twins, "I'm not sure why you two are fighting right now, but please... I want you both to get along like normal."

Hikaru turned away from Kaoru, "I have no intentions of-"

Haruhi spoke up, "HIKARU! That bento was from Kaoru! It was his way of saying sorry!"

Kaoru opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Haruhi then turned to Kaoru, "This is why I told you to make up on your own."

Haruhi continued, "Anyways, the club isn't right if you two are fighting... so just make up already."

~...~

Hikaru and Kaoru were stunned with Haruhi's words. Whenever Haruhi spoke so passionately like that, practically scolding them, it really would hit their hearts. Kaoru then looked at his brother, "Sorry Hikaru... I did eat your octopus rice. I didn't say anything because... this was the best payback for you stealing my yogurt last time."

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a hug, "You idiot."

Kaoru looked deeply into Hikaru's eyes, "Will you forgive me?"

Hikaru laughed, "I'm just glad that it was you who stole my meal and not a martian like the class said. If a martian came to eat my octopus rice... I'd have to call NASA, right? That would be too troublesome. Haha... I knew that you were the culprit from the start, so when you didn't confess up... I was really angry... that and... you left early this morning. Don't do that again... ok?" Kaoru nodded, "I won't."

Kyoya smiled, "Alright. So, as I was saying... you two will be accompanying Haruhi."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **As always,thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates!

~...~

**Chapter Eighteen.**

~...~

Shinichi and Chang-Hi were dressed in proper tea ceremony clothes; however, rather than aiding the actual event, they were greeting the guests at the door along with Kyoya. Kyoya watched the girls flood into the venue that he rented for that evening. _Chang-Hi seems to be extremely popular with the shy types... Shinichi... he's popular with everyone... yet... I'm a bit concerned of his actions. He can perform the task as a host; however... the way he looks at some of the females... it's almost as if they're a large, juicy piece of steak waiting to be swallowed. As many times as I mention to him to be wary of his actions... I feel as if it's not enough. Yet, I don't want to kick him out of the club, since he's bringing in a large contribution. It was definitely a good decision to get a Johnny's Guy here. What's even better is the fact that he'll be debuting in a band in a month. _Shinichi glanced over at Kyoya, "That's the last of the guests... now what?" Kyoya smirked, "Isn't it obvious? We await for the ceremony to be over, then send the women off with a glorious farewell." Shinichi slumped down, "How boring. I'd rather play with the lovely ladies." Kyoya glared towards his underclassman, "You dare to insist that you're better than your own sempai?" A cocky look appeared on Shinichi's face, "Of course I do. I know that I'm the most wanted in the club." A really dark look appeared on Kyoya's face and he took a step forward, "One more word of disrespect of your sempai and I really will kick you out of this club. Don't think that you're the only one doing anything."

~...~

Hikaru and Kaoru showed the guests to their specified seats and charmingly engaged in a conversation about the beauty of nature. While the conversation about nature was going on, Haruhi prepared the tea. After she served the tea into each cup, she picked up her cup in her right hand, then transfered it to her left hand. After that, she held the rim in her right hand and brought the cup to eye level, bowing to the group to express her gratitude for being able to enjoy tea together. Everyone then copied her actions, bringing their tea cups to their chests and rotating the cup 90 degrees clockwise. Haruhi smiled as everyone took a small sip. Each guest then commented on the delicious taste of the tea. After that, everyone finished drinking the rest of the tea. Afterwards, everyone wiped the rim of the tea cup with their right thumbs and forefingers. Then, observations about the tea began. The same process continued for another cup, and eventually, when Haruhi ended the ceremony, several girls flocked over to her to tell her how amazingly adorable she was.

~...~

When the guests began to leave, Kyoya, along with the two first years thanked everyone for coming and asked of their experiences. Kyoya was thrilled to hear that Haruhi was amazing. The Ouran Tea Ceremony was a total and complete success.

~...~

The next day, Kyoya approached Chang-Hi early in the morning, "Say Chang-Hi, could you do me a favor?" Chang-Hi nodded, "Sure, what is it Kyoya-sempai?" Kyoya handed him a few things, "Could you please deliver this to the club room?" He grabbed the items and nodded, "Of course. I'll do that right away."

Chang-Hi walked down several hallways until he appeared before the 3rd Music Room. Once he got there, he opened up the door. He placed the items down on a table, yet when he turned around, he was totally and completely stunned. Several shades of red appeared on his face and he immediately ran out of the club room and started rushing down the hallways, with no where in particular in mind. When suddenly, he bumped into a third year student from the Broadcasting Club. The student eyed Chang-Hi suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, "Chang-Hi... first year member of the Host Club... acting extremely strange... I do wonder what you're hiding." A hardcore Physical Education Teacher overheard the comment and immediately approached the two. He eyed both students and pulled Chang-Hi towards him, "Mr. Akimoto (Chang-Hi's family name)! Sweat is coming off of your face and you've got a nervous look. Tell Sensei what's the problem!" Chang-Hi glanced up at the teacher and gulped, "Uh... umm... well... err..." The teacher held a large yardstick behind his head, "Mr. Akimoto!" Chang-Hi took a deep breath and immediately stuttered, "PANTIESINTHECLUBROOM!" The student from the broadcasting club smirked and immediately assembled his crew. The entire broadcasting club was now following Chang-Hi and the teacher with a camera, documenting everything. Of course, since it was first thing in the morning, they made this part of their 'Ouran Morning News' that broadcasts in every homeroom.

~...~

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all idlely sitting in the classroom, when suddenly the tv started playing the new broadcast. Usually, they weren't interested, yet Haruhi glanced up and quietlly said, "Isn't that Chang-Hi?" Kaoru and Hikaru then immediately looked up and nodded, "It is."

After that, all of the girls in the classroom started commenting about how adorable intimidated Chang-Hi looked. Yet, the "news anchor" of the broadcasting club stood infront of the camera, "And we have breaking news today! And, as we turn this corner, we walk down the hallway and stop at Music Room 3."

The twins both stared at Haruhi. "That's our club room." Haruhi nodded, "It is... I wonder what the big deal is..."

The teacher opened the room and Chang-Hi then pointed at an item. The camera zoomed in to see a bright pink, leopard-printed thong that was dangling off of a chair. The news anchor began to speak loudly, "Panties have been discovered in the Host Club's room! Is it true that the famous Host Club really are virgins?!"

All eyes went from the tv to the twins and Haruhi. Haruhi tried to avoid the stare, while the twins both stood up, "This is all crap. Don't listen to it."

The teacher then used his yardstick to pick up the panties. Then, infront of the camera, he yelled out, "Whoever is responsible for this disgusting display better step forward! Ouran High School Host Club most certainly does NOT approve of adulterous acts. If the person or people behind this don't show him/her/themselves within the next ten minutes, large disciplinary actions will take place to the entire student body."

~...~

Everyone in the school began to go into an uproar over this. Kyoya bit the bottom of his lip, _This is the absolute WORST thing that could happen to our club right now. Once I find who's responsible... they're dead. Obviously, someone's trying to sabotage our club. _

Several females walked over to Haruhi, "Haruhi, it's not possible that any of the club members would ever do anything like that... right?" Haruhi gave a polite smile, "Of course not. None of the members of the club are romantically involved." The girls then nodded, "Naturally! Everyone in Host Club is so high class and amazing! They would NEVER do anything disgraceful." Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Hikaru and Kaoru both exchanged glances. Both extremely concerned about what was really going on. Yet, a minute before the entire student body was to get punished, two figures appeared infront of the teacher.

One being a blond, foreign third-year student and the other was Shinichi. The blond girl was extremely red in the face and Shinichi wrapped an arm around her waist. The female then yelled embarrassed, "That's... mine." She pointed at the thong. Shinichi had an all-knowing look on his face, "That's right... a few hours ago... we made love here."

~...~

Kyoya stood up and immediately left his classroom. As club president, he knew that he was going to get an earfull. It was bad enough that he would have to hear it from the administration, but he figured that leaving before the insanity of the student body was the best decision ever. He needed a battle plan somehow. That idiotic member that had been causing small problems here and there finally did something that left a huge negative mark on the club. Kyoya wasn't happy in the least. He wanted to leave the school, but figured that would make him look like a weak leader. So, instead, he walked into the restroom. Once inside, he grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number.

A very sleepy Tamaki answered his phone, "Hello?"

Kyoya immediately spoke up, "Tamaki! Huge trouble! I need your help!"

Tamaki suddenly sat up in bed, "Kyoya?! What's wrong?!"

Kyoya sighed, "I can't really explain all the details. I just need you to call your Dad and make sure that he holds off any conversations with the actual Host Club until tomorrow. In the meantime... I need you to come back. Tamaki... the Host Club needs you."

Tamaki ran his hand through his hair, "You all have been doing fine without me... why would you suddenly need me now?" Kyoya yelled, "IDIOT. You're irreplaceable! Besides, this club will be completely destroyed if you don't help me out! The absolute worst thing has happened! I'll explain it all when you get here in person."

Tamaki stood up, "I'll... I'll try to get a flight."

He didn't grab anything but his wallet and while still wearing pajamas, Tamaki began to walk out of the French Mansion that he was living in; however, before he could exit the front door completely, two arms wrapped around his waist, "Tamaki... you're not... abandoning me, are you?" His eyes completely shot wide open and he turned around, "Eclaire... I need you to understand..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update - I got caught up with a lot of work stuff and going to a good friend's wedding. As always,thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates!

~...~

**Chapter Nineteen.**

~...~

"Ootoya Kyoya, please report to the office... Ootoya Kyoya, please report to the office."

Kyoya stood infront of the mirror in the bathroom, trying his hardest to have a business-smile. However, he found it quite difficult to maintain such a proper face, considering that no matter what, the club's reputation has gone down. The only thing that he was hoping was that the word wouldn't get out to his father. Taking a small breath, Kyoya then left the restroom and began to walk down the corridors, until he walked into the office, revealing Principal Suou.

Tamaki's father looked up at Kyoya and gestured to sit, "Please, make yourself comfortable, for we will be having a large conversation." Kyoya bowed and took a seat. Principal Suou then began to speak, "I'm sure that you're well aware of why you've been called in here." Kyoya nodded, "I'm well aware." Suou nodded, "Before we get into a heated discussion, may I interest you in tea?" Kyoya smiled, "Why thank you, I would be honored."

~...~

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances at each other after hearing the announcement for Kyoya to head to the office. Haruhi then let out a large, exaggerated sigh. The twins then looked at her, "Haruhi... are you alright?" Haruhi nodded, "I'm fine. I just feel bad for Kyoya-sempai. He really has a lot of problems that are club-related." Hikaru frowned and felt a tinge of jealousy from hearing Haruhi talk about feeling bad for Kyoya, "Don't feel bad for him. I told him to get rid of that dick from the beginning." Kaoru nodded, "It was obvious from the start that he was a man-whore and not real host material." Haruhi frowned at the both of them, "You two never give new people a chance." The twins shrugged and in unison spoke, "Not true." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Then, enlighten me." They both wrapped their arms around Haruhi and whispered in her ears, "You." Haruhi rolled her eyes and picked up her books. The twins glanced up at her, "Where are you going, Haruhi?" Haruhi let out a small sigh, "Since the school seems to be in too much of an uproar on the latest news... I'm obviously going to the office as the vice president of the club to help out Kyoya-sempai."

Hikaru shot a look towards his brother then quickly pulled Haruhi's arm, "DON'T." Haruhi turned to look at him, "Don't? Don't what?" Kaoru face palmed, while Hikaru twitched. He then continued, "Don't... Go." Haruhi raised an inquiring eyebrow, "Why not?" Several thought roamed in Hikaru's mind... the number one thought being: _Because I don't want you to go to his side._ Kaoru could tell that his brother was struggling with an answer, so he spoke up, "You weren't called to the office. They only called Kyoya-sempai. Therefore, there's no reason for you to go unless they make a call for you." Haruhi slumped back down in her chair, "Fine." She opened up her books and began to study.

Hikaru sighed, "Say... Haruhi... instead of studying, how about we play a game?" Haruhi didn't even glance up from her book, "No." Hikaru twitched, "Come on Haruhi... it'll be a lot more fun than what you're doing." Haruhi still didn't glance up, "I already declined." "But Haru-" "The answer is NO Hikaru."

~...~

Principal Suou took a sip of tea, then placed it on the saucer, "You're a very smart guy and the Host Club has never really gotten into any problems before; however, this time around, obviously there was poor judgement." Kyoya nodded, "I must apologize on behalf of the club. Proper discipline will take place for this matter." The Principal nodded, "Exactly. There will be discipline. Not only on the one member... Since a club is like a family, it's only neccessary that everyone be punished." Kyoya took a sip of tea in disappointment, but refused to show any concern on his face, "Of course. I will make certain to-" The Principal shook his head, "Absolutely not. I will be in charge of the punishment... and I'm sad to inform you that due to this disgraceful act, the Ouran High School Host Club will be disbanded." Kyoya clenched his fists together, yet not in vision of the Principal. With a cool and collected feature, Kyoya bowed, "I understand." "You may leave now... I will be calling in each member, one by one to speak to." Kyoya then, took his leave with anger surging throughout his body.

~...~

One by one, members of the host club were called. The last member to be called was none other than Haruhi. Haruhi walked into the office and took a seat. Suou smiled towards her, "Haruhi... I have some disappointing, yet exciting news for you." Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "What would the news be?" Suou said, "Well, the bad news is that the Host Club is disbanded, but the good news is~" Haruhi blinked, "Disbanded?" Suou nodded, "Yes, but don't you want the good news?" Haruhi placed a hand on her forehead, "Seriously, it's disbanded? Just because of one mistake?" Suou shook his head, "It's not just because it's one mistake! It's because it's one HUGE DISASTROUS mistake! This school can't afford such scandalous activity!" Haruhi wasn't thrilled, but she did understand the logic behind it. Then Suou smiled, "So, are you ready for the good news?!" Haruhi shrugged. Suou then grabbed a girl's uniform out of nowhere and showed it to her, "THIS!" Haruhi glared towards the dress, "A dress?" Suou smiled, "Of course! Now that the host club has disbanded! It's only neccessary that you don't crossdress anymore! Isn't this wonderful! You can FINALLY be out in the open!" Haruhi shook her head, "I'm really not interested in wearing that." Suou shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't say that! Certainly it's ever girl's dream to wear an adorable female school uniform in high school!" Haruhi sighed, _Listening to all this nonsense is really beginning to make me miss Tamaki-sempai... I wonder how he's doing in France... _

Suou was rambling on and on about the amazing qualities of a female and her bond with her female uniform. All of which, went in one ear and out the other. Haruhi sighed, "I'm fine with the uniform that I currently have. I don't see the reason in replacing it." Suou shook his head, "You don't understand! First, the host club has sexual activities! These activities have already reached other schools... we can't afford any more mishaps... if you don't begin to come to school wearing the proper uniform, then I will have no choice but to dismiss you from this school." Haruhi widened her eyes. The last thing that she wanted was to be kicked out of Ouran. She let out an exaggerated sigh, then grabbed the uniform, "Fine... but I should remind you that the students will be really confused." Suou shook his head, "Nope! I've got it all covered! Starting tomorrow, you will come in as Fujioka Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi's female cousin!" Haruhi blinked a few times, then grabbed her head as if she had a huge headache, "I don't think that you'll fool anyone with that stor-" Before she could finish, Suou smirked, "That's why I have an appointment for your hair in thirty minutes! Extensions will do just the trick to make you look incredibly adorable! Isn't it a great idea?!" Haruhi sighed in defeat.

~...~

After the meeting with the Principal, Haruhi was immediately escorted to get her hair done. The color was exactly the same, just that her hair ended up being much longer. When the appointment was over, school was already well over, so she headed home.

~...~

The next day, the twins entered the room and were surprised that Haruhi wasn't there yet. When the bell rang, they both became extremely concerned. The teacher walked in and smiled towards the class, "Everyone, I have some surprising news... Fujioka Haruhi has exchanged schools with his distant cousin." The twins both sneered and glared at the teacher. Hikaru was about to stand up in protest when the teacher continued, "May I introduce you all to your newest student, Fujioka Haruhi." The entire class turned into an uproar.

"Haruhi-kun has a cousin with the same name?!"

"Oooh! I bet he's as hot as Haruhi!"

Kaoru glanced over at Hikaru and smirked. Hikaru gave a knowing glance towards his twin. At that time, Haruhi entered the classroom. The room gasped seeing that Haruhi was a female. There were sudden comments about how they could swear that Haruhi was a twin with Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru on the other hand were extremely stunned by how beautiful Haruhi looked. The teacher then gestured to Haruhi's seat, "You can take a seat inbetween Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi nodded and walked over to her seat. The twins, both eyeing her with smriks. In unison, "Hey Haruhi... it's been awhile."

The class overheard their comment. "Eh?! You have met Haruhi before?!" Kaoru and Hikaru both nodded and smirked. "Of course we know Haruhi." Kaoru gave the class an all-knowing look, "We've known Haruhi for YEARS!" A lightbulb then came into Hikaru's head and he smirked, pulling Haruhi into a hug, "Actually, Haruhi here is _my_ girlfriend." Kaoru's eyes widened, surprised that Hikaru would actually pull that stunt, while the rest of the class began to freak out. Rumors immediately began. Even though Haruhi spoke up, "We're not." No one believed Haruhi. Several girls surrounded Kaoru, asking him how he felt about the betrayal of Hikaru's love towards him. All-in-all, the class couldn't concentrate on anything but this large "love triangle". Haruhi couldn't help but sigh and curse the principal in her mind. It wasn't until the teacher spoke up again that the class calmed down, "That's not all, we also have another student in this class... all the way from France... Eclaire Tonnerre." The twins, including Haruhi all were surprised to hear the name. They figured that it wasn't true until Eclaire stepped into the classroom. Each gasped at the sudden appearance.

They could've sworn that Eclaire was in the same level as Tamaki, but it seems that they were incorrect with that fact. Kaoru then whispered towards Hikaru and Haruhi, "If she's here... do you think that something happened between her and Tamaki?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **For those who've been asking... In all honesty, I'm not sure what guy Haruhi will end up with yet. Anyways, this is a fairly short chapter. As always,thank you to everyone who's reading this, and of course, thank you to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor do I own Johnny & Associates!

~...~

**Chapter Twenty.**

~...~

Kaoru frowned seeing Eclaire standing at the front of the classroom, next to the teacher. He never liked Eclaire and thought that he would never see her again. Yet, there was one big question lurking in his mind: _Why is she here? _Certainly, Eclaire had no reason behind coming to Ouran. She was living a wonderful life in France and managed to grab Tamaki as well... so obviously Kaoru was confused.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was biting down on his lip. He was ready to beat the shit out of Eclaire; however, he knew that as much as he wanted to, it would just make the current matters worse. First, the club gets disbanded. Then, Eclaire transfers in. Hikaru began to ponder in his head every little detail... to the point where he came to the conclusion that: _That Boy Band Bastard is behind it all! I'll kill him! _

Haruhi on the other hand, suddenly remembered the backflashes of the last time she laid eyes on Eclaire. She was desperately trying to reach out to Tamaki. She thought that she would succeed in brining him back; however, he chose Eclaire over her. Regardless of the reasoning behind it, Haruhi felt that Tamaki treasured this Eclaire a bit more than her.

Kaoru glanced over at Haruhi and held his hand out towards her. In a whisper, he gave her a calm smile, "Don't worry Haruhi. We're here... everything will be alright." Haruhi looked at Kaoru's hand, then to his face. She smiled, "Thanks... Kaoru."

~...~

Meanwhile, Kyoya was sitting in his own classroom, listening to every little bit of gossip about the Host Club. Each small word began to piss him off. Yet, when the door to the classroom swung open and a familiar face smiled towards him, a smirk played on his face.

The teacher looked at the Third Year Classroom, "Our new transfer student is Suou Tamaki." Tamaki gave the class a stunning smile and several girls were leaping with joy. "Tamaki-sama's back!" Tamaki then took a seat next to Kyoya. Kyoya in turn, gave a look back to Tamaki showing him that they'll talk after school.

~...~

Around 10 in the morning, the Principal called the entire student body to the auditorium. Once everyone was in there, the Principal appeared on the large stage set infront of everyone. "I'm sure that you all are unaware of why we're having a huge school get-together... I will NEVER lie to my PRECIOUS students! For I! Your Principal! Will tell you! Today, we're here to discuss a recent development which has tarnished the image of Ouran. I'm sad to say that a mistake that was done has evolved into a full-blown disaster. But don't fear! From today onwards, Ouran will be making a PURITY STATEMENT! Your homeroom teachers will disperse a lovely booklet on why abstaining from sex is the right thing! Of course, there will be a pledge to sign to honor your virginity!"

The entire student body began to whisper among each other about the stupidity of this plan. They all couldn't believe such a ridiculous message. Haruhi, who was sitting in-between the twins glanced at Kaoru, "Why are so many people against this?" Kaoru let out a small laugh, "Haruhi... even if everyone in this school is high class... isn't it obvious that everyone wants to have sex one day? If you think about it... it's only natural that humans, like any other animals, want to have sex. It's a way of survival..." Haruhi sighed, "I just don't get why people are in such a rush to do that. I... If it were me... I would wait until someone that I knew I loved came along... I wouldn't rush into it..." Hikaru blushed overhearing the conversation.

After awhile, Suou then called up Shinichi and the woman he was with. They both walked onto the stage. Suou smiled and whispered to Shinichi, "Remember what I said earlier..." Shinichi nodded as he stood infront of the microphone on stage.

~...~

_One Day Earlier..._

Suou frowned in disappointment, "Listen Shinichi... Ouran High School is a very prosperous elite school. Manners are exceptionally important to impress. The behaviour that you and your lady friend did is most certainly dishonorable; however, I am a reasonable man... so, as long as you apologize in front of the entire student body and tell everyone to abstain from sex, I will make sure that there are no punishments."

~...~

_Back to the Present_

Shinichi wrapped an arm around the girl and looked into the entire student body, "Everyone... I'm not going to lie to you... Me and one of the host club customers made love together... Everyone keeps telling me that it's wrong. However, do you all think that it's wrong to have sex?" He paused, "It's only neccessary that all of us want to do it! What's wrong with that?! We're young! We're hot! I don't want to wait until I'm old and crippled to get a good lay! Is it so wrong that two people who wanted to have sex did it? My answer to this is no. I don't think it's wrong. I have no problem with it. In fact, I think that if you want to have sex, you should just do it! And you know what else? It was FREAKING AWESOME!" Shinichi turned towards Principal Suou, who had his mouth open with shock, "Sorry Suou... I'm NOT the kind of guy you want me to be. There's no need to tell me what happens next. I've already been informed by the Vice Principal... I get it... I'm now kicked out of school. But you know what? At least I'll be leaving this school as a hero." He tossed the microphone to the side, then pulled his girl into a deep kiss. Then, they were immediatley separated and esorted out of the school.

~...~

The majority of the student body was rejoicing. Then, Haruhi began to overhear some of the conversations going on around her. "You know... I'm late..." "Eh? You don't think that you're preggers, right?" "I wish that the host club members put out... I was happy that Shinichi did... but the rest of them seem to be the only virgins in the school..."

Tamaki immediately ran onto the stage, holding the microphone, "EVERYONE! Don't listen to that strange sex-crazed man!"

Haruhi held her hands over her mouth, "Ta...Tamaki...sem...pai?" She was completely stunned by his sudden appearance. She had several mixed emotions within her. Hikaru noticed Haruhi's expressions and got up. A large pressure hit his heart and he couldn't stand it. So, he just walked out of the auditorium. When he left, he slumped against a wall, "Why did you come back... Tono? And why is that girl here?" He let out an exaggerated breath.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, "Everything alright?" She nodded, "I'm surprised... Sempai came back." Kaoru smiled sadly, "Maybe he'll stay this time. Perhaps he can save the club somehow..." Haruhi nodded, "Of course he will. He loves the Host Club with everything that he's got." Kaoru sighed, "I hope so Haruhi... but... you have to remember that he did abandon us."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

~...~

After a few minutes of just slumped against a wall in the school, Hikaru finally managed to get himself up. He then began to walk to no where in specific. The meeting with the student body was still going on in the auditorium and Hikaru did find it rather odd that none of the faculty ran after him.

He eventually made it to the 3rd Music Room. Without thinking, he walked inside. He glanced around the room and snickered. "This is where Haruhi knocked over that vase... that vase, which permanently changed my life..." He then sat down and let out a large breath, "I don't understand... the club's been disbanded... so why did Tono come back?" He then shook his head, "I better go back to that dumb assembly."

~...~

After Tamaki yelled out, "EVERYONE! Don't listen to that sex-crazed man!", the auditorium got silent. Several girls were fascinated seeing Tamaki back, but were disappointed that he didn't want anyone to listen to Shinichi's words. To the females, Shinichi was an inspiration... mainly because he was about to debut in a huge band.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirked, waiting to hear Tamaki's enlighting words. Mainly, he was hoping that Tamaki wouldn't sound just like his father on this matter.

Tamaki gave the audience a large, beaming smile and continued, "I may not have been here for the actual incident, but I have heard everything! Let's break down everything! During an average school day, something bizarre suddenly appears. A thing we call _underwear_. In this world, there are many places to have sex. But why? Why would someone destroy the purity of this school?! Why would someone taint the purity of the Host Club?! I, Suou Tamaki can't seem to grasp why anyone would want to go through such an ordeal! Allow me to elaborate! We all are wise, young, wonderful human beings! We all go through several different emotions! I understand the people are curious about sex... I understand what sex is. BUT! What I don't understand is why one would have sex before marriage! Don't you all want to be loved and share your love with only one person? Having sex before your married is-"

At that moment in time, Hikaru, who overheard the part of Tamaki's speech starting at 'underwear', rose his voice, "Shut it, Tono."

Tamaki froze in place and looked for the twin that just said that. Hikaru then walked onto the stage, "Tono... I understand that you're into purity and all that... but come to your senses. What's wrong with sex before marriage? Why are adults so disturbed by it?" Tamaki stared in disbelief, "But... you're... a Host Club member... sex shouldn't ever cross your mind..."

Hikaru frowned, "Tono. I _was_ a host... and even if I was still a host, sex does cross my mind. I'm a teenage guy! If you're not at least interested in sex at this age, then there's something wrong with you." Tamaki didn't know what to say, or how to react to that statement. Hikaru continued, completely forgetting that he was speaking in front of the entire student body, "I've never done it, but I want to! I want to have sex... with that special someone. But, I don't need to wait until marriage. I... I want to have sex when the both of us are ready... me and... that person... Sex is something that is discussed with by both people. That's why... it's called _making love_."

Principal Suou took the microphone from Tamaki and shook his head, "Tamaki... and uhh..." Hikaru could tell that the Principal didn't know which twin was speaking, "It's Hikaru." "Yes... Hikaru, if you both would please sit back down..." The two made it back to their seats in the auditorium.

The Principal then called over the Vice Principal to give the speech. "At our school, adultery and juvenile sex is prohibited! I repeat! Adultery and juvenile sex is prohibited! Those who break this rule will be severely punished! Remember that!"

The entire student body wasn't thrilled with another speech, so they began to talk among themselves.

"So, in the end... you did it and ran?"

The voices of students talking about sex enveloped in Tamaki's ears. He couldn't believe how sex-crazed Ouran had become. He never knew that the majority of Ouran was going off having sex.

"Your current Principal has never been shamed like this..." The speech continued on and on. It continued until the end of the school day.

Haruhi looked at Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled, "Well, I have to get to the store... I'll see you two tomorrow." She then rushed off.

Kaoru wrapped an arm around Hikaru, "What triggered you to get so emotional earlier?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Emotional?"

"Yeah... talking about your view on sex... it certainly surprised Tono..."

Hikaru bit the bottom of his lips, "That's why. Because it was Tono, I had to say it."

Kaoru smirked, "I found it admirable... that you were able to say all that infront of the woman that you like."

Hikaru froze still, his eyes wide open. _I said all that infront of Haruhi... I said all of that... I hope that she doesn't detest me... What if she's against sex before marriage... if she is... then I'll have no chance getting with her... _

Hikaru then let out a laugh, "What are you talking about Kaoru? You say strange things sometimes. Let's head home!"

~...~

After the assembly, Kyoya waited outside for Tamaki to appear. Instead of just Tamaki appearing, he was greeted with both Tamaki and Eclaire. Kyoya frowned for a split second, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Eclaire." Eclaire smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." Kyoya gave Tamaki a look of 'why the hell did you bring her here'. Tamaki smiled towards Kyoya, "Kyoya! Wonderful news! The two of us are now studying at Ouran! So there's no need for you to be lonely without me anymore!" Kyoya smiled, "Of course... well, I hate to keep this conversation short, but it seems that I'm busy tonight. I'll talk to you some other time." With that said, he left.

Tamaki watched as his best friend walked away. He knew that Kyoya lied directly to his face about being busy. He had no clue why though. So, he turned towards Eclaire, "I'll see you at dinner." And ran to catch up with Kyoya, "Kyoya!"

Once he caught up, he looked at Kyoya, "What's going on? I thought that you wanted to talk to me." Kyoya nodded, "I did. I wanted to talk to you. Not your little fiance. What is she doing here anyways?" Tamaki smiled, "She wanted to stay by my side... since we're engaged and all... isn't that cute?" Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks, "Are you serious about the engagement?" Tamaki nodded, "Mother is very pleased with our engagement... and... Eclaire really isn't a bad person. She's different from most women, but she's not that bad." Kyoya shrugged, "If that's the case... then you're perfectly fine with Haruhi dating someone." Tamaki's eyes widened, "Haruhi?" Kyoya nodded, "It seems that she recently went on a date with Kaoru. Of course, her dating shouldn't bother you, considering that you're happily engaged."

Tamaki thought for a moment, "She actually went on a date with one of the devils?" Kyoya nodded, "She did; however, that won't be happening again." Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good... Daddy wouldn't be happy if she got involved with one of them." Kyoya smirked, "Instead, the plan is for Haruhi to be with me." Tamaki took a step back with surprise, "Kyoya... since when did you-" Before Tamaki could ask the full question, Kyoya spoke, "I've always had an interest in Haruhi; however, I was waiting to see if _someone_ was ok with it before I made a true move." Tamaki blinked a few times, completely confused, "Someone? Who?" Kyoya smirked, "Naturally I need the _father's approval_ before making a move." Tamaki thought for a few moments. He hadn't seen Haruhi in so long and he never once forgot about her. Yet, he always thought of her as a daughter. Every ounce of love for her is as a father... or so that's what he thinks.

The thought of Haruhi dating Kyoya bothered him. _My best friend and my daughter... why does this bother me so much? I... I should say yes... I need to say yes. I MUST SAY YES. THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION IS YES. _

"No."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Why can't I date her?"

Tamaki wanted a good reason, yet he had nothing, "Uhh... err... well..."

Kyoya then gave a dark look towards his friend, "Then you leave me no choice..." A dark smirk appeared on his face, "I'll win Haruhi over without your approval then."

Tamaki was frozen by the cold glare he received from Kyoya. He shivered.

Kyoya then smiled towards Tamaki, "How about you come over to my house for a bit to get caught up." Tamaki nodded and followed Kyoya.

~...~

After grabbing some groceries, Haruhi laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Tamaki-sempai really came back... he's back...Why am I having conflicted feelings about him right now?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

~...~

The door to Hunny and Mori's dorm was being banged on. Hunny frowned at the constant noise which was interrupting the movie that he was watching. Mori, finally gave up and opened up the door, "Ahh..." Hunny didn't look over, "Takashi... who is it at this late hour?" Mori closed the door behind the visitor and began to prepare some tea. With no response from Mori, Hunny finally took a glance, "Ah! Kao-chan! What a surprise! It's extremely late... what exactly are you doing here?"

Kaoru sat down next to Hunny and sighed, "I think... I've finally crossed the line." Hunny raised an eyebrow, "Eh? What makes you say that?"

Mori handed a cup of tea to Kaoru, then sat down. Kaoru looked down at his reflection in the cup of tea, "Too much has happened today..." Hunny turned off the tv and had his full attention on Kaoru, "Well... you came all this way, you might as well tell us what happened."

Kaoru nodded, "Well... ever since the club was disbanded... things have felt strange... Haruhi has been forced to dress in the female uniform... she's... incredibly adorable in it... but it's causing her to have several men check her out... Uhh well, that in itself has been troubling, but then... we get a new exchange student... Tamaki's fiance... Eclaire. None of us know why she's here... then, we learned that Tamaki's back... with Tamaki back in the picture... I... I feel as if defeat has already settled in."

Hunny shook his head, "Don't say that Kao-chan! Just because Tama-chan's in town doesn't mean that you've lost! Haru-chan already has been on a date with you already, right?" Kaoru nodded his head, blushing slightly at the memory of their date. Hunny continued, "You just need to ask Haru-chan out again! If you two keep going out, there's no way that Tama-chan will become an obstacle... besides... he already chose that stupid thunder lady." Kaoru let out a small laugh at the name Hunny used for Eclaire. Hunny continued, "Now... I know that's not the only thing that's bugging you... I'm guessing that you and Hika-chan got in an arguement again?"

Kaoru placed his cup on the table and nodded, "After we returned from school... Hikaru began to act strange..."

~...~

_Earlier that Day..._

Kaoru was laying on the bed next to Hikaru, listening to music and doing nothing in particular. Kaoru then sat up, "Say... Hikaru..."

"Hm?"

"About Haruhi..."

Hikaru immediatley snapped, "I don't want to talk about her."

Kaoru used a softer tone, "Please Hikaru... I just want to ask you a question."

Hikaru frowned, "Didn't I already say that it's ok for you to date her?! STOP pestering me about her! And what the heck did you mean earlier by talking about sex infront of the woman that I like?! I don't like anyone!"

Kaoru was really getting irritated with the lies Hikaru was spouting, "HIKARU. Stop and listen."

Hikaru walked over and grabbed his DS. He turned it on and grungingly listened to Kaoru, "Hikaru... I know that you like Haruhi... there's no need to hide it."

Hikaru twitched, "Yeah, I like her, but not in the way that you're saying."

Kaoru shook his head, "Will you stop being stubborn for a minute and just tell me the truth?"

Hikaru paused his game and placed it on the table. He then walked over to Kaoru and pulled him close to him... their faces were centimeters apart. Hikaru then smirked, "What makes you think that I'm lying, Kaoru? Hasn't it been established that I love only you?"

Kaoru pushed Hikaru away from him, "Quit the shit. We're not those damn twincest twins at the club anymore. There's no need to keep up the act."

Hikaru was really getting irritated, "You really want to know what I think, Kaoru?"

Kaoru nodded.

Hikaru then stared at Kaoru with a death glare, "I hate your fucking guts."

Kaoru's eyes widened, "Wha-"

Hikaru clenched his fists, "Dont' talk! I'm not finished. I'm sick and tired of people mistaking me for you. I can't STAND the thoughts of how passive you are. I HATE when you pester me about Haruhi. You know, I was trying to be the bigger man of the two of us... I've NEVER been ok with you dating Haruhi! I think that the idea of you with Haruhi is disgusting!"

Kaoru was frozen stiff. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his twin's mouth.

Hikaru continued, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "I WISH THAT WE WEREN'T TWINS!"

Kaoru fell to the floor in tears, "Hi...karu... you're lying... right?"

Hikaru turned away from Kaoru, "I..." He shook his head and left the room. He then rushed to the other side of the house, where he broke down crying. _Why am I such an idiot? I said... so many hurtful things to him... just because of my jealousy... Kaoru... you know me better than anyone else... you should know that... I didn't mean all that... _

~...~

Kaoru then glanced over at Hunny, "And that's what happened. After Hikaru left... I couldn't stand being home anymore."

Hunny sighed and placed a hand on Kaoru's left shoulder, "Say Kao-chan... what are you going to do about this?"

Kaoru forced a smile on his face, "I'm used to Hikaru's temper tantrums... and I usually don't do anything about them... but this time... I might do something to really warrant his anger... but... I do believe that it will be good in the long run."

Hunny pulled Kaoru into a hug, "You should know that we'll always help you out, Kao-chan! So... what's your plan?"

Kaoru took a sip of tea and smiled, "Well, the first part of the plan is to..."

~...~

"Ah, Tamaki. I was beginning to wonder if you would make it back in time for dinner." Eclaire stated sweetly, sitting in the dining room of Tamaki's house. Tamaki placed his items down and joined her at the table, "Sorry for the wait. It was very important to speak with Kyoya." Eclaire nodded, "Understandable... is everything alright? When we were in France, it seemed extremely urgent to get back here." Tamaki nodded, "Everything's fine. Since I'm the son of the principal... Kyoya wants to see if there's a way that I can get the club back and running. His future kind of depends on the club's success..." Eclaire took a bite of her meal and nodded, "I see. So, what exactly can you do about it?" Tamaki thought for a moment, "Well... I'm hoping to be able to talk about all the charms of the club first."

Tamaki took a sip of his water and smiled, "So, how was your first day of class?" Eclaire shrugged, "Not very eventful. It seems that the twins in the class aren't thrilled with me being there." Tamaki sighed, "It's a shame... those two's world is still is pretty small..." Eclaire wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Perhaps... I honestly don't care if they like me or not. All that matters to me is that you're in my life." Tamaki smiled, "I appreciate that, but I do wish for you to try to get along with my friends." Eclaire stood up and smiled, "Please excuse me." Tamaki stood to be polite, "Of course."

He then glanced over at the wall, "I can't tell her that I'm concerned about Haruhi... Why can't I bring myself to talk about her?"

~...~

Kyoya was sitting in his room. He sighed, remembering the conversation he had with Tamaki earlier. He ran a hand through his hair, "Tamaki probably hates me for saying that I'll take Haruhi... but friend or foe... I'll be the winner of Haruhi's heart. Then... I can certainly take over the company."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

~...~

It was a Sunday and Kaoru woke up extra early to leave the house. After eating breakfast, he made his way to Haruhi's apartment. Once there, he knocked on the door and was surprised to see a half-asleep Ranka, "Hm?"

Kaoru smiled towards Haruhi's father and handed him a box of really expensive teas, "Good morning." Ranka smiled upon receiving the tea and allowed Kaoru to step inside the house, "Would you like some tea?" Kaoru sat down and nodded, "Please, thank you." Ranka prepared two cups of tea and sat across from Kaoru, taking a sip, "This is delicious! Thanks so much for the gift!" Kaoru took a sip himself and politely smiled, "It's not a problem..." He glanced around the room, "Is Haruhi not awake yet?"

Ranka smiled, "Oooh, you're here for Haruhi?" Kaoru blushed and nodded, "I was hoping to hang out with her some today..." Ranka sighed, "Sorry to inform you..." He took a closer look at the twin in front of him, "Kaoru..." Kaoru was surprised that Ranka knew exactly who he was. Kaoru took another sip of tea, "Oh... I guess that she's busy today..." Ranka shook his head, "Actually, I was surprised myself!" Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Hm?" Ranka continued, "It seems that Haruhi is out on a date!"

Kaoru dropped his teacup, leaving a stain on his pants, "Ah, I'm so sorry... allow me to clean-" Ranka shook his head, "It's alright, I'll clean the mess." Kaoru nodded, "Thank you... I'll make sure to replace the broken teacup..." Ranka smiled, "Ah! No need for that!" Kaoru shook his head, "Please, I'll take you out shopping today to get a new tea set." Ranka squealed like a teenage girl, "Thank you! I'm so excited to be invited out to shopping with a friend of Haruhi's!" Kaoru blinked a few times, then smiled, "It's not a problem... so... could you inform me who she went out with this morning?"

Ranka nodded, "Kyoya~! I was surprised myself! I always thought that she had no attraction to him, but after he appeared at the door, she seemed to shove me away and leave! It doesn't surprise me though... Kyoya's father has propositioned marriage between the two for a few months now." Kaoru's eyes were extremely wide, "He... he's been propositioning marriage?!" Ranka smiled, "I, of course, will not choose a husband for Haruhi! But! I'm extremely happy that Haruhi has such popularity! And the fact that she's finally dressing up like a girl makes me proud!" Kaoru nodded, "She's always been beautiful..." Ranka smirked and nudged Kaoru, "Isn't she the best?!" Kaoru blushed, not really sure what to say, "Uh, we should probably start heading out to the store." Ranka nodded and grabbed his purse, "Let's go!"

~...~

Haruhi was sitting down, half-asleep across from a table with Kyoya. She glared at him, "Sempai... why exactly are we here?" Kyoya smirked, "I woke up early for once in my life, so I decided that it would be nice to go out and have a delicious European Breakfast." Haruhi took a sip of her extremely gourmet coffee that Kyoya ordered her, "Well, I understand breakfast but... why exactly do I have to be here?" Kyoya took a sip of his own coffee and smirked, "Does one really need a reason to enjoy breakfast with someone that he cares about?" Haruhi blinked a few times, thinking of his words, but completely oblivious to the last part, "Then... why didn't you pick Tamaki-sempai... or someone else?"

The waiter came by and served their main meals. Kyoya thanked the waiter and smiled, "Well Haruhi, I hope that you enjoy this meal." Haruhi eyed the breakfast and immediately forgot her train of thought from earlier, "Wow! This looks amazing!" Kyoya smiled, "I'm sure that you'll want to eat this kind of meal all the time..." Haruhi then looked up to Kyoya and became cautious, "Sempai... if I eat this, what exactly do I owe you?" Kyoya took a bite of his breakfast and laughed, "Is it strange, Haruhi?" She cocked her head to the side. Kyoya continued, "Do you not appreciate my kindness for treating you out?" Haruhi took a bite of her meal, "Mmm, delicious..." She then looked directly into Kyoya's eyes, "Actually Sempai... I do find it odd. You usually try to use some sort of blackmail..." Kyoya laughed, "Haruhi, did you forget that the club's been disbanded?" Haruhi shook her head, "I remember... that's why I have so many overly ordinary days now..."

Haruhi went back to eating her food. Kyoya watched as she was eating, "Ah, Haruhi... you have something..." She stopped eating, "Eh?" Kyoya stood up and walked to her side of the table, he then knelt down on one knee and carefully, with his finger, wiped off a piece of cream that was stuck to the side of her lip. Haruhi immediately blushed, "S-Sempai! W-w-what was-" Before Haruhi could finish asking him, Kyoya smiled charmingly, "A piece of cream was stuck to your face, that's all." He then licked the cream off of his finger and sat back down in his seat. Haruhi wasn't really sure what to make of the whole ordeal.

~...~

Tamaki was pacing back and forth in his house, trying to figure out two things:

One, why Kyoya was so determined to win over Haruhi.

Two, why when he called Kyoya's house earlier, he wasn't asleep in bed.

Tamaki was like this for hours until he finally figured that worrying about it was pointless and he would go hang out with some of his best friends. So, after a small amount of contemplation, he decided that he would go hang out with the twins. Yet, when he appeared at the house, he was surprised that only Hikaru was there.

"Eh?! Where's Kaoru?!"

Hikaru was irritated with the question, "I wish that I knew... He left before I got up."

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, "And he didn't tell you?"

Hikaru clenched his fist, "IF I ANSWERED THAT I WISH I KNEW WHERE HE WAS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE TOLD ME?! I COUL D CARELESS WHAT HE DOES! I'M NOT HIS BABYSITTER!"

Tamaki was surprised with the sudden outburst, "Whoa, whoa... say, let's forget Kaoru... do you want to go play?"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Play? Play what?"

Tamaki thought for a few minutes, "Hmmm... how about we go visit Haruhi at home?!"

Hikaru's interest was intrigued, "Sounds like a plan. Let's go Tono!"

~...~

Tamaki and Hikaru arrived at Haruhi's apartment and knocked the door. After waiting for a few minutes, they then began to not only knock, but yell out "Haruhi!" as well. This also didn't work. After a good thrity minutes and some complaining from the neighbors, the two of them sat down infront of the door.

Tamaki was ready to grow some mushrooms, while Hikaru sighed, "Tono... where do you think she is?"

Tamaki thought for a bit, then a lightbulb went off in his head, "Grocery shopping! Let's go commoner grocery shopping!"

Hikaru nodded, "Ah! You're probably right, Tono!"

The two then rushed to the store. Once inside, rather than trying to find Haruhi, they both began to exclaim how amazing the common folk are.

"Hey Tono! Look at this! 5 for 500 yen! What an amazing price!"

Tamaki rushed over to the item that Hikaru was looking at, "Certainly, we must purchase this for Haruhi!"

Hikaru nodded as he threw the five items in the shopping basket that he picked up. Tamaki then found a stunning deal as well.

Before no time, Tamaki and Hikaru had a whole limosine full of cheap groceries. They both smiled, "Haruhi will be so happy!" They then headed back towards Haruhi's house, yet, on the way to her house, Hikaru yelled, "STOP THE CAR!"

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Hikaru, everything alright?"

Hikaru shook his head and pointed out the window, "Tono! Do you see what I see?!"

Tamaki followed the pointed finger to see a sight of Haruhi and Kyoya eating icecream. Hikaru bit the bottom of his lip, _Icecream is OUR thing... damn that Kyoya! _

Tamaki looked at Hikaru, "Everything ok? You look blue in the face..." He placed a hand on Hikaru's forehead. Hikaru slapped his hand away, "I'm fine, Tono. No fever... I just... am surprised."

Tamaki nodded, "Then, let's do something about this!"

Hikaru shrugged, "Like what?"

Tamaki smiled, "Haruhi is MY daughter! Kyoya NEVER got the approval to date her! Therefore! As her father, I must protect her!"

Hikaru stared at Tamaki blankly, "Uhh... Tono... is that really the way you want to let Haruhi know that you're back in town?"

Hikaru's last statement went in one ear and out the other and Tamaki jumped out of the limo to appear in front of both Kyoya and Haruhi, "HAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUU UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII!" He immediately glomped Haruhi, "Daddy's back! How are you?! Why are you with this fiend?!"

Kyoya glared towards Tamaki and Haruhi pushed Tamaki off of her, "SEMPAI. GET OFF."

Tamaki took a few steps back and pouted, "But Daddy..."

She sighed, "Sempai, it's great that you're back in town, but as I've said many times before... you're NOT my father."

Kyoya smiled and placed an arm around Haruhi, "That's right, Tamaki. So, there's no need for parental guidance."

Hikaru got out of the limo and sighed, "Tono..."

Tamaki glanced over at Hikaru, hoping for some help. Haruhi blinked, "Eh? Hikaru, you're here too?"

Hikaru nodded, "Tono and I were hanging out some."

Haruhi smiled, "How nice.. what about Kaoru?"

Hikaru flinched, "Kaoru... uhhh... he's... somewhere else."

Haruhi was surprised with the answer, but decided to not question him further.

Kyoya frowned seeing Hikaru as well and wondered if they were trailing him all morning. Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "So, what are you two up to?"

Tamaki immediately beamed with joy, "We went to the commoner's market and bought stuff for Haruhi!"

Haruhi immediately stiffened, "Bought stuff... for... me?"

Tamaki nodded, "YUP! You won't go hungry for a loooooooooooooooong time!" He pointed towards the limo full of food.

Haruhi was frozen in place, "Sem...pai... that's... too much food..."

Hikaru and Tamaki both looked at each other, confused as to why Haruhi wasn't happy with the gift.

Haruhi continued, "That's enough food for a whole army... we don't have space for all of it."

Kyoya nodded, "Next time you two decide to get a gift for someone, you should think about their own living situation first."

Hikaru frowned. Tamaki then shook his head, "The more the merrier though! I thought that getting more food for Haruhi would make her happier!"

Kyoya shook his head, "I think that you're misunderstanding that one phrase... regardless, you two have really inconvenienced Haruhi."

Haruhi spoke up, "I'm grateful that you two did this but... how about we donate the food to a good cause instead?"

~...~

At this point in time, Kaoru lugged in several bags full of clothing and other random objects into Haruhi's apartment. "Where should I place the bags?" Ranka glanced around the room, "Ah, just place them where ever! I'll organize them in a bit! Thank you so much Kaoru! We should have more shopping dates more often!"

Kaoru just nodded, since he wasn't sure what response would be appropriate. "Well, I guess that I'll head out now..."

Ranka shook his head, "Oh no! You have to stay! I'll make you a delicious dinner! And Haruhi will be here for dinner too!"

Kaoru nodded, "Thank you, I'll take that invitation."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

~...~

Hikaru shook his head, "NO. We're NOT donating any of this food!"

Everyone turned towards Hikaru with surprise. Haruhi then spoke up, "Why not?"

Hikaru looked directly at Haruhi, "Tono and I had you and your father in mind when we purchased this. So, rather than just giving it away to some random people that are unknown, I'd rather all of us eat it together!"

Tamaki beamed with joy, "I must agree with Hikaru! Not accepting a gift filled with love is turning down the love that comes with it! Haruhi! You must accept our love to you!"

Haruhi and Kyoya stood there dumbfounded. Kyoya then turned towards Haruhi, "I don't think that they understand what donating food is..."

Haruhi sighed, "If you two feel so strongly about it, then fine, but I'm not cooking any of it, since it is my gift."

Tamaki nodded, "Of course! We will get top-of-the-line chefs to serve the most gour-"

Before Tamaki could finish Kyoya spoke up, "Well, if your chefs are going to prepare the food, then the love that you were talking isn't truly there, now is it?"

Tamaki froze, "What do you mean?"

Kyoya smirked, "A home-cooked meal from someone special is the best way to show someone how much they love and care for another. If you have your chefs cook for Haruhi, she'll never be able to fully appreciate your feelings."

Tamaki began to panic, "Hikaru! What do we do?! Haruhi won't be able to eat unless it's prepared properly!"

Hikaru caught onto the situation that Kyoya was causing. A devilish smirk played upon his features, "Challenge accepted. I'll be more than happy to prepare a home-cooked meal for Haruhi."

Tamaki was surprised with Hikaru's determination and immediately beamed, "Haruhi! Just you wait! Daddy will cook you the BEST food that's know in the world... no, in the UNIVERSE!"

Haruhi sighed, "I don't think that this is a good idea..."

Kyoya smirked, thinking to himself that he's doomed the two to forever be on Haruhi's bad list.

~...~

Kaoru was awkwardly sitting across the table from Ranka, sipping tea. He wanted to see Haruhi, but at the same time, didn't really like the whole period of waiting for Haruhi... especially with Ranka eyeing him. Eventually Ranka spoke up, "So Kaoru... you're an attractive male... Haruhi's a very lucky girl." Kaoru was red in the face and just nodded. Ranka smiled to himself, pleased that he's making Kaoru embarrassed, "So... you are in love with my daughter, right?"

Kaoru practically choked on his tea. He began coughing loudly right as the front door burst open.

"TONO! I'll be the one making the better meal!" Hikaru stated, lugging in a large amount of groceries.

Tamaki shook his head, "As Haruhi's father, I MUST show off the extent of my utmost LOVE for her!"

Hikaru twitched.

Kaoru and Ranka sat there, staring at the two arguing who weren't even aware that they were there.

Haruhi and Kyoya walked into the apartment shortly after.

Ranka immediately rushed over to Haruhi, "Haruhi! I'm not really sure what's going on, but... do you have any clue?!"

Haruhi sighed, "For some reason, these two" she pointed towards Tamaki and Hikaru, "have insisted on cooking dinner for us."

Ranka smiled, "Ahh! Two sexy men cooking in my kitchen! I'm so happy!"

Haruhi placed a hand on her forehead, then noticed Kaoru there, "Kaoru, how long have you been here?"

Before Kaoru could answer, Ranka wrapped an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, "Isn't it great Haruhi?! Kaoru here has been hanging out with me all day! We're the BEST of friends now!"

With that statement, Hikaru and Tamaki both glared towards Kaoru. Kyoya, on the other hand, smirked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, _A formidable opponent indeed. Never thought that Kaoru would pull a stunt like hanging with her father to win points... yet, I still have the advantage of being Ranka's number one texting buddy. _

Haruhi sat down next to Kaoru, "Thank you for taking care of my father today."

Kaoru shook his head, "Ah, it's nothing Haruhi... we just went shopping since I needed to replace the broken tea cup."

Ranka then smiled, "But Kaoru also treated me out to brunch! And bought me several new clothes! Ooh! And Haruhi! I can't wait to show you my new purse!"

Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya then smirked, "So, what's for dinner?"

Hikaru and Tamaki both looked at the ingrediants and began to yell out different meals. Whatever they said was muffled out by the other, so all Kyoya heard was "hadgoaauughalshg"

Kyoya sat down next to Ranka, "I look forward to the meal." He then turned his attention towards Ranka, "Thank you for allowing me to spend the day with Haruhi today... it was an extremely charming day."

Ranka smiled, "I'm so glad that the date went well! Please, you must tell me EVERYTHING about it!"

Kyoya laughed politely and Haruhi twitched, "Dad, we just went out for food and walked through a few stores... nothing real interesting."

Ranka pouted, "You can't even give me all the good details?! Daddy's upset with you Haruhi!"

Kyoya laughed, "She's not lying though. I would never even attempt to kiss a girl on the first date."

Ranka placced an arm around Kyoya, "Such a gentleman! Haruhi, you've really picked a good one here!"

~...~

The rest of the guys glared towards Kyoya.

Tamaki and Hikaru then fiercely grabbed kitchen knives. Hikaru grabbed a carrot and began to chop hard, as if taking his anger out on the carrot.

Tamaki, grabbed a head of lettuce and began to chop.

Within no time, really loud banging noises were heard and random pieces of food flew through the air.

Ranka smiled with delight, awaiting the meal ahead, while Haruhi was horrified with the mess that was being created.

Kaoru looked over at Haruhi, "Haruhi, are you alright? Your face is turning blue..."

Haruhi shook her head, "I fear that they're going to destroy my kitchen."

Kyoya nodded, "It does seem that way, doesn't it? Well Haruhi... if they destroy your kitchen, you're free to take residence in my house."

Haruhi looked down at the table, a small blush on her face, "That's... not neccessary Sempai."

Ranka watched the interaction between the two.

Kaoru shook his head, "That's not neccessary Kyoya-sempai... Haruhi would be more than welcome to stay at our place... since Hikaru would be the reasoning behind the disaster."

Hikaru overheard Kaoru's statement and twitched, "Kaoru! It would be Tono's fault! He's the one making a disaster here!"

Tamaki looked at his area, "This mess is obviously yours! You're trying to sabotage my love of my daughter!"

Haruhi sighed, "Sempai... I already have a dad..."

Tamaki ignored Haruhi's comment and continued to cook.

Ranka took a sip of tea, "Ahh, my stomach just rumbled... I'm starving..."

The comment from Haruhi's father then made the two idiots in the kitchen speed up their cooking.

Kaoru watched and gulped, _I fear for whatever comes out of that kitchen... _


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

~...~

It wasn't long before Tamaki and Hikaru both shouted, "DONE!"

Ranka smiled, "My, my, it smells great in here! Can't wait to eat!"

Kyoya smiled towards Ranka, "Indeed, I just hope that these two who've never held a spatula in their lives before now can actually manage a good feast."

Haruhi had a huge sweat drop near her head. She didn't say anything, but what Kyoya said was close to what she was thinking herself.

Tamaki beamed, "Haruhi! My meal is the best! It shows my love... 100%!"

Hikaru laughed, "Really Tono? Because my meal represents my maji love 1000%!"

Kaoru sighed, "Seriously Hikaru? You're seriously going there with the UtaPri joke?"

Ranka laughed, "Alright, alright, everyone calm down. Now... obviously Haruhi will be judge, but Tamaki, if you could please tell us your dish and serve it to each of us?"

Tamaki beamed with joy, "Of course!" He carefully placed four plates down on the table, one infront of each person at the table.

Kyoya glanced at his meal, "Hmm... it looks edible."

Tamaki twitched, "Of course it's edible! It's LOVE in there!"

Kaoru sighed, "Anyday now Tono... we would like to eat before it gets cold."

Tamaki nodded, "Ever since I was young, I have had an interest in learning about commoner food! And yet, I, myself, have never eaten such a delicate, delicious product in my life, but today! I, Suou Tamaki have created the masterpiece known as... Okonomiyaki (Japanese Pizza - it's kind of like a pancake with all sorts of delicious veggies and meat)!"

Haruhi looked at her plate and was surprised to see that it did indeed look like okonomiyaki. Yet, she shuddered as she noticed the mayonaise writing on the top of hers said _Your Daddy Loves You! _

Ranka observed his own okonomiyaki, not too thrilled with the ugly bear drawing on top of his.

Kaoru snickered seeing _Devil_ written on his. And Kyoya smirked as he noticed _My daughter is off limits!_ written on his.

Tamaki continued to speak, "As you all have noticed, a very special! Meaningful message or image is on your okonomiyaki! That shows part of my love!"

Kaoru poked his okonomiyaki with a finger, "Tono's love feels like shit."

Tamaki pointed towards Kaoru, "DON'T TOUCH IT LIKE THAT! Okonomiyaki mustn't be poked and prodded! There's an artform to this!"

Haruhi blinked a few times, "Umm... Sempai... could you finish up your explainations so that we can eat?"

Tamaki nodded, "Of course! Anyways, this is special tempura-batted shrimp and pork okonomiyaki!"

Ranka exchanged glances with Haruhi, neither of them had heard of that type of okonomiyaki before, but since it was Tamaki's creation, they decided not to say anything.

Tamaki smiled, "Please, pick up your okonomiyaki's with your hands and eat them like a cookie!" Stars were in Tamaki's eyes, awaiting to see everyone pick up the okonomiyaki and eat it happily.

The four all picked up their okonomiyaki.

Haruhi's face immediately turned blue, "Sempai... the consistancy is wrong..."

Tamaki shook his head, "It isn't! Just try tasting it Haruhi!"

Kyoya placed his back down on the plate and shrugged, "I will not be eating something raw."

Kaoru laughed as a mixture of uncooked flour, water, and eggs poured out of the center of his food, "It really is shit! Hey Hikaru! Look, the shit is shitting!"

Hikaru laughed and placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder, "Not all of us can be perfect beings."

Ranka took a small bite and immediately placed the food back on his plate, "This is disgusting!" He glared towards Tamaki, "Are you trying to poison us?!"

Tamaki shook his head back and forth, "No! Of course not! I'm sorry!"

Haruhi forced herself to take a bite and she immediately spat it out and downed a cup of tea.

Kyoya smirked and looked up at Hikaru, "We can only hope that yours is decent."

~...~

Tamaki went off into the corner and began growing random mushrooms while sulking about how no one loves him.

Hikaru then placed four plates of curry on the table. He smirked, "This is my dish. Pork curry! Enjoy!"

The four grabbed their spoons and took a bite of the curry.

Kaoru's eyes widened with surprise, "Hikaru! I never knew that you knew how to cook!"

Hikaru shrugged, "Some of us are just born perfect..."

Kyoya rolled his eyes with the comment, "I must admit that this is quite tasty."

Hikaru nodded, "Of course, of course!"

Ranka took a bite and began to cry, "It's delicious! A man who's good looking and can cook!" He turned towards Haruhi, "Haruhi! You're free to date Hikaru if you ever desire!"

Hikaru smiled and bowed, "Thank you!"

Kyoya sent a small death glare towards Hikaru. Kaoru smiled to himself, seeing how happy that comment made Hikaru.

Haruhi placed her spoon down and thought, "Say Hikaru... it's delcious but... there's something that I can't wrap my finger around..."

Hikaru sat down next to Haruhi, "Eh? Is there something wrong with my food?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No... it just tastes very nostalgic... I've definitely eaten this before..." She continued to think and after awhile, a lightbulb went off, "Ah! It tastes just like _Vermont Curry_!"

Hikaru nodded, "Bingo! Good job Haruhi!"

Everyone stared at Hikaru.

Haruhi blinked a few times, "Eh?"

Hikaru then pulled out empty boxes of Vermont Curry, "Tada! All I did was follow the instructions to a tee! Cooking really is simple~"

Tamaki immediately rushed from his corner and pointed towards Hikaru, "YOU CHEATER! HOW DARE YOU USE ARTIFICIAL STUFF!"

Hikaru shrugged, "What's wrong, Tono? Mad that you've lost?"

Tamaki grabbed the closest thing that was near him (which was a frying pan), and threw it at Hikaru, "YOU DEVIL! CHEATING!"

Hikaru dodged the frying pan, which then hit the wall behind him, leaving a hole.

Tamaki was yelling about Hikaru's cheating and continuously threw things at him. All of those things, Hikaru dodged.

Hikaru yelled back, "Tono! There was no rule on not being allowed to use boxed recipes!"

~...~

After a good fifteen minutes of throwing and dodging, Ranka finally had it to his limit, "YOU TWO! QUIT IT!"

They both stopped and looked at Haruhi's father.

Ranka then looked them both directly in the eyes, "No one wins. And neither of you have my consent to date Haruhi!"

Tamaki cocked his head to the side in confusion and Hikaru had a look of pain on his face, "Eh?!"

Ranka smashed his hands down on the table and yelled, "YOU TWO DESTROYED OUR ENTIRE APARTMENT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO LIVE NOW!? AND THE REPAIR COSTS ARE GOING TO BE IMMENSE!"

The two guys looked around the room and noticed several destroyed walls. The kitchen was covered in flour and other random items.

Kyoya smirked seeing the scene play out infront of him.

Ranka looked at the two of them, "How are you two going to fix this?"

Tamaki immediately beamed up, "Of course! I shall take both you and Haruhi to my house! I will pay for all the repairs and-"

Before Tamaki could finish Kaoru spoke up, "I'm sure that your fiance will love to know that you're inviting another girl into your home."

Kyoya snickered to himself, happy with the comment coming from Kaoru, _As noted... everything is playing out perfectly... if these cards continue to be played correctly... Haruhi will be mine in no time. _

Hikaru got down into the most humblest of bows, "I'M SORRY!"

Ranka smiled, "Thank you, Hikaru. You're forgiven."

Tamaki blinked a few times, "Eh? I'm sorry too..."

Ranka glared at Tamaki, "You're NOT forgiven."

Tamaki froze still, not comprehending why the evil twin was forgiven, but he wasn't.

Hikaru then looked Ranka straight in the eyes, "I will do anything in my power to repair all of this... I also will provide you two with living quarters."

Ranka nodded, "Wonderful!" He turned to look at Haruhi, "Haruhi~ pack up your things! We're going to live with Hikaru and Kaoru until the apartment is fixed!"

Haruhi shook her head, "Uh... Dad... are you... sure?"

Ranka smiled, "Of course! What could possibly go wrong?!"

Haruhi froze. There were too many things that could go wrong in her head. Knowing the twins, she figured that they would be up to know good.

Ranka then went into his room, then walked back out, "Alright Hikaru, to help out, I need you to wear this." He handed over some clothes to Hikaru, who then went into the bathroom to change into them.

Once Hikaru came out of the bathroom everyone was stunned with his appearance. Haruhi immediately turned away, completely red in the face, "D-DAD?! What are you thinking?!"

Ranka smiled happily, "Oh Haruhi, you're most definitely old enough to see a gorgeous guy wearing a construction uniform!"

Haruhi shook her head, "Construction uniform, yes... but NOT that type!"

What Hikaru ended up wearing was an adult-shop Construction Uniform. Basically, it was black boots, a tight, yellow thong, black suspenders, and a construction hat.

~...~

Ranka smiled, "Hikaru, if you could take this sponge and work on cleaning the flour off from the counter, that would be wonderful! After that, you can call in some company or whatever to fix the rest of this mess. Please escort me and Haruhi to your place." Hikaru nodded. Ranka then turned his attention to everyone else, "Haruhi and I will be moving soon, so I'm afraid that company isn't neccessary right now."

With that said, Kyoya stood up and smiled towards Haruhi's father, "Thank you for today. Please let me know if there's anything that you need." He bowed, then made his exit, irritated that Ranka actually agreed to have them stay at the Twin's Mansion.

Tamaki politely said his goodbyes and left.

Kaoru decided to help Haruhi pack, while Hikaru was doing whatever Ranka told him to.

It was two hours later when the twins were finally able to bring Ranka and Haruhi to their mansion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I read each and every review and appreciate them. You all make me happy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

~...~

As the twins exitted out of the limo, Ranka had his mouth dropped in awe at the sight of the Hitachiin mansion. The twins smirked seeing Ranka's expression and both yelled out, "Welcome Home, Haruhi's Daddy!" Ranka smiled and pulled the two twins into a hug, "It's huge! Are you two sure that it's alright for us to stay here?! I'm not even sure if your house or Ouran is larger!" The twins both stiffled a laugh and Kaoru spoke up, "Our house is larger." Hikaru nodded, "And it's not to over-compensate for anything." Ranka smiled, "How wonderful!" Kaoru continued, "But it's really alright for you and Haruhi to stay... we have so many rooms that aren't put to good use." Hikaru nodded, "Besides, if you really like it here... you're free to stay forever."

Haruhi frowned, "Don't joke around. We're not going to impose on you two... we're just staying until the apartment is fixed."

Hikaru smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Until the apartment is fixed..." He then winked towards Ranka and quietly spoke towards him, "The offer still stands. Haruhi's practically family to us... besides... Mom will be thrilled that she's here."

Two maids quickly rushed over to the twins, "Sirs, the Lady's returned back from America today." Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. She got home a lot sooner than originally intended." Hikaru sighed, now knowing that he'll have to explain to his mother why Haruhi's family is now going to be staying there. Kaoru smiled towards the maids, "Tell Mother that we have important guests tonight and that we'll meet her after we show them to their rooms." The maids nodded and immediately rushed away.

Kaoru turned around towards Ranka and Haruhi, "It seems that Mother's home today. After you two get settled in, we all can have a nice discussion over a cup of tea."

Kaoru then smiled towards Ranka, "I'll show you your room... Hikaru will escort Haruhi to her room."

Ranka nodded and immediately followed Kaoru.

~...~

Hikaru lead Haruhi through the enormous doors into the mansion, bright lights engulfing her vision. It had been awhile since she last was here, so the sights of the constant expensive chandeliers and pieces of artwork always fascinated her. After passing several doors down different hallways, Hikaru finally opened up a door, showcasing a very large, specious light pink room, "You can stay here Haruhi." Haruhi blinked a few times, noticing extremely frilly pillow cases, lacy curtains, dolls were up on shelves, "Uhh... Hikaru... why is this room so... girly?" Hikaru let out a laugh, "Well, it's mainly because Mom loves this sort of things... if you look in the closet, there's plenty of female clothing too. Feel free to wear them... Mom always secretly wanted a daughter... so she made sure to create this room. Though... after us, she wasn't able to get a daughter." Haruhi placed her suitcase of items on the bed and nodded, "Ah, so that's what it is." Hikaru sat down on the bed and looked up at Haruhi, "Say Haruhi... what do you think about Tono being back?"

Haruhi sighed and sat down on the other side of the suitcase on the bed, "I... I guess that I'm happy he came back... even though Sempai is loud and obnoxious... he's a good friend." Hikaru nodded, "What about him bringing Eclaire back?" Haruhi suddenly remembered the day that Tamaki left for France. She remembers him looking back towards her as she was falling off the bridge. She remembered in that instant, her heart broke a little bit. An indescribable face appeared on Haruhi's features that Hikaru couldn't make out. He knew that the question asked was a bit personal, but he wanted to make sure for certain that Tamaki wouldn't be an obstacle for winning her over.

She finally spoke up, "I don't really know Eclaire well, but if Sempai thinks that she's a great person, then I think that it would be nice to get to know her better. Since she hasn't even made friends in our class yet, it's a good idea to get to know her and let her feel like part of the class." Hikaru frowned. He had no intentions of allowing Haruhi to make friends with Eclaire, mainly because Eclaire was the one to destroy the Host Club to begin with. The family broke the day that Tamaki left and now the club itself ceases to exist due to sexuality on campus. Hikaru then spoke up again, "You're alright with Tono and Eclaire being engaged?" Haruhi blinked a few times, then cocked her head to the side, "Why would it bother me?" Hikaru let out a laugh and stood up, "Well Haruhi, I'll let you get comfortable in your room. I'll wait for you outside the room to head down to see Mom." He began to head towards the door, when Haruhi stopped him, "Hikaru!" He paused and turned towards Haruhi, "Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly towards him, "I'm not sure what's going on, but it would be nice if you and Kaoru would get along again. I hate seeing you two ignoring each other... or fighting each other." Hikaru ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't even begin to describe to Haruhi why he was so angry at Kaoru. Yet, at the same time, he was angrier at himself for telling Kaoru lies about hating him. He mainly, was just jealous of his brother. Thinking more about the situation, he let out a deep breath, "Haruhi... as much as I hate being in a disagreement with Kaoru... I... It's because we're competing... for once in our lives... there's something that we both want... yet, it's something that we can't share."

Haruhi had a look of confusion on her face, but noticed the conflicting pained look on Hikaru's face. She decided not to press the matter further. Knowing the twins, they would make up soon enough. Hikaru then walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi to get settled in.

~...~

Ranka followed Kaoru through several different hallways, after passing the twentieth chandelier, he spoke out, "Say~ your electric bill must be horrendous!" Kaoru let out a laugh. It was a comment that's normal for commoners, yet never once in his life would he even think something like that, "It probably is. I wouldn't know... don't deal with any of the bills." Ranka let out a bit of laughter, "But I must say~ your house is like a castle! Gorgeous! Fit for a king!" Kaoru smiled politely, "It's alright... not as homey as yours though." Ranka raised an eyebrow, "You really like our place?" Kaoru turned a bit red with embarrassement, "Well... I like the fact that it's so different... and it seems that you and Haruhi get to be really close when you're both home." Ranka nodded, "It's a great feeling."

Kaoru continued to lead Ranka throughout more hallways, "Don't worry about getting lost. It happens all the time, but I'll make you a map." Ranka smiled, "Thanks." Kaoru finally stopped infront of a door and opened it, "Here you go." Ranka entered the large room and was amazed at the beauty of it, "Is it really alright for me to stay in such a great room?" Kaoru nodded, "It's fine. It's one of the smaller rooms actually." Ranka was surprised to hear that. Kaoru smiled, "Attached to this room is a restroom. Feel free to use everything as if you're home." Ranka smiled, "Thank you for the hospitality." Kaoru shook his head, "It's... nothing. Hikaru and I... we would do anything for Haruhi and her family." Ranka had a very kind look on his face, a few tears stained the corner of his eyes, "It's makes me so proud that Haruhi has attractive males that really care for her." Kaoru laughed, "Haruhi is the only person who's really invaded in our lives. Now that she's with us, we can't live without her." Ranka nodded, "But I'm sure that it's painful for you two, right?"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he looked directly at Ranka, "What do you mean?" Ranka began to unpack his belongings, "You both are in love with Haruhi." Kaoru was frozen, "How do you know that Hikaru also likes-" Before Kaoru could finish his question Ranka intervened, "I know the faces of men in love. Though, I wouldn't say that he's your only competitor... Kyoya also likes Haruhi... and that Tamaki." Kaoru shook his head, "Tono is with Eclaire! He can't like Haruhi!" Ranka patted Kaoru on the head, "Just because he's with someone doesn't mean that he's in love with that person. Why else do you think he would compete so seriously for Haruhi's affections against your brother?" Kaoru blatently spoke, "He's an idiot." Ranka laughed loudly, "I agree! The moment that I saw him, I knew that I didn't like him... but... the reasoning behind that wasn't due to his idiocy."

Kaoru raised an inquiring eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ranka continued to organize his belongings, "Haruhi treated him a bit differently than the rest of you... I was afraid that he would be the man to take her away from me."

A large pang of pain overtook Kaoru. The issue that he had with Tamaki last year most certainly resurfaced now as well. The day that Tamaki left with Eclaire, he could tell that Haruhi was bothered; however, with Tamaki out of the picture, he figured that she would most definitely heal from his absence. Yet, hearing what Ranka was saying now... he feared what would happen. _If Tono seriously goes after Haruhi... there's no chance for me... there's no chance for Hikaru... if I have to lose to someone... please... please be Hikaru... one of us must win her heart. _

Ranka was almost finished unpacking when he looked at Kaoru again, "Don't worry though. She seems to be looking at him differently this year. I'm not sure what exactly she thinks of him right now. But, on the plus, she hasn't mentioned him at all since he left."

Ranka completed unpacking and smiled, "Shall we go greet your mother now?" Kaoru nodded, "Ah! Of course! This way please~" Ranka began to follow Kaoru down the many corridors.

~...~

Haruhi cleaned herself up a bit, then stepped out into the hallway, "Alright Hikaru, let's head down." Hikaru nodded, a slight blush across his features seeing Haruhi in a new outfit, one that was made for comfort and sleeping in. Yet, he enjoyed the fact that it was very feminine, yet fit Haruhi as well. "This way." With that said, the two began to head to the large living room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Just an fyi, the season of scaring is now starting up for me (I'm kind of a big deal at a local theme park as an actress), so I will keep updating, but I can't make promises that the chapters will be out quickly. Gotta take care of health, otherwise work gets angry. lol. Anyways, as always, thank you so much to all my readers and reviewers. When I started this story, I wasn't expecting such a following. Makes me glad that people actually are interested in this. Also, to all my reviewers, you all are amazing! I don't mind the length of your reviews at all. I enjoy hearing any/all opinions (both good and bad). Anyways, on with the chapter! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

~...~

Kaoru was sitting silently sipping on tea, awaiting Haruhi and Hikaru to arrive. Ranka was happily in conversation with the twins' mother, Yuzuha talking about fashion and how much he would love to see Haruhi take an interest in dressing up cutely. The conversation was extremely full of excitement.

So, when Hikaru and Haruhi both entered in the room, Ranka and Yuzuha immediately had their hands together and faced Haruhi with sparkly eyes. Haruhi was used to this kind of attention, so she just sat down next to Kaoru. Hikaru, on the other hand, had a puzzled expression on his face, "Say... Kaoru... what's going on in here?" Kaoru took a sip of tea, placed the cup down and smiled towards Haruhi, "You look really cute today, Haruhi." Hikaru frowned, knowing fully well that Kaoru was still upset with him for the comment the other day.

Haruhi shook her head, "Say Kaoru... aren't you going to answer Hikaru?" Kaoru took another sip of tea, "It's not neccessary."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he sat down next to his mother. Ranka and Yuzuha stopped talking due to Kaoru's comment and Haruhi suddenly raising her voice a bit, "Eh? WHY?!" Kaoru placed his tea cup down on the table and let out a nervous laugh, "Well... we're somewhat having a fight at the moment. But don't worry, Haruhi... we'll make up one way or another."

Hikaru began to pour himself a cup of tea. Kaoru's words were killing him inside, yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't do anything.

Yuzuha glanced over at Hikaru. She didn't want to get into the middle of what was happening. She knew her sons well-enough to know when she shouldn't get involved and based off of her own observations, she figured that the situation had to deal with them fighting over Haruhi. Ranka took a sip of tea, knowing all too well what the issue was around him; however, he couldn't help but facepalm knowing that his own daughter was unaware of the twins' feelings towards her.

Kaoru continued to speak, "So Haruhi... could you please keep me company for a couple of days?" Haruhi was extremely confused, but gave a nod regardless.

Hikaru then got up, pushed his chair in, and left.

Ranka exchanged glances with Yuzuha, who then shook her head, "Don't worry about him... everything will turn out fine. Anyways... how about we do something fun?!" Ranka raised an eyebrow, "Something fun?" Yuzuha nodded, "We can have Haruhi model my newest collection!" Ranka immediately clenched his fists together excitedly, "That's the BEST idea I've ever heard!" Yuzuha turned towards Kaoru, "Please prepare the clothes from my new collection that Haruhi will wear." Kaoru immediately rushed off, Yuzuha then turned towards Haruhi and Ranka, "This way please." Haruhi was completely taken aback by the sudden turn of events, but ended up going regardless.

~...~

While walking down several cooridors with Yuzuha and her father, Haruhi found it to be strange that no one was interested in checking on Hikaru. Yuzuha happily continued talking, Ranka intrigued by every word, "This new collection of mine hasn't even been released to the public yet. If Haruhi wears these very well, she could be a model on the catwalk! Oh, and I do hope that you two enjoy your stay here..." Ranka was excited, keeping up with Yuzuha's pace. Haruhi was following as well, but when she glanced over and saw Hikaru in another room, she didn't think twice about going inside that room.

Hikaru was unaware of Haruhi's entrance. He was idlely sitting on a bed, slouched over with his hands on his head. Haruhi carefully sat down next to him and smiled, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru was immediately taken aback by Haruhi's appearance and jumped a bit, clenching his heart, "Haruhi! You startled me!" Haruhi gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about that..." Hikaru's face immediately started to turn bright red and he began to stutter a bit, "W-wa-wa-what b-b-brings you here Haruhi?" Haruhi was unable to realize that it was her touch that was bothering him in that moment, "I'm worried about you." Hikaru turned his gaze from her to his knee, "Why? Didn't you just agree to hang with Kaoru for the next few days?" Haruhi nodded, "Yeah. Kaoru hardly ever asks for anything on his own. Of course I would agree." Hikaru was a bit irritated with her comment and turned towards her, "So, if you get a request from someone for the first time ever from a friend, you'll agree?!" Haruhi wasn't sure what Hikaru was going for, "Well, if it's a normal request, I don't see what the problem is. I would do the same for you."

Hikaru clenched his right fist and stared at her, "Haruhi! Go out with me!" He didn't have a problem saying those words, mainly due to the fact that he was more irritated than anything else at that moment. It wasn't until after he spoke those words that he turned away from her and hit his head with his left palm. He couldn't say anything before she responded, "Sure... but it will have to be later, because I have to put on some clothes for your Mother..." Hikaru slumped down, _I completely forgot how dense she is... _Hikaru let out a large sigh. Haruhi stood up, "Come on Hikaru." Hikaru let out another exaggerated sigh, "But Kaoru's there." Haruhi frowned, "You two need to make up at some point. It's annoying seeing you two at each other's throats... I don't know what you two are fighting about, but isn't it better for one of you to just apologize and be friends again?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, then a smile appeared on his face. He stood up and hugged Haruhi, "Thanks Haruhi! I'm going to apologize to Kaoru!" He let her go and then started to run down the corridors. Haruhi took a few steps out of the room and yelled out, "Hikaru! I don't know my way in this house!" Hikaru ran back towards Haruhi and grabbed her hand, "Come on! Let's hurry up and find Kaoru!" He pulled her through several corridors, then finally entered the room with Yuzuha, Ranka, and Kaoru. The two were panting at the speed that they were running and the three in the room stared at the interlocked hands.

Yuzuha let out a small laugh, "Oh my, oh my, what do we have here?" Ranka smiled, "I'm so proud that you've finally taken an interest in romance Haruhi!" Haruhi and Hikaru both blinked, not sure what they were talking about. It then happend that Hikaru took notice of his hand and immediately pulled it away from Haruhi, turning a dark crimson color.

Kaoru frowned with disagreement and Hikaru ran over to his brother, "Kaoru! I'm sorry! I... I never meant to say all those nasty things to you the other day! I promise you that I don't hate you!" Kaoru glared at his brother, "That apology is accepted... however, I can't be happy about what just happened." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "Kaoru... what do you mean?" Kaoru slammed his fist down on a table, "Think real hard and you'll know what you did!" Hikaru took a few steps away from his brother, hurt that Kaoru didn't immediately turn back to normal.

Haruhi wasn't thrilled with how the two were acting, but before she could even express any of her opinions, Yuzuha grabbed her arm, "Haruhi dear! Let's try on the first outfit!" Haruhi, of course, couldn't say no... especially since she is freeloading.

~...~

Haruhi changed into a pale pink frilly dress with pink shorts and matching boots. When she walked into the other room, all of the tense air went away and they all couldn't help but fawn over how cute Haruhi is.

Yuzuha was the first one to comment, "Araaa! How adorable! You look just like a doll! Perfect!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded and went on each side of their mother, "We told you that Haruhi's perfect."

Ranka had tears in his eyes. He was completely moved with how Haruhi looked in the outfit. He then clasped both of Yuzuha's hands together, "Thank you so much for allowing me to witness Haruhi in such cute clothing!" Yuzuha smiled, "It's not a problem. She's absolutely perfect! Ah!" She handed a camera to Ranka, "Ranka, could you please snap some photos of Haruhi!?" Ranka gladly grabbed the camera, "Of course!"

Yuzuha then turned towards Haruhi, "Haruhi-dear, could you please take a pose for me to see?" Haruhi stood completely still, "Uh... pose?" Yuzuha nodded, "Well, turn your back to me... now, turn your head towards me, and smile!" Haruhi did as instructed. The pose was great. Now, Yuzuha needed to see if she really was fit for being a catwalk model, "Now, let me see you turn~" Haruhi was completely lost on how she was suppose to turn. She stared down at her feet, then took a turn left, then she took a turn right. Eventually, she just continuously twirled slowly.

Yuzuha sighed with a bit of disappointment, "Hmmm... the way she moves is very dull... we can't use her for a show after all..." Ranka sighed, "Unfortunately... there goes my hopes for my daughter to be a famous showcase model..." Yuzuha grabbed the camera from Ranka and began to look at the photos, "But she does have a charm for the camera, perhaps we could use her for some ads!"

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately approved, "She's perfect for ads! Please hire her!"

The twins at this moment were so involved with the current situation that they didn't even have time to think about the arguement earlier.

Haruhi felt completely left out of all the conversations, "Uhh... may I take this off now?"

Yuzuha turned towards Haruhi, "Oh yes... uhh... Hikaru, Kaoru... could you two prepare her next outfit?"

"Roger!" The two twins quickly rushed to another room and grabbed the next featured outfit for Haruhi to wear. Kaoru looked at the outfit and smiled, "Haruhi's going to look adorable in this." Hikaru nodded, "She looks good in everything, but Mom's clothing looks best on her." Kaoru smiled, "Yeah."

~...~

For the next few hours, Haruhi was forced to model the entire new clothing line for Yuzuha's company. Once she was finished Yuzuha beamed, "Haruhi! We'll be using you as a model for our line!" Haruhi was completely dumbstruck, "Biut I have no inter-" Before she could decline the offer, Ranka took her to the side, "Remember Haruhi, they're allowing us to stay here for free. The least you can do is offer to help with the company." Haruhi let out a sigh, "Alright..."

She turned towards Yuzuha, "Thank you, I'll try my best." With that said, Yuzuha and the twins rejoiced.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **As always thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! You all are awesome! I really hope that this chapter makes sense. I've been working on it on and off between my crazy schedules.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Eight.**

~...~

"KYOYA!" Tamaki screamed as he entered the third year's homeroom. He was overly excited about something and couldn't wait to share the details. Kyoya, in a calm and orderly fashion, glanced up at his friend, "What is it, Tamaki?"

Tamaki beamed with joy as he turned the seat infront of Kyoya's desk around to face him, "I figured it out!" Kyoya was now writing something in his notebook, figuring that whatever it is that Tamaki has to say isn't really that important, "What did you figure out?" Tamaki smiled widely, "I know how to get the club back up and running!" Kyoya dropped what he was doing and a grin appeared on his features, "Do tell me the plan."

With that said, Tamaki began to explain an extremely elaborate plan to Kyoya to get the club back up and running. After all of the details were mentioned, Kyoya placed his book on the desk and looked straight into Tamaki's eyes, "That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard from you." Tamaki was beginning to look dejected when Kyoya continued to speak, "It's so stupid that it might actually work." Tamaki's eyes lightened up and he smiled widely, "So you're in?!" Kyoya gave a nod, "I told you before, the club needs to be up and running." Tamaki nodded, "Then, let's get this plan in motion! I'll go find Haruhi! You find the twins!" Kyoya shook his head, "I'll explain this to Haruhi. I want you to explain the details to the twins. I can't have you confusing Haruhi with your abnormal grammar." Tamaki cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?" Kyoya let out a small breath of annoyance, "Your plan... it was all in French. I highly doubt that Haruhi knows that language." Tamaki sweatdropped, "Oops... but... I MUST be the one to tell my daughter!" Kyoya shook his head and spoke with a sharp tone, "Last time I checked, you left this school to be with Eclaire. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that the PRESIDENT of the club should be the one to explain the details to the VICE PRESIDENT." An arrow immediately struck Tamaki in the heart, "Then... what does that make me in the club?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and smirked, "If you must know, you never filled out club paperwork this year... meaning that you don't even have membership at the moment." Tamaki was completely frozen stiff, "You... you mean that... I'm not in it?!" Kyoya nodded, "But don't worry, I'm sure that we'll let you in once the club is back up and running." Tamaki nodded, "Of course! I will rightfully claim my position as club presid-" Kyoya spoke up, "The president is me and Haruhi is the vice president. Nothing can change that at this point of the school year. As for right now, instead of worrying about your position, you should think about the unity of the club members." Tamaki nodded in agreement, then rushed out of the classroom to locate the twins.

Kyoya took out his notebook and began to write in it: _Now that Haruhi is a female to the student body, we must take precautions and figure out how she can be in the club... _

~...~

Tamaki walked through the several cooridors of Ouran, when he finally stepped foot into the second year classroom. He glanced around the room hoping to locate the twins, as well as Haruhi; however, to his dismay, they weren't there. Letting out a small sigh, he began to turn around to exit the room. Once he turned around, he noticed Eclaire standing infront of him. She didn't look extremely happy, but once Tamaki laid his eyes on her, she smiled, "Tamaki, have you come to visit me?" Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. He couldn't bring himself to tell his fiance that he wasn't looking for her, "Ah... well..." Her eyes began to glaze over with a bit of sadness, "Oh... you were looking for someone else..." Tamaki froze completely and she walked over to her desk and sat down. She refused to turn towards him. Tamaki was staring at her from the door, not sure of what to do or say. If he was hosting, he wouldn't have any issues; however, as a fiance, he never knew what to say or do. He stared at Eclaire, thinking that she should just turn around. If she would only turn around it would at least settle his emotions a little bit.

"Tono. You're in the way." an obnoxious voice ringed in Tamaki's ears. Tamaki refused to look to see who said that, "Just wait for a few minutes. She'll turn around soon." Another voice then spoke up, "Who?" Tamaki frowned, "Eclaire." He finally turned to see the twins, "Ah! Good! You two- errr... three are here!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and pushed past Tamaki, "I'm not interested in listening to your fiance problems." Kaoru nodded, "I'm not interested either". Kaoru wrapped an arm around a very silent Haruhi and smiled, "Come on Haruhi, let's get to class." Haruhi nodded, following Kaoru's lead; however, she made sure to glance over at Tamaki, then over towards Eclaire.

The twins and Haruhi all sat down in their respectable seats. Haruhi glanced back towards Tamaki, noticing that he was chanting "Turn Around" while sweating intensely staring at Eclaire's back. She wondered what possibly could be wrong with him. Kaoru was hanging all over Haruhi, while Hikaru tried his best to pay the closest attention to a random dot on the wall. By each second, Hikaru was getting more and more irritated by the way that his brother was acting.

~...~

Haruhi eventually looked at Kaoru, "Say Kaoru... do you think that Tamaki-sempai's ok?" Kaoru shrugged, "Who knows... he's probably overexaggerating about something." Haruhi looked towards Tamaki again, "I don't think he's overexaggerating... I think that there's something wrong between him and Eclaire." Kaoru glanced over at Tamaki, sending a small glare in the process, then stroked Haruhi's cheek with his hand, "I wouldn't be concerned about him Haruhi. Remember, he is the guy who abandoned us to see his mother."

Hikaru's ears perked up hearing that remark coming from Kaoru's mouth. A large, smug smirk appeared on Hikaru's face and he couldn't help but hug Haruhi at the same time as Kaoru, "You know he's right Haruhi. Tono's selfish. If he really cared about us, he never would've left the club." Haruhi frowned, "You two are being ridiculous." She pushed the twins away from her, "Look. Sempai might be a little selfish, but you both know that he's always cared about the entire club! Not only that, but Tamaki-sempai isn't the type to just linger in a doorway waiting for someone to turn around." Both of the twins frowned, feeling defeated. Hikaru then turned away from Haruhi, "Say Haruhi... are you in love with Tono?"

Haruhi cocked her head to the side, "Eh? What makes you think that, Hikaru?" Hikaru let out a sigh, "You keep saying Tamaki-sempai this... Sempai that... You can't stop talking about him..." Haruhi began to think about the situation, then she finally spoke up again, "Hikaru... You're misunderstanding. I'm just concerned about him and Eclaire. He seems to be really hurt that she's not turning around for him." Hikaru shrugged, "Why should we care? That girl's the reason that Tono left us. She's the reason that the club fell apar-" Before Hikaru could finish his statement, Haruhi slapped him, "You should feel ashamed for blaming her Hikaru! Tamaki-sempai could've easily have declined the proposal. So stop blaming her!" Hikaru's teeth began to dig in his lower lip and he clenched his fists together, "Why can't you understand?!" Hikaru then rushed out of the classroom in anger.

~...~

Kaoru watched as his brother fled the room. A part of him wanted to run after him; however, he wanted Hikaru to realize that he's not always going to be there for him. Kaoru let out a small sigh, then wrapped an arm around Haruhi. He figured that she would be pretty indifferent with the situation, but instead, he noticed that her face was a bit red and sweaty... as if something really was bothering her. She sat down in her desk and placed her hands on her head. A small amount of pain was being seen on her features, causing Kaoru to be extremely worried, "Say Haruhi, are you alright?"

Haruhi let out a very small breath, "Yes."

Kaoru eyed her closer and shook his head, "Don't lie Haruhi. You're bothered by what just happened. Hikaru still can't seem to expand his world."

Haruhi shook her head, "It's not that... I shouldn't have been so rough on him. It's just that his insensitive comment really bothered me."

Kaoru wrapped his arms tight around her from behind and whispered in her ear, "You don't need to worry about him too much. Hikaru's going to be ok."

Haruhi slightly blushed with Kaoru's breath reaching her ear. She then turned around to face him, "Kaoru. Aren't you still in an arguement with Hikaru?" Kaoru nodded, "Of course. I'm really angry at him right now." Haruhi frowned, "Then..." She got out of his embrace and stood up, "I better check up on him after all." With that said, she began to walk out of the classroom, passing Tamaki, who still was upset that Eclaire wasn't turning around.

When Tamaki noticed that Haruhi passed him, he turned around, watching her walk away from him.

Kaoru stood still in the classroom, thinking to himself what would be best, _I love Hikaru... and I love Haruhi... but... should I really let Haruhi go after Hikaru? If I let Haruhi go after Hikaru... will she choose him over me? Am I alright with Haruhi choosing Hikaru over me?_

Kaoru's feelings were extremely conflicted and usually, he would want advice from Hunny-sempai on this matter; however, there was no time for him to talk to Hunny-sempai. Before he realized it, he found himself running towards the door of the classroom. He began to run at the same time that Tamaki also decided to run after Haruhi.

Tamaki sprinted as fast as he could in the direction that Haruhi headed, "H-H-HARUHI!" The moment that he yelled her name, Eclaire finally turned around to look towards the hallway. A few tears began to stain her face. Kaoru was running next to Tamaki, hoping that he could out-run him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Twenty-Nine.**

~...~

Little did Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki realize that in a dark area out of sight, Kyoya was watching the entire display. By Kyoya's calculations, after Haruhi rushed after Hikaru, he figured that both Tamaki and Kaoru would follow. Naturally, his calculations were correct. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and smirked, "In order to win, I must use my opponents' weaknesses."

With that said, Kyoya began to walk a separate direction from the two running.

"HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII!" Tamaki yelled as he was running left and right through corridors, unaware of where she went. Kaoru made sure to keep his pace with Tamaki. Within a matter of seconds, Tamaki tripped and fell flat on his face.

Kaoru suddenly stopped running and looked back at Tamaki, "Ton-" He then shook his head and began to run after Haruhi, "Forgive me Tono!"

~...~

Tamaki was rubbing his nose with his right hand, "Owwww..." Kyoya then stepped out into view, "Tamaki. I thought that I told you to talk to the twins only. You falling is the result of disobeying my orders." Tamaki's eyes widened as he looked up at his friend, "Kyoya... that's no reason to trip me." Kyoya knelt down on one knee to help Tamaki get back up to his feet, "Listen carefully Tamaki." Kyoya's gaze turned extremely dark and he pulled Tamaki close to him by the collar so that he could whisper in Tamaki's ear, "Under no circumstances will I allow you to get close to Haruhi." Kyoya then let go of Tamaki and smiled towards his friend, "It might be a good idea to head to the nurse's office. I would hate to hear that your nose got broken from your careless fall." Kyoya then walked out of sight, leaving Tamaki shivering, "A... Demon's... Appeared... The True Shadow King..."

~...~

Kaoru continued to run and finally located Hikaru sitting against a tree outside. He was surprised that Haruhi wasn't there. Kaoru was about to head back inside until he ended up stepping on a twig, causing Hikaru to turn at the sound of the splitting wood. The twins both stared at each other without saying a word, then Hikaru finally spoke up, "About Haruhi..."

Kaoru didn't move or say anything. Instead, he just stood there, listening to his brother. Hikaru continued, "Just now all she could talk about was Tono..." Kaoru took a few steps closer to his brother, still silent.

Hikaru let out a large breath, "It irritates me. Tono's been gone for several months... then suddenly he appears... he's engaged. And... and Haruhi... Haruhi cares too much for him."

Kaoru finally sat down next to his brother and hugged him, "I understand Hikaru... we're both feeling the same emotions right now..." Hikaru allowed a tear to escape his eye and Kaoru continued to speak, "The reason that claim I don't want to forgive you is because we both love Haruhi... we're both jealous of Tono... and it's not that I don't forgive you... I honestly can't forgive myself. I'm... I'm punishing myself for falling in love with the same woman as you." Hikaru lightly punched Kaoru's shoulder, "Idiot. You shouldn't be punishing yourself." Kaoru frowned, "I'm sorry. I'm the reason that we're both hurting..." Hikaru let out a large sigh, "It's partially my fault too. If I realized that you really were serious about Haruhi earlier... If I realized my feelings earlier..." Kaoru laughed, "Don't worry about it Hikaru. Say! How about this? We do whatever we can to keep Tono away from Haruhi." Hikaru raised an eyebrow, "What exactly is that going to accomplish? Tono's engaged. He can't have feelings for Haruhi." Kaoru ran his hand through Hikaru's hair, "When Haruhi ran after you... Tono immediately rushed after her. If he didn't fall... I wonder what would've happened." Hikaru looked at the ground, "So you're saying that Tono's still in love with Haruhi..." Kaoru nodded, "It appears that way... but... if we team up... maybe one of us can win over Haruhi." Hikaru smirked and held out his hand, "Then, I guess we're allies then... except when I beat you winning over Haruhi."

Kaoru shook Hikaru's hand, "I love Haruhi... and I also love you too Hikaru... But more than anything else... I want us to be a bit independent. Ever since Haruhi entered into our world... at first... I wondered if it was a good thing... then, the more that we got to know Haruhi... the more she grew on us... I began to think that perhaps expanding our own world wouldn't be so bad after-all. I know that one day we'll break apart. That day... will probably be extremely lonely... If Haruhi never came into our world... I always thought that it would be good if our relationship lasted forever... yet, now I know the truth... the truth that if we live like this, we'll never find true happiness."

Hikaru nodded, "I understand... from now on... I'll be your rival."

~...~

Haruhi walked out of the restroom and began to walk around, searching for Hikaru. While walking, she passed a window in the hallway. She glanced out it and smiled, seeing both Hikaru and Kaoru getting along again. "I'm glad that they're no longer fighting." She then decided to yell out to them, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Class is about to start!"

The twins looked up at Haruhi and both smiled. They immediately got up and began to run inside the building. Hikaru smirked, "Loser has to sleep in the bathroom tonight!" Kaoru laughed, "Looks like you'll be sleeping in the bathtub then!"

~...~

Once classes ended that day, both Hikaru and Kaoru clinged onto Haruhi. "Haruhi, let's go home~" Haruhi thought for a moment, "Ah, I need to go to the store today." Hikaru shook his head, "You don't." Kaoru nodded, "There's no reason for you to go to the store." In chorus they both chimed, "Since you now live with us." Haruhi sighed, "Actually, it's really important that I get to a store." Hikaru frowned, "What do you need that we don't have home?" Haruhi scratched the back of her head, "I'd rather not tell you two. In any case, it's important for me to go to the store... alone." Both of the twins were about to object when Kyoya smugly walked in, "Ah Haruhi, could I have a moment of your time?" Haruhi nodded, "Sure, what is it?" Kyoya eyed the twins and smirked, "It's something that I need to talk to you alone."

Hikaru's right eye twitched, then he walked in-between Haruhi and Kyoya, "Too bad. Haruhi has an important errand to run alone. If you want to talk to her at all, you have to say it here." Kyoya smirked, "If she's not inviting you two to go the store with her, it's a very obvious reason why." The twins' eyes lit up and in sync they spoke, "You know what she needs to buy?" Kyoya nodded, "Of course. If you have paid close enough attention beforehand, you both should've realized that around this time of month Haruhi acts a little off." The twins had no clue what Kyoya was talking about. Kyoya let out an exaggerated sigh, "Haruhi's female. It's that time of the month for her. She doesn't want to buy feminine hygiene products infront of you two." The twins both looked at each other, then stared at Haruhi. Haruhi twitched then yelled aloud, "THAT'S NOT THE REASON SEMPAI!" Kyoya let out a stifled laugh, "It was a joke, Haruhi." Haruhi rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the classroom. Kyoya walked over to her, "Haruhi... in a serious matter, I do need to speak with you." Haruhi glared towards Kyoya, "I'm extremely busy at the moment Sempai."

The twins both looked at each other. Hikaru then spoke up, "You know Kaoru... It makes sense... I never realized it before... probably because we had to force ourselves to think of Haruhi as a man." Kaoru nodded, "I also forgot about the woman's curse." They then both smirked, "Glad to be born a man!"

Haruhi made her way to the local commoner's mart and began to look through it. Kyoya followed her, "Haruhi, Tamaki has come to an idea about starting up club activities again." Haruhi quickly picked up a box of tampons and began to walk quicker to distance herself from Kyoya, "Good for him." Kyoya frowned, "Look. What I need to know is if you're willing to stay in the club or not." Haruhi held out the box of tampons to Kyoya, "I'll give you my answer... but you must earn the right." Kyoya stared at the box of tampons, "What exactly are you getting at?" Haruhi pulled out a couple yen coins and handed it over to Kyoya, "This is payback for your embarrassing comment earlier. Purchase this box and I'll give you my answer."

Kyoya grudgingly grabbed the box of tampons along with her coins. He then reluctantly purchased the tampons and shoved the purchased bag to her. He wasn't thrilled at all with the development, especially all the females eying him in the store; however, a part of him was indeed delighted to see that Haruhi could do something so spiteful. He always found her to be extremely nice and good; however, he knew that she had a mean side to her. Kyoya looked at her, "My answer?" Haruhi smiled, "I'm interested in being in the club, but I don't see how I can... considering that the school is forcing me to be female."

Kyoya let out a small chuckle, "Well... if it wasn't for that time that Renge wanted to take over, I never would've gotten this idea... but, how about you be the club's manager? You can come up with the themes, the ideas, and what-not." Haruhi shrugged, "Why not, doesn't seem like a bad idea."

At that moment in time, Kyoya's phone went off. When he glanced at it, he realized that he had picture mail from the twins. Apparently, the twins were tailing Haruhi and Kyoya and captured an amazing photo of Kyoya purchasing a box of tampons. The caption of the photo read: Thanks for the entertainment! Didn't realize that you were into buying those things!

Kyoya gritted his teeth and clenched his phone, "One day, they're really going to regret this."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Sorry for the wait! It's due to exhaustion from my job and being ill. This is a fairly small chapter. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _Ouran High School Host Club._ Nor anything else that's recognizable.

~...~

**Chapter Thirty.**

~...~

The doorbell continuously rang over and over again, eventually waking up Haruhi on her Sunday morning. She had been feeling rather restless ever since she moved in with the twins, so she was hoping that she could catch up on sleep on her day off. Unfortunately, someone decided to make an enormous amount of noise. She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head, followed by pulling the covers over her completely. She was hoping that she could fall back asleep.

Within minutes, the door to the mansion flew open and Tamaki was pointing straight at the twins, "WHY DID IT TAKE YOU TWO TOO LONG TO OPEN THE DOOR?!" The twins both shrugged, "Why the sudden visit, Tono?" Tamaki smiled and immediately pulled out a script, "Memorize it! It will get the club back together!" Hikaru laughed, "Last I checked, you weren't in the club anymore." Tamaki pouted, "But when the club is back, I'll be in it!" Kaoru smirked, "We'll see about that..." Tamaki cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean?! You all must have THE KING back!" Both the twins shrugged, "We're not club president... how would we know?" Tamaki sighed, "In any case! We're getting the club back together!"

Hikaru sat down, looking bored, "I have no interest in being in the club without Haruhi." Tamaki wrapped an arm around Hikaru as he sat next to the twin, "Don't worry! That's going to be taken care of!" Hikaru glared at Tamaki, "I don't want to see her entertaining men!" Tamaki froze in shock, "Eh?! WHY WOULD HARUHI DO THAT?!" Kaoru sighed, "It's a HOST club Tono... if she's in it, she would have to pay attention to some guests... and I haven't really encountered any lesbians in the school... yet..." Tamaki covered his mouth, thinking of the possibilities of lesbains existing in the school.

Hikaru reluctantly read through the script, "So... it's not terrible but... do you really think it will convince your father to bring the club back?" Tamaki nodded, "OF COURSE! Father likes this kind of stuff!" Kaoru sighed, "But I have no intentions of having a line about not wanting to have sex..." Hikaru nodded, "I'm with Kaoru here... you might have intentions of forever being pure, Tono... but we eventually want to have sex." Tamaki snatched away the script and yelled, "DEVILS!"

The twins rolled their eyes. Hikaru then spoke up, "Inform me of how Haruhi will be involved in the club... then I'll give my answer about whether or not I'll participate in this." Tamaki thought for a second, "I... uhh... don't know... but Kyoya has a plan..."

Haruhi appeared and frowned, "Will you all be a bit quieter? I'm trying to sleep."

Tamaki beamed seeing Haruhi and immediately ran over to glomp her, "HARUHIIIIIIIIIII! It's been so long! You look so adorable in those pajamas! Don't worry we'll be quieter!"

The twins both twitched and Hikaru immediately pulled Tamaki off of Haruhi, "Sorry Haruhi, Tamaki was actually on his way out."

Tamaki protested, "I'm NOT!"

Kaoru grabbed Tamaki from Hikaru and shoved him out the door, "See you tomorrow Tono!"

Haruhi blinked a couple of times, then sat down on the couch, "There's no way that I can fall asleep now..."

Hikaru smiled, "Say Haruhi, want breakfast?"

Haruhi noticed that she was beginning to get a bit hungry, "Ah... sure..."

Kaoru wrapped his arms around Haruhi, "I'll treat you out to breakfast at a nice restaurant."

Hikaru sent a small glare towards his brother, "WE'll treat you out, Haruhi."

Kaoru frowned, then nodded, "Of course, we would love to treat you out."

Haruhi nodded, "Uhh, thanks. I'll go get dressed then." With that said, she walked back to her room to change.

~...~

Hikaru then stared at his brother, "Nicely played."

Kaoru returned the same look and nodded, "You two."

Hikaru then smirked, "But don't worry, next time... I'll win that round."

Kaoru smirked, "I wonder if that's the case."

When Haruhi came back downstairs, both of the guys were gawking at how pretty she looked in her simple sundress. They each extended their arms out to her, which she took.

Kaoru then whispered into Haruhi's ear, "You look beautiful."

Haruhi lightly blushed and smiled. "So... where are we going?"

The twins exchanged a glance towards each other and at the same time smiled, "It's a secret."


End file.
